True Love Is Worth Fighting For
by Dec3Idol
Summary: Leo and Piper go through everything, but their love keeps them together. *NO MAGIC*
1. Best Friends

(Storyline: NO MAGIC :) Piper and Leo are seniors in high school and have been friends for a long time. They live right next door to each other. Leo has been madly in love with her since the day the met freshman year. Piper is dating a guy named Dan, and he and Leo hate each other because Leo wants Piper and Dan knows it. Leo talks to his friend Cole about Piper all the time. In this story, Prue, Patty, and Grams are still alive. Paige has been a part of the family since she was born. This is mainly a Piper/Leo story.)

* * *

Piper was walking along the sidewalk on her way to school. Leo ran to catch up to her.

"Piper!" Leo called.

"Yeah, Leo?" Piper said, turning around to see him.

"How's it going?" Leo inquired, as he noticed how great she looked today.

"Pretty good. What about you?" Piper said, spaced out.

"Great, awesome, you know," Leo said quickly, trying to be cool.

"So why are you walking to school?" Piper asked him, paying attention now.

"Well, I thought I'd take a leaf out of your book. You know, the how walking is healthier for you and the environment." Leo told her, trying to impress her.

"Well that's great, Leo." She said, with a look of admiration.

"Yeah. So where's Dan?" He said. A twinge of irritation splashes on his face just saying Piper's boyfriend's name.

"Oh, he had to go to school early for a track meet." Piper said this with a bit of neglect on her face.

"Aha, I have you all to myself. Well, at least for the ten minute walk to school." Leo said, trying to cheer her up.

Piper giggled at him. "So, have you asked anyone out to the prom yet?"

"I had a girl in mind, but she is too perfect for a bozo like me." He said, looking a little sorry.

"Leo, any girl would be lucky to go to prom with you. Who is this lucky girl?" Piper teased.

"That's my secret. Mwahahaa!" Leo teased back.

"Awh, c'mon Leo, I won't tell her! Promise!" Piper tried to convince him.

"I've known you for years Piper. I know you can't keep a secret." He said.

"Whatever!!" She said, but she still wanted to know.

They arrived at school, and they went their separate ways. As usual, Leo couldn't stop thinking about her. Leo daydreamed through his first three classes, and then got to lunch.

"Yo, Leo! Whatcha doing, man?" Leo heard a voice shout.

Leo turned to see his best friend Cole.

"Uh, nothing much. Just thinking about the perfect girl that I can't have." said Leo with a sigh.

"C'mon bud, she's with Dan. They have been together for almost two years! Get over it." said Cole.

"How can I? How can I just sit by and watch her throw her life away with the wrong guy?!" Leo said firmly.

"Good luck with that one. I've been trying for like a month to get her sister Phoebe to go on just one date with me! The Halliwell women are just too good for guys like us." Cole said, taking a sip from his coke.

Leo spotted Piper walking with some of her friends.

"There she is! See, she even walks like the most beautiful being on earth… Piper! H-Hey, Piper!" Leo called out.

Piper looked around and began walking toward him. The biggest smile was across her face. She blew a kiss at him!

"Man! Did you see that?!" said Leo, amazed.

Cole shrugged.

Leo began walking toward her. As they met, she walked right past him. Leo watched her walk away, and run straight into Dan's arms.

"Ouch! Man, that's gotta hurt." Cole says with a look of pity on his face.

"I'm invisible to her, but she's the only thing I see…" Leo said, watching her walk away with Dan.


	2. Dan vs Leo

The next day, Piper and Dan were walking to school. Leo wasn't far behind. He went up to say hello to Piper.

"Hey Piper." Leo said as he approached them.

"Hey, Leon, can't you see she's busy? Get lost, twerp!" Dan said with a sneer.

"Dan, don't be rude." She snapped at Dan. She turned to Leo, "Good morning Leo."

Dan saw his friends driving by. He waved to them and they slowed.

"C'mon," he said, pulling at Piper.

"I'm gonna walk with Leo," she said, not looking at Dan.

"Whatever, I'll see ya later babe." Dan called.

"Bye!" She yelled after him. "So, Leo. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"None, what did you have in mind?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Well I was gonna go try on prom dresses. I was wondering if you'd come and tell me what you think." Piper requested.

If it were anybody else, Leo would laugh straight in their face at this offer. But the chance to spend the evening with Piper, talking and laughing, and seeing her in beautiful dresses, he couldn't pass up.

"Sure, what time?" Leo asked, trying to be cool.

"Well it's about 20 miles away, so I'll pick you up at 6 and we can grab a bite to eat first, kay?" Piper said.

"Alright!" Leo said loudly. Piper giggled.

Through the day, Leo could only dream of the night that followed. He couldn't wait to spend time with Piper. Especially with no Dan.

The final bell rang, Leo practically sprinted to meet Piper to walk her home.

"Are you okay, Leo? You look out of breath." Piper asked, concerned.

She giggled as he tried to convince her that he was fine.

"So, about tonight with the prom dresses and everything, do you already have a date?" Leo asked smoothly once he'd caught his breath.

"Well, usually I would be going with Dan, but he isn't allowed to go, because he graffitied the gym last month," she informed him.

"Oh, that sucks." Leo said, hiding his happiness.

They were almost home.

"Well I'll see you tonight, bye Piper." he said.

"Bye Leo." she said.

Piper walked up to her house and ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Grams called after her.

"I want to finish up my homework because I'm going out with Leo later. Well not 'going out' going out, just going to hang out," Piper said quickly.

"Okay, just be home by 11:30, alright?" Grams said.

"Of course Grams," Piper said as she kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

She ran to her room and began on her homework. She got all of it done and hopped in the shower.

While she was in the shower, her phone went off. Leo was in his room and notices he can see into the Halliwell bathroom. As he is peering in, Piper jumped out of the shower, completely nude, to answer her phone. Leo gasped in surprise. He couldn't look away!

"Oh my god," he whispered. He leaned forward and knocked over a cup of pens, which clattered loudly across his desk.

With their windows being open, Piper heard and looked out the window to see Leo looking at her up and down. She quickly pulls the blinds down, gets dressed, and storms over to his house. Leo's mom lets Piper in and she walks straight into his room.

"What the hell were you doing looking through my window?!" Piper screamed as she walked in.

"Jesus Christ!" Leo said.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing? What the hell were you doing looking at me NAKED!?!?!" Piper yelled.

"Listen, j-just listen!" Leo stuttered. "I d-didn't mean to see you. I re-really didn't! I just glanced over there and well, there you were."

"Why didn't you _LOOK AWAY_?" Piper yelled.

"I couldn't!" Leo said weakly.

"Why? Why not?" Piper asked.

"I just couldn't!" Leo stammered out.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" Piper began screaming.

"BECAUSE IT WAS YOU!" Leo said, raising his voice.

"Wuh- what? What does that have to do with anything?" Piper said, confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Leo said, regretting his last words.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, lowering her voice.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Leo, tell me the truth," she said firmly.

"Fine," Leo started. "I meant I couldn't look away because it was you. I could've looked away from anybody, but not you."

"Why me?" She asked, very confused now.

"Because I … Because I love you. And seeing you just now, it was amazing to me. I couldn't look away…" He choked out weakly.

She looked as if the air had been taken from her lungs.

"Leo… I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" Piper said.

"Because you were so fucking happy with Dan. You talk about him all the damn time! 'Dan's so great', and 'I love Dan so much' and Dan this and Dan that. I couldn't make you choose when you were already so happy with him. So I have been waiting for you." Leo spat out.

Piper looked confused for a moment, then walked over to Leo and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely. He picked her up by her legs and wrapped them around his hips as they continued kissing. They fell onto the bed, wrapped up in each other. They break apart after a few minutes.

"When I said any girl would be lucky to have you, that included me," she said, looking sincere.

They began kissing again. Leo had never been so attracted to her. Piper wanted to go further, but she pulled away.

Leo goes to kiss her, but she stops him.

"I'm still with Dan, Leo." Piper said awkwardly.

"Are you going to break up with him, or not?" Leo demanded.

"I'm not sure." Piper said, biting her lip.

"See," Leo said with regret, "I didn't want to make you choose."

"But now I have to," she said softly, "so I need some time."

"Fine with me," Leo said understanding. "Do you still wanna go through with our plans tonight?"

"Sure. Just, uh, let me go home and, uh, finish getting ready." Piper said getting up.

"Alright." Leo said, still on the bed.

Piper went home and put on a nicer outfit and did her makeup as if she were going out on a date. She finished up and met Leo outside. They went to get in her car.

"So, where do you want to eat?" She started quietly.

"Anywhere, I'm starved," he said, trying to ease the tension.

"Alright, we'll just eat at the mall," she said, smiling.

"Fine with me," Leo said, returning the smile.

She turns up the music. It's a romantic song on the radio. They look at each other, and giggle. She got distracted, and forgot to switch lanes.

"Oh SHIT! I missed the ex-"

A semi smashed into the back of the car, sending them flying. They swerve into a ditch and hit a tree. Leo looks over at Piper, she was unconscious! He grabbed her cell phone and called 911.

"Hi, my friend and I have just been in a car crash," Leo said frantically. "She is knocked out. We need help right away."

"Okay sir, calm down, what happened?" The operator said slowly.

"Dammit don't tell me to calm down!" Leo yelled. "She is knocked out, we need help."

"Please don't raise your voice at me, help is on the way," she said rudely.

"Thank god," he said. "Goodbye." He threw the phone.

Leo jumped out of the car and ran to Piper's side. He lifted her out and laid her on the ground. He checked to see if she is breathing, and she was. He held her until help came. When the ambulance got there, he jumped in with her and they raced to the hospital.


	3. Feelings

When Piper woke up, the first thing she saw was Leo. He was sitting in a chair next to her, and immediately jumped up upon seeing her move.

"Wh-What happened?" Piper asked in a daze.

"Some moron hit us. You're okay," Leo said, with care in his voice, "I'm here."

Grams, Prue, Patty, Phoebe, and Paige walk in. Piper could tell Patty and Prue had been crying. They bombarded her with questions.

"Oh, Piper!" Grams gasped, "How are you?"

Phoebe saw her and her eyes got big, "Oh my God, Piper!"

"What happened?" Prue said, her eyes filled with tears.

"My baby!" Patty cried.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Whoa," Piper said, overwhelmed. "Yes I'm fine. Leo was with me and got help and he was so amazing." She said as she looked up at him.

"What happened?" Prue repeated.

"It was all my fault," said Piper, remembering what had happened. "I was going to switch lanes, I slowed down before I switched lanes, got distracted, and a semi hit us."

Dan walked in. He turned to Leo.

"Thanks for telling me she was up, moron," Dan sniped at Leo.

"Shut up and be grateful I was with her," Leo returned.

"Well you didn't take very good care of her, did you?" He came back quickly.

"No, it's not his fault." Piper stepped in.

She turned to Leo, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, just get some rest." Leo said.

"I am pretty tired," she breathed as she settled into her bed.

"Okay, we'll let you rest. Piper, your mother and I will be in the waiting room, but your sisters are going home. If you need anything just call in a nurse and ask for us." Grams said.

They all exited the room, leaving just Dan and Leo with Piper.

"Hun, the guys want me to go to the movies tonight," Dan said as Leo rolled his eyes. "Can I come back later?"

Leo looked annoyed.

"Don't bother," Piper sighed. "I'm going back to sleep anyway. Leo, you can go home and get some sleep."

"No way, I'm not leaving you." Leo said grabbing her hand.

Dan noticed and removed Leo's hand. "Yeah well, just keep your hands to yourself."

Dan kissed Piper intensely, showing Leo that she was his. Leo felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach. Dan walked out of the room confidently. Piper looked apologetic.

"Sorry." Piper said sadly.

"It's okay. Have you thought about what your going to do?" Leo said, not changing the subject.

"Yeah, I have. But I need to rest," she said, dismissing the question. "Leo, you should really get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving you," he told her firmly.

Piper patted the bed, offering him a spot with a smile. Leo climbed up and got under the covers. Leo put his arm around her and Piper nestled her head under his neck. Leo held her close. She could feel his heart beat.

"Leo?" Piper asked, not looking him in the face.

"Yeah?" He returned, not moving.

"I'm sorry," she said, drifting off.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything..." She yawned as she closed her eyes. Leo smiled.

She drifted off to sleep, and he just held her in his arms for awhile. She was so perfect and she was here, in his arms... but she was still with the wrong guy.

Eventually, he fell asleep too. They were woken by a nurse.

"Miss Halliwell? Miss Halliwell?" The nurse said, nudging Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Piper said as she woke up, startled.

"We just need you to sign a few things, and you can go home," she said. She looked at Leo. "And these beds are meant for one."

"Oh, oops." He said, jumping up.

"Sorry." Piper said quietly.

Piper signed her name on a few different papers. Grams and Patty walk in.

"Alright, your clothes are over there, you can get dressed and go home." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Okay, Grams, we can go now. I'll just change. Leo, we'll give you a ride home." Piper said to Grams.

Piper got done changing, and they all went to get in Grams' car and go home. Grams dropped Piper off first, and Patty went in with her to get her settled. Before Leo got out Grams turned to him.

"Leo, I want to thank you. For being with Piper, and staying even when Dan didn't." Leo could tell Grams thought Piper deserved better too. "It means alot to me and I know it meant alot to Piper as well. So thank you very much."

"No problem. I couldn't just leave her." Leo said honestly.

"Thank you, Leo, so much." Grams said graciously.

Leo nodded, and got out of the car.

"I'll call her later. Bye," he called, walking away, thinking what a good boyfriend he could be to her....


	4. Losing Leo

(Scene: Piper's house, Leo snuck over to spend the night with her. They are in Piper's room)

Piper was looking for her lighter as Leo's eyes wandered after her legs. He wished he could rub his hand across them. They looked so smooth. Piper found her lighter and lit a few candles. She turned off the light and sat next to him on her bed. Leo shook the fantasies out of his mind and looked at her.

"So, how are you?" said Leo, reassuring himself.

"Leo, I'm fine. Stop asking!" Piper snapped. "Trust me, I'm okay."

"Good," he said, feeling stupid for repeating his question once again.

Piper looked apologetic for snapping at him, and then she put her hand on his knee and looked into his eyes.

"Leo, I appreciate your caring," she told him. "But I can only say 'I'm fine' so many times, you know?"

"Okay, I just feel like it's all my fault," he told her.

Her hand was still on his knee. He couldn't keep his most pleasurable thoughts at bay much longer.

"Oh, gosh Leo. It isn't," she reassured him, stroking his knee. He was getting hard.

Piper knew what she was doing to him. She wandered why she was purposefully doing it, but it felt right. It felt fun. She began rubbing up his jeans, to the button.

"Piper, should we be doing this?" Leo asked her uncertainly, as she unbuttoned his pants.

Piper proceeded to unzip his pants. "I don't know... we both want to..."

Piper paused, and looked into his eyes.

"I'll be shutting up now," Leo said laughing.

She sat in between his knees and pulled his pants off his hips. She slipped the boxers off, and kissed the top of his erection. She then placed one delicate hand around it, and began going up and down. Faster and faster. He began to moan.

"oohhuhhmmm. Oh god, Piper," he breathed.

She continued to speed up as he moaned softly. He exploded at the point of his pleasure. She giggled, then slowly licked the cum. He sat up and pulled her on his lap, putting her knees behind him and looking into her eyes. He began to unbutton her shirt. He ripped it off and threw it to the ground. He slipped her undershirt off and began to suck on her neck. He put his hand behind her and undid her strapless bra and let it fall. He was working his way to her breasts. He lifted one and put her nipple in to his mouth. He sucked and licked as she groped his shoulders. Piper began to moan and Leo felt her giving in. She was letting go. Suddenly she jumped up and grabbed her clothes and put them on.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Leo asked, confused.

"It's Dan. It isn't fair to him," she said softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Leo said, slipping his boxers up and zipping his pants. "It may be none of my business, but I'd really like to know."

"Sure Leo. Anything," she said as she fixed her hair and looked to him.

"Okay," he said slowly. Then he blurted it out. "Why are you with Dan?"

Leo expected her to be surprised, but she wasn't. She looked as if she had been wondering this herself for quite some time. She pondered for a few seconds. Then she opened her mouth. Nothing came out. She opened it again.

"I don't really know," she answered honestly. "I guess, we've just been together for so long, why break it off?"

"Why not break it off? He treats you like crap. He left you in the hospital to go to the movies with his friends!" Leo said loudly. Then he changed his tone. "Piper, I could treat you right. You could actually be happy with me."

"I know. But I need time," she whispered, turning away.

Leo knew he could wait for her for forever, but he couldn't bear her being with Dan for much longer. He walked home and layed in his bed for hours. He spent the whole night thinking about her, and wishing they were together alone in his bed.

******************

The next day, Leo and Piper are alone in the hallway.

_diihihihihhing!_

"Damn, there's the bell." Piper said, cramming books into her bag.

"Can I walk you home?

"Well, actually, I have to..."

Piper hesitates. She glances over to where Dan is talking to his friends. She told Dan she would stay and watch him play in the football game. She looks back at Leo.

"...do absolutely nothing. Let's go."

Piper dragged Leo outside in a hurry.

"So..." Piper trailed off.

"So... what?" Leo said and they both laughed.

"So, I think I'll do my homework tomorrow. Wanna do something?" She asked.

"Absolutely. What do you wanna do?" He asked as they walked.

"Well, that new movie just came out..." she suggested.

"Oh, that new thriller? Sounds great. I'll pick you up at 8?" Leo returned.

"Sure." Piper said with a smile.

Leo has a kind of sad look on his face. At this moment, he realizes he doesn't want to be the one she sneaks away with. He wants to be her boyfriend. And if he couldn't have that, it wasn't worth watching her be miserable with Dan.

"Leo, what's wrong? You look sad..." Piper asked, looking him in the face.

"I actually," Leo began, "don't think I can see you anymore."

"Wh-Why?" She said, startled and confused.

"I can't be around you knowing that you are with Dan." Leo said honestly. "He is so wrong for you. He treats you like a little trophy girlfriend. Just something to look at..."

"Leo, I told you, I just need time. It's hard for me." Piper said, stalling.

"I thought a could respect that, but I can't. You know you deserve better," Leo said as he turned away from her.

"But Leo, I-" Piper said. Then Leo cut her off.

"Save it, Piper." Leo whispered. He came close to her face and said "I love you too much to watch you put yourself through this."

Before Piper had a chance to say anything else, Leo stormed off. Piper stood there, fighting tears. As he walks away, she fell to her knees and began to cry. She just lost her best friend, and possibly, the love of her life.


	5. Making A Choice

Leo finished his homework and got off his bed. He had been miserable since he quit talking to Piper. That was almost a whole week ago. Rain was pounding on his roof and the wind was howling outside. Leo walked to his window, bored enough to watch the rain fall. As his eyes scanned the world outside, he saw Piper sitting on the curb getting soaked. He ran down his stairs and went outside and sprinted over to her.

"Piper! What the hell are you doing out here?" Leo shouted above the rain. "It's cold and your getting soaked! Come on, lets get inside."

Leo held out his hand to her. Her face was turned away from him. Piper looked up at him. Leo saw how red her eyes are. She'd been crying. Piper continued to look at him. She looked confused and angry.

"Why do you care? You hate me now," she yelled and turned away.

"Dammit, Piper!" He said, frustrated. "I do not hate you and I never will."

Piper started to walk away. Leo grabbed her arm and spun her around so they looked right in each other's eyes.

"Let go of me! Just leave me alone!" She screamed. She was shaking from the cold.

Leo yanked his arms away from her. "Fine! Whatever. But you don't see Dan out here making sure you're okay!"

"Would you just shut up about Dan? Jesus Christ, Leo. For once, leave him out of it," she cried.

"No. I can't leave him out if it, because he is the reason for all of this." Leo began roaring. Then his voice got low and cold. "I made it clear. Me or him. You chose him."

"I said I need time!" Piper shrieked.

"Well I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to settle for me!" Leo yelled. "If you and I were meant to be, it wouldn't be this hard to decide!"

The rain was beating down harder. They were both soaked and shivering. Piper was crying. Her facial expression changes completely.

"Hard? Y-you think it would be hard?" Piper even smiled for a second. Then her face got serious. "Leo. It isn't hard. Choosing you would be the easiest, simplest thing for me to ever choose. But, think about it Leo. If I could be this awful to Dan... I don't want to hurt you. Face it, I don't deserve you."

"Are you fucking serious? I've spent four years wondering if I would ever be good enough for you. If I would ever be more than a friend. If I would ever be good enough to even tell you that I love you more than my own life. And now you say, YOU don't deserve ME?" Leo asked, in complete shock. "I want you. I want all of you, everyday, forever."

She smiled and put her hand on the left side of his face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You've spent four years just wondering?" She asked him hopelessly.

"I'm telling you now," he replied simply.

Out of nowhere, Dan pulled up outside Piper's house. He jumped out of the car with his umberella.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She questioned, wiping her eyes.

The rain was pouring down on all of them, Dan got to them and pulled Piper beside him.

"Dammit, what are you doing here?" Leo said fiercely.

"Dan?" Piper asked.

"Paul drove by and saw you two out here screaming at each other in the rain." Dan said. "What the hell is going on?"

"We were just talking." Piper said, looking away from him.

"Whatever, come on Piper," Dan said.

Dan put his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk away.

"Piper, wait!" Leo said desperately.

"What?" Piper asked, halting and turning to face him.

"Piper, I'm asking you to make a choice." Leo asked of her.

"What is he talking about?" Dan asked, clearly confused.

In that very moment, Piper realized how happy she could be with Leo. And how unhappy she was with Dan.

"Piper? Please..." Leo said.

"Shut the hell up Leo." Dan said, he knew something was going on.

"Piper, choose. For us, it's now or never." Leo spoke slowly.

"What do you mean 'us'?!" Dan began to yell.

"Please, Piper. Don't spare anybody's feelings. Think about you." Leo said with simplicity.

Leo looked at her like he'd just sold his soul to the devil for the chance to say those words. Dan looked as if he was about to murder Leo. Suddenly Piper ripped Dan's arm away from her and stepped away from him. A sudden look of hope covered Leo's face.

"Piper?" Leo said hopefully.

"I'm free," she whispered.

"Piper! What are you doing?" Dan shouted, bewildered.

"I'm strong," she whispered to herself in realization. She looked at Dan, not with hate, but with strength. "I'm not your pathetic, weak, trophy girlfriend anymore. It's over. I'm free from you."

"But, I love you. Piper, no... Piper you can't do thi-" Dan says, stuttering.

Piper put her finger over his lips.

"It's over, Dan. I'm sorry. But I have thank you. If you hadn't been such a jerk to me, I might not have had the courage to do this." Piper spoke from her heart.

"Piper! What are you talking about?!" Dan yelled.

Piper shushed him. He stormed away angrily. Piper turned to face Leo. A huge accomplished smile splashed across his face.

"Leo, it's you. It's always been you." Piper said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Leo smiled, wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the ground, and they kiss. They shared a passionate kiss for a full five minutes straight.

"Leo, this is it. It's me and you." Piper said, still in his arms.

"That's all I've ever wanted," Leo said, holding her closer.

Piper got on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

"Isn't your mom wondering where you are?"

"She'll call my cell at some point...I could be spending the night at a friends," Piper told him.

"Good," Leo said smiling.

Leo scooped her up again and carried her up to his room_, _laughing the whole way.

"You should probably take a hot shower, you must be freezing," he suggested.

"Alright," Piper said, not tearing herself from his arms.

Leo kissed her again. They rolled on his bed together, giggling.

"I know of another way to get warm..." Piper said suggestively.

"Hemmhmmm..... Do you now?" Leo said, laughing.

Leo strips down and changes into a dry pair of boxers. Piper strips down to just her bra and panties and slips one of Leo's tee shirts on.

"So, uh, do you want to watch a movie?" Leo asked pointlessly.

"You know I don't," Piper told him.

They giggle and climb into bed. They spent awhile in bed, seemingly glued at the lips. Finally they just lay and snuggle as Piper drifted to sleep.

Leo thought for awhile about how much he had always wanted this, and it was everything he had ever thought it would be, plus a little more. He drifted off to sleep after awhile.


	6. So Happy Together

(Scene: The next morning, it's Saturday. Piper is laying in Leo's bed with him.)

Leo fluttered his eyes open and yawned. He looked down to see Piper snuggled up on his bare chest. She was so beautiful when she slept. He stroked her shoulder for awhile. He couldn't ignore how right this felt, as if it were normal. Piper soon woke up, and began moving her index finger over his chest.

They laid in bed for hours, barely speaking. After awhile, Piper got up to go take a shower. After Leo got his shower done, they went out to lunch. Piper was so amazed that she could be this happy. Dan had never treated her this well. Leo was the best thing to ever happen to her.

Piper and Leo spent the next few months being incredibly happy and very much in love. Soon spring was there, it was April. They would be graduating soon. Leo's father, Christopher, had planned for him to go straight into his construction business after high school. Leo had other plans though. Being with Piper had inspired him to do more, and he wanted to go to Stanford with her.

"So, what is the plan for tonight?" Piper said, her hair was flowing in the wind in the passenger seat.

"Well I have dinner reservations at Quake for us at 7, the we'll go to the prom around 8:30, and after prom, I have a... well I got us a..." Leo trailed off.

"A what, Leo?

"ahotelroom." Leo said fast under his breath.

"A hotel room?" Piper smiled.

"Piper, if you aren't ready, that is just fine. Just tell me now and I'll cancel the reservation. Trust me, if you aren't ready just say so-" Leo said very quickly and nervousy.

"Leo, Leo, calm down. I am ready." She told him, still smiling.

"Really? Are you sure? Oh. That's great," Leo said as he calmed down.

They pull up to the school and park. Piper leans over to kiss him. They have a brief makeout session and then Piper pulls away.

"I'll see you this afternoon?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said with her cute smile.

Piper begins to walk away, but Leo playfully pulls her back, and into his arms. He gives her another big kiss.

"Okay, now I reallyyy have to go," Piper said pulling away, "Bye."

"Bye," he says as he watched her walk away.

All through the day, all they could think about was that night. Piper texted him around lunchtime. "Wanna go grab some lunch and catch a movie?". Leo replied "sure", even though it was odd for Piper to want to skip class. They met up and went to the mall for some pizza. After that, they went and saw a romantic movie. They walked around downtown San Fransisco for awhile, then around 6:30, headed to Quake.

"Leo, today was great. I love you," she said, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"I love you too. I was a bit surprised when you wanted to skip class. Why did you?" Leo asked her.

"Oh it's nothing..." Piper said.

"Piper, talk to me. Is something wrong?" Leo said as he looked into her eyes.

"It's just that, well, Dan has switched his schedule so he is in all of my classes now. Then today, he wanted to eat lunch with me and talk about getting back together. I turned him down, and then I just wanted to be with you," Piper said, her eyes tearing up.

"I'm glad that you wanted to be with me," Leo said as he pulled her against his chest.

Leo gives her a peck on the cheek. After dinner at Quake, they went and got ready for the prom. They danced all night, and had the time of their lives. Piper began to get a little nervous when around eleven, because they were about to head to the hotel.

"Piper, you ready to go?" Leo asked.

"Wha- Oh, yeah, sure." Piper said, gathering her things.

"Are you sure about this?" Leo checked again.

"Leo, I have to tell you something," she said quietly.

"What? Is something wrong?" Leo asked, getting concerned.

"Leo, I'm a virgin," Piper said honestly.

"Oh!" Leo said surprised. "I guess I just assumed you and Dan... so are you changing your mind about tonight?"

"No, not at all. I'm ready," she said with a smile.

"You're sure?" Leo asked, returning her smile.

Piper smiled at him. She knew she was ready as she would ever be.

"Positive," she said simply.

"Great," Leo said.

They left and drove to the hotel. It was very nice there. Piper knew Leo must have spent a fortune on this room. It was top of the building and had a great view. Piper had secretly bought some sexy lingerie while they were out. She went in the bathroom and changed. When she came out, she had a robe on and Leo was laying on the bed. She opened the robe and let it slip to the ground.

"Woah," Leo said, his breath obviously taken away.

Piper was wearing a black lacy bra with matching boy short lacy panties. He had seen her body before, but right now, she was absolutely glowing. Leo was in his jeans. He slipped them off and motioned for Piper to come to the bed. She walked over to him and laid down next to him. Leo could tell she was very shy and nervous.

"It's okay," Leo said comforting her.

Piper looked up at him.

"I know, I'm ready," She told him.

They got under the covers, Piper loved the way the cool sheets felt on her skin. Leo began kissing her neck and down to her chest. Piper moaned a little when he began to undo her bra. She could tell he was experienced. Leo slipped her bra off and covered her breasts with his hands. He glided his hands down and stroked her curves up and down. He slipped his boxers off and grabbed the condom off the dresser. A few quick movements and he had it on and was beginning to slide Piper's lacy panties off of her. She felt them run down her legs, off one foot, then the other. He felt up her legs and to her thighs. He moved up until they're chests were leveled. He kissed her forehead and got into position, lifting her leg a little and slipped in.

"Uhh," she sounded uncomfortably.

He didn't go too fast so she could get used to him being inside of her. Her moans got louder as he got faster. He began thrusting up and down. She got used to it, then twirled around and got on top. Her whole torso slithered up and down as she allowed him to get deeper and deeper. Soon he hit the spot that made her scream. Leo couldn't believe how graceful she was. She screamed his name over and over. He rolled over and got back on top. He wrapped his hands under her arms and grabbed onto her shoulders from the back. His whole body thrust fiercely and she screamed and moaned. He went into her all the way. Piper was amazed at how big it was. It kept going further and further. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she reached her climax and moaned fierely. She felt as if she was going to die of pleasure if he didn't stop soon. He kept going for a few minutes as she moaned furiously. He then scooted down and slipped out of her. She laid there panting and out of breath. He rolled over and just let her lay on top of him as he stroked her back. She was so tired but she couldn't fall asleep. Just as she mustered up enough strength to move, she rolled over on her back. After a few minutes he broke the silence.

"So, how was it?" Leo asked.

"It.. was... great," Piper said, still out of breath.

"Too tired to go again?" Leo asked.

"Hell no." Piper giggled.

Leo could tell she was tired so this time he did all the work. This time he didn't get on top. He positioned his head between her legs. He began by licking around in her clit. Piper began to moan again. He tongued her for awhile and then began to suck and eat her out. Piper rocked her body back and forth then he got rough and began to bite playfully all around. He got deep and was sucking and biting and licking all over. She moaned louder and louder. He stopped and raised up to get to her breasts. He began sucking them. Just as Piper thought she was getting a break from the lower movements, his fingers slipped inside of her, making it bigger and bigger. He kept sucking her nipple, and twirled around one finger, then two, then three. Suddenly he moved quickly, jamming inside her.

"AAAAGHHHHHH! OOOOOOhhhaaahhhhhh. Ohmmmm. Uh uh uhmmmmm." Piper screamed and moaned.

Leo began thrusting into her harder than ever. He knew she couldn't take much more. He wanted to make sure her first time was special. So he kept going until he was sure her screams and moans could be heard in the lobby, 18 floors below them. He slowly slipped out and again rolled her on top of him and just watched her pant furiously. He rested his hands on her lower back and felt her body raise and lower as she breathed. Soon, she drifted off to sleep on top of him and his arms were tight around her. He slipped the cool comforter over them and wrapped his arms around her again. He was replaying it all in his mind. She was great for her first time. He eventually got too tired to imagine it anymore, so he snuggled his chin on the top of her head, and fell asleep.


	7. One Door Closes, Another Door Opens

(Scene: The last day of school. Graduation is tomorrow. Piper and Leo are sitting on a picnic bench outside of school at lunch.)

Leo held Piper close as she worried about high school ending. Luckily, Piper had inspired Leo to get better grades, and she and him had both been accepted to Stanford. Leo's father wasn't happy about this, and had kicked Leo out of the house. Piper's house was too small for another, and Grams wouldn't let Piper and Leo stay in the same room. So Piper and Leo had rented a small apartment near school. They had been through so much, and Piper couldn't believe it was ending.

"God. Can you believe this?" Piper said.

"I know, it's been a long time coming," Leo remarked, staring into space.

Leo pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I just can't believe it's all ending..." Piper said, her eyes filling up with tears.

Leo looks down at her. She was resting on his chest. He brushed her hair back and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"It may be ending for high school, but for us, it's all beginning," Leo told her, as he hugged her close to his body.

Leo noticed Cole in a table near them. He was with Piper's sister Phoebe. They had been talking alot lately.

"Cole, man, can you believe it? It's almost over," Leo called, as he made his way toward them, his arm around Piper.

"Hey, dude. I really can't. Seems like just yesterday we were nerdy freshman," Cole joked.

"Hey Pheebs. What are you doing out here? You're not a senior." Piper said, confused.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Cole. And you. I mean, you aren't around much anymore and soon you'll be living at Stanford. I'm gonna miss you." Phoebe said, her eyes blazing a bit.

Leo and Cole went off to the side, talking and reminiscing about the old days as Piper sat down to chat with Phoebe.

"Hunny, I'll visit a lot. You can come by our dorm anytime," Piper said, trying to cheer Phoebe up.

"It just isn't the same their without you. I mean, ever since Prue moved out with Andy, it seems like all things ever do is change. I mean, I'll be graduating next year, Paige is going into her sophomore year, and well, I'm just really gonna miss you." Phoebe choked out, as tears rolled down her face.

"I'll always be here, no matter how much things change. I'll always be here for you. I'm not ready for these changes either, but we'll make it." Piper said, starting to cry.

They hugged and held each other for a few minutes, and then Leo and Cole came back.

The rest of the day, all the seniors just hung around outside, saying goodbye. Piper cried a little, and Leo knew this had to be killing her. Piper hated change, and she wasn't ready for college. After everyone had said their goodbyes, Piper and Leo headed off to their apartment.

"This sucks," Piper commented.

"I know baby, but we'll make it," Leo said, comforting her.

"It all went by so fast," Piper choked out. The tears we streaming down her face.

As Piper cried, Leo comforted her. He wrapped his muscular arms around her petite body, and they rocked back and forth.

"I just never thought it would go by this fast, you know?" Piper said as she walked over to their bed and laid down.

"I know, honey, but this is a whole new chapter in our lives now. I know you'll miss it, and I will too, but we have the next four years of college together to look forward to," Leo said.

"Yeah, maybe it'll be just as great," Piper said. Leo came and laid down beside her.

Leo hugged her and kissed her forehead. Piper loved it when he did that.

"Are you tired?" Leo asked, with plans on his mind.

Piper knew where he was going.

"Not at all," She replied with a smile.

Leo noticed how good Piper had gotten over the few months they'd been "active" together. As she was getting the condom and getting undressed, Leo got under the covers. Piper emerged from the bathroom in her new lingerie, which was a see-through gown over a lacy bra and thong, with a condom in her teeth as she slipped her gown off. She threw the condom on their night stand, and got under the covers with him.

"What are you doing? We have to use protection..." Leo said, confused.

"Not for what I'm about to do," Piper said with a sly smile on her face.

As Piper got under the covers, he knew what she was doing. It came as a surprise to him, because the whole time they were together, Piper was very modest, and never was really into anything kinky at all. Leo's boner kept getting higher and she began to lick it up and down. Leo couldn't see what she was doing, but it felt good. She put her hand at the base and shook up and down. She put it into her mouth and sucked in and out.

"Babe, I'm coming..." Leo moaned.

She kept deep throating and jerking him off. He was about to cum.

"Babe, take it out, I'm gonna cum!" Leo said.

Piper kept going. She took it out of her throat but kept sucking the top two inches. She kept jerking and sucking. As she began to slow down, her entire mouth was splurged with salty cum. Leo was panting as she pulled it out, stopped jerking, and leaned over to spit it into the trash.

"Salty," Piper said, scrunching her nose.

"Well, I warned you!" Leo said, laughing.

"I wasn't done, and it didn't taste that bad," Piper said. "So how was it?"

"Great, I've never had that done before. It was awesome," Leo said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Prue actually told me to try it. She said Andy really likes it," Piper said.

"Oooh, remind me to thank her," he said, laughing.

He laid her down and got ready. He was ready to please her in return.

Piper and Leo had done it many times since Prom, but Leo was going to make this time especially great. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately. He ripped her lingerie off and kissed every inch from her knees to her neck. He began slipping his fingers in her. One, then two, then three, finally four.

"Babe, you okay?" Leo asked.

"Uhm hmm. It's just stretching really far, but keep going," Piper breathed, clenching her teeth.

"You sure?" Leo said. Then he reached her spot.

"OH GOD YESSS!" Piper screamed.

Leo kept going, pressing it in and out and rubbing it. Slowly, he extracted his fingers. Piper moaned and shook as he pulled out. Piper was very tired. She laid back and got under the covers. Soon she drifted off the sleep. Leo hadn't been "satisfied", and didn't want to bother her because he wore her out so much. So he began to jerk off quietly, trying not to disturb Piper who was rested on his chest. The movement woke Piper up.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I forgot about you," she said, waking up. "I was just so exhausted."

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep," he said smiling, because she understood his needs.

"Shhh... lay back," she instructed. He followed and relaxed.

She got up and put her knees on both sides of him. She then raised her self up with her knees and slipped it in. She took his hands and put them on her breasts as she kept raising herself up and down with her knees. She had her hands on top of his as he massaged her breasts. Piper had always loved how large Leo's dick was. She really didn't have anything to compare his to, but it always more than satisfied her. He was coming as she closed her eyes and sped up. He was seconds away from cumming. It felt so good.

"Babe, stop!" Leo yelled. He gave her a look.

"Are you about to...?" She asked, afraid to move.

He couldn't stop it, and he exploded. He erupted into her. His expression told Piper it had happened.

"Oh god." Piper said.


	8. Graduation, With A Question and A Punch

Piper was shaking as she took the pregnancy test. Phoebe and Leo were outside the door. It was seven in the morning and Phoebe had gone to the store and bought the most accurate one. Piper finished and paced back and forth, waiting for results. She leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. Leo knocked.

"What does it say, honey?" Leo asked, trying to be calm.

"It takes five minutes," Piper choked through tears.

Leo entered and saw her on the floor. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He softly kissed her forehead. They sat and watched the screen on the test, anxoiusly.

"Baby, whatever that test says, I want you to know I'll always be here for you," Leo said.

This only made Piper cry harder. As he wiped her tears away, they heard a beep from the test. They both looked at it, then at each other and Leo hugged her. A few minutes later, they emerged from the bathroom. Phoebe was on their couch, and she jumped up.

"What did it say?!" Phoebe asked nervously.

Piper smiled. "Negative." Leo said.

"This is good right?" Phoebe asked. She knew how much Piper had always wanted a baby.

"Yeah. Yes. Of course," Piper said, although she looked as if she was trying to convince herself with these words.

"Piper, are you sure?" Phoebe asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah. Don't be ridiculous. I'm 18. I can't have a baby," Piper said. "We have to get ready for the ceremony."

Piper walked in their bedroom and got her things together. Phoebe turned to Leo.

"Are you still going to do it?" Phoebe wondered.

"Yeah, I've been waiting a long time. I was thinking I'd do it tonight. After the ceremony," Leo told her.

Phoebe left to get ready at home, and Piper was rushing around trying to hurry. Leo stopped her.

"Piper, are you sure you are okay?" Leo said.

"I've always wanted a baby," Piper told him. "But I'm fine, I'm sure we will have one."

Leo kissed her forehead and held her to his chest.

"Yes, we will," Leo said soothingly.

They held each other for a few minutes, and then Piper went around to finish getting ready. Leo got their robes off the door and handed hers to her. She went into the bathroom, to do her makeup and hair. Leo brushed his teeth in the kitchen sink and slipped his robes on top of jeans and a tshirt with a jacket. He slipped something in his jacket pocket as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Piper, woah, you look beautiful," Leo said, in awe. "As always," he added with a smile.

Piper giggled, she had her hair in curls and had an amazing dress on. It was black and had a sexy slit on the side. She slipped her robes on top.

"Ready to go?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Piper said as she grabbed her purse.

They met Piper's family at 8:45 , and the ceremony began at 9. Piper and Leo went behind the stage to get their caps as the family got seated. The announcer began calling names.

"Leo, I don't think I can do this," Piper told him.

"Yes, you can. Trust me, I'll be right here," Leo told her. "Always," he added in a whisper.

The list was quickly down to the Hs.

"You can do this," Leo told her encouragingly.

"Piper Halliwell!" Piper heard.

"Go on, you can do this," Leo said, giving her a push.

Piper walked up the stairs, walked across the stage, and took her diploma. As she was shaking her principal's hand, Grams snapped a picture. Piper left the stage, and started crying as she got to her mother.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Patty told her as she put her arm around her.

Phoebe hugged Piper and it wasn't long before she was crying too. Piper watched all her friends go by, and hugged almost every one of them. She wished them good luck and said goodbye. Then they heard "Cole Turner" and Phoebe hopped up. Phoebe and Cole had gotten surprisingly close recently. As Cole passed, Piper hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for being there for Leo. You will always have a place in my heart Cole, I hope you'll come visit us," Piper whispered.

"He was there for me just as much. I'll come visit as soon as I can. Piper, I listened to Leo talk about you for four years, everyday. And when you two finally got together, well, I don't think you will ever know how happy he was and still is. You are his everything," Cole spoke from his heart.

Piper hugged him again and wished him good luck. Cole was going to Harvard Law to become a lawyer. He and Phoebe went off to the side and said goodbye.

Finally "Leo Wyatt" was called. He walked across the stage, and Grams snapped a picture of him as well. As he came down, he hugged Piper, then Cole.

"Good luck, man. I hope you'll come visit," Leo said.

"Of course. I gotta see you attempt college," Cole said, laughing. He looked at Leo, then Piper. "Okay, you are both my very best friends, and I know you two are going to have the very best life together. And I just want to wish you both good luck. In whatever you do," Cole said sincerely.

"Awh, thank you Cole, and we wish you good luck, too," Piper said.

"Are you staying for the party?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go talk to Phoebe. I'll see you guys later." Cole said, walking off.

Leo turned to Piper, and kissed her passionately.

"This is it, we are no longer in high school," Leo told her.

"Yeah. This is it," she said sadly.

"You gonna be okay?" Leo asked, unsure.

"Yeah," she said and smiled.

"Okay is everybody ready?" Somebody yelled.

Piper and Leo looked up to see Dan up on the stage.

"Ladies and Gents, here's the class of '98!"

"On three, throw your caps!" Dan yelled. "1...2....3!"

Everybody threw there caps in the air. Piper watched as they flew. After all the chaos had gone down, Leo and Piper went out to the car and put there caps and robes and diplomas up. They came back and said goodbye to her family. After all the families had left the graduates stayed and partied. For the last time, Piper and Leo snuck into the gym. They kicked off their shoes and danced. They danced along to the music outside for awhile.

"I have a surprise for you," Leo said in her ear.

"What is it?" Piper asks.

"Let's go outside," Leo says.

As they get outside, Leo puts his jacket on her. She put her hands in the pockets. Suddenly she feels a small velvet box. She pulls it out.

"Leo what's this?" Piper asks, confused.

Everybody was watching them now. The had been the main couple at school and everybody knew this was coming. Leo took the box and got down on one knee. Piper gasped. He opened the box. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Piper, I was born the day I met you. I live because you love me. I breathe because you are right beside me. Piper, you are my first love and I want you to be my last. You have made me happier than anyone deserves to be, and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me. I want you, all of you, everyday, forever. Piper Halliwell, will you marry me?" Leo said, a tear in his eye.

Piper was crying now.

"Yes. Yes!" She choked through her tears.

She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up. Everyone was cheering now.

He spun her around and put her down. They kissed.

"She said yes, everybody! She said yes!" Leo screamed as everybody laughed.

All their friends congratulated them, and they walked away, Piper in Leo's arms. They passed Dan, who was watching them, drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels. Leo sat Piper on her feet.

"What are you looking at?" Leo challenged.

Dan smiled and looked Piper up and down. "Leftovers," he said smugly.

Leo threw himself at Dan and punched him square in the face. Dan hit the wall and sank to the ground. Leo put his arm around Piper and walked away. Dan's friends came over to take him away and cast dirty looks at Leo. Leo and Piper said goodbye to everyone, and went to their car. They went to Piper's house and told everybody the good news.

Then they went home to spend their first night as an engaged couple.


	9. Life Engaged

Piper woke up the next morning happier than ever. Leo and Piper had talked all night long about their dream wedding. They finally went to bed around 4 am. As Piper sat up, she looked at Leo. He was resting peacefully. Piper needed to do a million things today. Get the robes dry cleaned, go shopping with Phoebe and Paige, and go to the grocery store.

Piper kissed Leo on his forehead. She got dressed, put her makeup on, and straightened her hair. She wrote Leo a quick note and left. She dropped the robes off and headed to the manor. As Phoebe and Paige got in, she saw Grams wave from the door. She waved back and pulled back.

Leo woke up to the sun shining in his face. He saw a note taped on the lamp. He sat up and picked it up.

_Gone to do errands. :) Look after my heart, I've left it with you. _Leo smiled as he read it. He loved her hand writing. He took a shower and got dressed. He clicked on the TV and waited for her return.

Piper turned up the volume in the car. Phoebe was standing up against the bar in her jeep dancing. Paige was giggling and Piper was smiling.

"You are gonna get my license taken away, Pheebs!" Piper yelled, although she was laughing.

Piper loved hanging with her sisters. Especially Paige. She was such a fun young girl, and she knew that Paige admired her very much. She also enjoyed Phoebe's company. Phoebe was only a year younger, and everything Piper went through, Phoebe had always been there for her. Prue had been stricter, more like a mother.

They arrived at the mall and went straight to clothes. Piper picked out her wedding shoes while they were there, white flats with a bow. She already knew she was wearing her mother's dress. As they checked out, she had gotten her wedding shoes, some knee high boots, a layered tank top, some black skinny jeans, and diamond hangy earrings for her wedding. After she dropped her sisters back off, and getting to the grocery store for a few items, including condoms, tampons, Piper's favorite yogurt, Yoplait, and some other foods, she went home.

When Piper entered the door, she locked it and put her shopping bags on the counter, she ran into the bedroom. She noticed Leo dozed off again. She ran up to the bed and leaped on top of him. He woke up with her on his lap.

"Good morning, handsome," she said.

"Mmm. I woke up and showered and fell asleep waiting for you to come home," he said stretching.

She was still on his lap as she leaned over his chest and began kissing his neck. She lifted her head and her hair dropped around his face and she kissed his lips softly.

"Maybe I should sleep in more often..." Leo said with a smile.

"Hmm. Maybe," Piper said. "But you have to be at work soon..."

"Uhhhh, but I don't wanna," Leo whined.

"Well, money is tight, and I have to be at work soon, too." Piper said, getting up.

Piper had gotten a job waitressing at a restraunt called Quake, and Leo had gotten a job as a handyman, helping people with their house problems. They didn't make alot, but it was enough to get by. Grams insisted on paying for their wedding, which would help alot.

"I got you a present. I have to take a work trip in a few days for training, and I'll be gone for two weeks. Maybe it'll help," he said with a devilish smile.

Leo got into his work clothes and headed out, and Piper had an hour before she had to start getting ready. She went to open her present. She undid the bow and opened the top. She was very surprised to find a vibrator inside. Her mouth dropped open. Now she knew what Leo meant about it helping with him being gone. She decided to try it, and take a walk on the wild side.

She took it out of the box and plugged it in. She got under the blankets and slipped it in. It was smaller than Leo, but she'd live. She turned it on low, and it began shaking inside of her. It felt so good. She was able to position it right on her special spot. She moaned. She set it on medium and it went faster. She began moaning louder and louder. She got at least ten orgasms and then turned it off. She stood up and turned it back on. It felt even better standing up. She kept it going as she brushed her teeth and made a sandwich. Occasionally she would moan loudly, but it felt so good. Leo could never go this long. She turned it off and slipped it out. She put her work clothes on and left.

Leo sat down and took a break from fixing the sink he was working on. He wondered how Piper liked her gift. Phoebe had suggested it.

He got his cell phone out and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Piper answered as she pulled into work.

"Hey, baby," Leo said.

"Oh, hun, I gotta get into work," Piper said, getting out of her car.

She walked into the doors of Quake and went to wash her hands.

"Okay, I'll make this quick. How'd you like your present?" Leo asked, smirking.

"Hmm. What present would you be referring to?" She said, acting clueless.

"You know which one. Did you try it?" He asked.

"As I matter of fact, I did," she said with a smile.

"Awh, I should've skipped work. That would've been _hot_," he said.

"Maybe tonight, you could put it in for me," she said, suggestively.

"I'll hold you to it," Leo answered her with a seducing voice. "I'll let you go baby. I love you."

"Love you too," she said. Then she hung up and put her phone in her bag. She went out to get the first order.

As she approached the table, she saw it was Dan and his friend Paul. She was a little nervous, but she had a job to do.

"Hey guys, what can I get for ya?" Piper asked friendly.

"Oh, hey Piper," Dan said. " I, uh, I didn't know you worked here."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, I do. What do you want?" She asked with an edge.

As Paul eyed the menu, Dan eyed Piper's short skirt, and he opened his mouth.

"Well, I'll have a chicken salad, with an iced tea," Dan said. "Paul?"

"Same, but make mine a taco salad. Thanks, Piper," Paul said.

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders," she said walking away.

As she turned to walk away, Dan spanked her on her ass. She turned around and slapped him in the face.

"Hey!" Piper yelled. She grabbed his arm. "You, me, outside. Now!"

She dragged him away. As they got to the door, she pushed him out and up against the wall.

"Listen. I'm gonna say this once, and once is all. You _do not_ touch me in _any_ way, _ever_. We are done. For good. I'm engaged now. You _will_ leave me alone and if you come into my work, you'll treat me with respect, _got it?_" Piper said in a firm let go of his arm.

"Hey, babe, lighten up," Dan said with a sleezy smile.

"No! Dan I mean it, you come in here with your chauvinistic male pig attitude anymore, I will have you thrown out._ GOT IT?_" She screamed. She stormed off.

Dan walked back in and sat down. Piper went to tell the chef their order. Then she left to get the other orders.

After an hour, Dan and Paul got up to leave. Piper hand them the bill, Dan paid and threw a tip with something paper clipped on it for her. She came over and got the bill and her tip. She gasped as looked under the folded piece of paper and saw ten twenty dollar bills. Then she unfolded the paper and read.

"_Sorry, Piper. I never got over you.__ I'll stay away from you from now on. __ I wish you the best of luck in your marriage with Leo. Maybe this can be my wedding gift. Bye."_

She smiled as she walked away. The rest of her work day was a breeze. She glided through collecting orders and serving food. As it reached eight o'clock, she counted her tips. $311. Not bad. She walked out and got in her car.

When she got home, she saw Leo laying on the bed shirtless. He was watching the news. She dropped her bag and coat and ran to tackle him. She hopped on the bed and climbed on him.

"Hello, mister. Whatcha doing?" Piper asked hugging his bare chest.

"Ah, I was watching tv, but now I think it's time to... have some fun...." Leo said as he unbuttoned her shirt.

Piper slipped it off and then her bra and they laid against each other's bare skin. He stroked her back and held her close. He loved to do this and remember back to when he could only dream of holding her like this.

"You know, I used to dream of this. Holding you. Feeling you. And now I have it," Leo said.

"And you always will," she said, remembering the Dan situation.

"Always?" he asked.

"Forever," she told him with a sigh.

Leo rolled her over and slipped off her skirt. She had on a black thong, which he glided off of her, down her legs, and threw it on the floor. She had started taking birth control, so they no longer used condoms. He took off his jeans and boxers. He pushed both her legs apart. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. He slipped it in and felt the gasp leave her lips. He lifted his lips off hers.

"Oh my god," Piper breathed. "What happened?"

Leo had been taking male enhancement pills for a few days, and they had taken immediate effect.

"I took some growing pills. What do you think?" Leo asked, not moving inside of her yet.

"Let's see," she said as she started to rock her hips.

He moved his hips left and right, then he pulled out and slid it back in. He went slowly in and out.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He went all the way and gained speed. He kept himself inside of her and flipped them both over. He kissed her neck and sucked a little. She was laying on top of him with him inside of her as he put his hands on her lower hips. He lifted her up and down and kept their chests close. They were getting sweaty.

"Leo?" Piper whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"All we ever do is make love. Let's get rough, let's get hot," she said.

"Fine with me," Leo said.

Leo took his hands off her hips and smacked both his hands on her ass. He grabbed on as she sat on top of him and let her hair down and rode him up and down. She got faster and faster. Then she laid down on him with him inside of her. She laid against his chest and grabbed onto his back. She shook furiously against his body. She was shaking and vibrating on top of him. Her whole torso was sweating now, and so was his. They glided over each other back and forth as she shook. Then he flipped her over and got into position.

"You want it?" Leo asked her with a dirty face.

"I want it. Oh god, give it to me!" She moaned.

He started going down on her.

"Tell me you want it!" Leo yelled.

"Oh, I want it. I need it!!" She screamed as she clawed his back.

"Who's your daddy?" As he thrust into her.

"You are. Oh god, you're my daddy!" She screamed.

"_Who_. _Is_. _Your_. _Daddy_.?" He grunted with each thrust.

"You are!" She howled.

"What's my name? Scream my name!" Leo said with rage on his face. He grabbed her shoulders and hurled him self in her. He ripped it out and shoved it back in so many times she lost count.

"Leo! Leo! Oh _god_, LEO!" She cried."Give it to me, baby!_ Give it to me_!"

She climaxed and howled like a coyote. Just as she couldn't take it anymore, Leo cummed deep in her. She felt the cool liquid leak from her as he extracted himself from her. They both lay there panting. They went to sleep entangled in each other's sweaty bodies.


	10. A Backseat Surprise

_beeheeheeeheeep! beeheeheeep! _

Piper rolled over and smashed the snooze button. It was 5am, and she was exausted, but she had to get into work. She pushed the blankets off of her and stepped onto the floor. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Woah. Last night was rough. Her hair was wild, her makeup was smeared, her bra was ripped and with the bags under her eyes, she could pass for 30.

She took off what was left of her clothes and jumped in the shower. The hot water knob creaked as she turned it on. She ran her fingers through her hair and then started rubbing off her makeup.

Meanwhile, the noise had disturbed Leo. He sat up and turned the bedside lamp on.

"Babe? You okay?" Leo called, half-asleep.

Piper couldn't hear him over the water, so Leo got up and went into the bathroom. He slid the shower door open.

"Hmm. Mind if I join?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure," she said moving over. She continued to rub the conditioner through her hair. She rinsed it out and washed her face.

Leo kissed her neck and rubbed his hands on her back. He sucked on her neck while she washed the soap off of her face.

"Uhh, baby," she said as his hands moved under her waist. "I have to be at work at 7."

"Well it's only like 5:15," he said as he ran his hands between her legs.

"True," she whispered as she looked up and kissed him.

They let the water fall over them for a while. Piper leaned against him and kissed his neck. Then she realized the time.

"Oh shit. I gotta get out. I have to leave at 6:30 to get there on time and it's already 6!" She cried.

She got out, dried off, blowdryed her hair, brushed her teeth, brushed and straightened her hair, and went to get her purse off the counter. A box fell out.

Leo went and picked the box up. Pink camel cigarettes.

"Uh, excuse me, since when do you smoke?" He asked looking angry.

"Nothing. I just, ugh. I just smoke when I get nervous," Piper said with a frown.

"Since when? I have never smelled or tasted smoke on you!" Leo shouted.

"Since a few weeks ago. It's no big deal. I brush my teeth after I do it and I smoke outside so the smoke doesn't hit me," she said.

"No big deal? Piper, these could kill you!" He said, raising his voice to a roar.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. I'm sorry," she said going to hug him.

Leo calmed down a little.

"I guess I can't make you stop, just try not to do it too often. Please?" He said.

"I won't. I don't. Usually once a week. That's all," she said. "I really have to go now. Can I have my cigarettes back?"

Leo handed them to her, kissed her forehead, and watched her walk out. He knew he had overreacted, but it was weird for Piper not to tell him something.

Piper slammed her car door as she got out of her car at work. She was angry at herself for not telling Leo about the cigarettes. They just didn't keep things from each other. Ever. That was just the way it was with them. Piper put her apron and a fake smile on and started the orders.

Leo took a deep breath. He couldn't get over the fact Piper lied to him. He wondered what she was thinking or feeling when she put the first one to her mouth. Usually, they tried their "firsts" together. Although Leo had made it clear how he hated smoking. Then he realized Piper probably thought he wouldn't want to know. He needed to talk to her. He picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Piper answered, while walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Leo said.

"Well, hun, I'm working. Can it wait?" She asked, rushing to the bathroom to talk in privacy.

"No. I need you to listen to me," he said urgently.

"Okay, go ahead," she said sitting on the counter.

"Okay, I figure you didn't tell me about smoking because you thought I wouldn't want to hear it. Right?" He said.

"Actually, yes," she said slowly.

"Okay. I need you to know you can tell me anything. Always. I will always want to hear it. Always. I need you to know that, and to never think you need to keepy anything from me. I love you," he told her.

"I love you too. Thank you. Same for you. No keeping anything from anybody anymore. Okay? Now I really gotta go, I love you," she said leaving the bathroom.

"Love you, too." He hung up. He felt so much better.

Leo headed out to get groceries and Piper continued work. After her shift was over, she clocked out and went out to her car. As she approached, she saw her car door was halfway open. She groaned and raced over. As she opened the door to see if anything was stolen, she noticed a car seat. She took the blanket off of the top, and to her complete shock, she found a sleeping baby!

"Oh my god," she gasped. She picked up her phone and slowly dialed a number, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Hello?" Leo answered.

"There is a kid in my car," she said slowly, in disbelief.

"A what?!" Leo asked.

"There is a baby sitting in my car. Somebody broke in and put a baby in my car! What the hell do I do?" She shouted.

"Honey, calm down. First, come home with the baby. Then we will go to the police," he instructed.

"Okay. I'm coming," she said, buckling the baby in and feeling it's forehead. It wasn't hot so at least it hadn't been there for a long time. She got in the drivers seat and drove home.

As she pulled in, Leo was waiting outside. She jumped out and waved him over. She got the baby out and rocked it.

"Oh my god. And it was just sitting in your car?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it's a girl," Piper said, as the baby woke up. She smiled at Piper.

"Okay, buckle her in and we'll go to the police department," he said, getting in the passengers side. Piper put the baby in securely and got in and started to pull out. The police department was just down the road, and she got there quickly. She got the baby out and walked in with Leo.

"May I help you?" A nearby cop offered.

"Um, I'm not sure. I got off work, and noticed my car was broken into, and then found this little sweetie bundled up in a car seat," Piper said showing him the baby.

"Ah. Any idea if somebody you knew had a baby they didn't want? Usually they leave the unwanted baby with somebody they know," the cop inquired.

"I don't think so. Can you think of anybody, hunny?" Piper asked, looking at Leo.

"Nope. Nobody," Leo said.

"Okay, I'm officer Morris, by the way. The best we can do is fill out forms and check out the local missing or kidnapped children in the area. Let me take you to my office, and you can make a police statement," he said, gesturing them to follow him.

Piper filled out some forms and made a statement.

"So, here is my number if you can think of anyone who would want to pawn their baby off on you," Morris said. "Until then, we'll put her in a orphanage."

"What? No! You can't do that!" Piper cried.

"Ma'am, I assure you she will be just fine there," Morris said.

"I don't give a damn what you assure me of. I'm not letting you put her in the system. She can't be more than six months old!" Piper shouted.

"Piper. She'll be fine," Leo said, trying to pull her away.

"No, Leo!" She yelled. "Excuse me," she told Morris, and then stepped aside with Leo. "Leo, not many things get to me to the point where I would do anything. But letting an orphan be roughed up in the system is one of them. Neglected children in groups is no place to grow up."

"Piper, I understand. But what can we do?" Leo asked.

Piper walked back over to Morris.

"Let me take care of her." She said simply.

"What? Excuse me? Look lady, I don't know you. And it isn't like we pass out kids to whoever feels sorry for them at the moment," Morris said.

"I'm not asking to adopt her. I'm saying don't put her in the system. Let me take care of her until you track the parents, or a good foster home," Piper said.

"Fine. I'm taking a risk here. Don't let me down," Morris said, then walked away.

"Piper, where the hell are we going to put a baby? Our apartment is barely big enough for us!" Leo said.

"Leo, I'll make it work. Grams can babysit, and I can get practice for becoming a mom," she said. Leo sighed. Then she made a begging face at him.

"Okay. Let's go get the stuff we need to do this," he said. He kissed her forehead and they headed off to the store, and then the manor to get an old high chair, crib, and changing table.

As Leo was setting up the crib, Piper looked down into the baby's face.

"Pauline, that's your name. Pauline Marie," Piper whispered to her.

Pauline Marie smiled up at her savior. Leo stopped the assembling and looked over at them. Piper looked up at him and smiled. She took Pauline's hand and waved to Leo.

Leo smiled and looked into Piper's eyes. Then Piper returned to playing with the baby. Leo knew at that moment, he wanted to grow old with her.

_**

* * *

**_

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. **

**I love the reviews, keep 'em coming (:**

**Let me know what you guys would like to happen next. **

**Because I'm not even sure yet.**

**

* * *

  
**


	11. Saying Goodbye

(Scene: Two months later. 3am.)

_wahhh! waahaaah!_

Piper sat up and checked the clock. She walked over to Pauline's crib and picked her up.

"What's wrong babydoll?" Piper asked, rocking her. She went over to the changing table and changed Pauline.

This didn't make her stop crying, so Piper warmed up a bottle for her. She fed her and eventually, Pauline fell asleep. Piper went back to bed, exausted. She hadn't slept for more than an hour straight since she had taken in Pauline. She looked over at Leo. He was still awake. They rarely had sex since Pauline had come either.

Leo cuddled up to her. He began to feel her thigh.

"Leo, I'm too tired," Piper told him.

"Piper, we haven't had sex in over three weeks. Come on, please?" Leo begged.

"I don't have the energy, but you can go ahead. I really need some, too," Piper said.

Leo, excited, ripped off his boxers and her underwear. He got on top and threw himself into her. They were both physically starved. He pumped into her. She laid there, getting more exausted by the minute. It felt so good though. He finished off quickly. They were both satisfied. He kissed her forehead goodnight and as he pulled away, he realized she was already asleep.

In a few hours, Piper woke up again and checked on Pauline. She got a quick shower and then got dressed. When she was done, Pauline was awake waiting for her. Piper picked her up and kissed her nose.

"How is my babydoll this morning?" Piper asked tickling her. Pauline giggled.

Leo got up and walked over to them.

"Good morning Paulie," he said smiling.

Pauline giggled and grabbed his nose.

"Aw. Somebody is in a good mood today," Piper said. She turned to Leo, "I'm dropping her off with Phoebe and Paige. They love her to death. Then I'm going to talk to Morris," Piper told him.

"Alright, I have to get to work," Leo said, as her got ready. Piper got Pauline ready and they all left together. Leo walked them to Piper's car. He gave Piper a passionate kiss, and Pauline a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you lovely ladies later," he said.

Piper got to the manor and got Pauline and walked in. Grams greeted them at the door.

"Hello, Piper. And hello, Miss Paulie!" Grams said, taking Pauline and twirling her around. Piper giggled.

Piper walked up to Phoebe's room.

"Hey Pheebs. Grams has Pauline and her things are on the coffee table downstairs. I'll be back around three to get her," Piper said quickly.

"Okey Dokey. Mhmm. She is co cute. So, are you going to keep her?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually, I'm going to see Officer Morris right now. He says I could become her legal guardian if I want. And I do, but I have college starting soon. And I'm only 18," Piper said.

"That's great. Piper you love her so much. You know you can't let her go," Phoebe said. "I can keep helping. And Grams and mom and Paige too. Even Prue. We all love her so much. We can help you."

"That's what I was thinking. I want her to be mine so much. I guess that's what I'll do," Piper said with a smile. Phoebe hugged her.

They went downstairs and Paige was playing with Pauline. Piper said goodbye and left, and Piper zoomed to the police department.

"Morris, I know what you are thinking, I'm too young, and I'll screw this up. But I won't. I can't. I love her too much," Piper pleaded.

"Piper, I know you've taken care of her for a few weeks, but that is very different than raising a child," Morris advised her.

"I know. But I love her so much. And I can't give her up. There has been no notice from the parents, and why send her to a foster home? Leo and I and my whole family love her so much," Piper begged him.

"Piper, you are 18 years old. I know how much you love her, but I can't allow you to do this. I know you would give anything for her, but I don't want you to. I can't let you give up your life for this little girl," Morris said, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"But I want to," Piper said weakly.

"Piper. You aren't listening to me. You are asking me to let you give up your whole life. You can't hold down a job, go to college, and have a baby. can't let you do this," he told her. "I want you to go home. I want you to talk to Leo. I want you to talk to your family. Maybe you'll realize a baby can ruin your life."

"Okay," Piper said with tears in her eyes.

"I have two foster families set up for her. You can meet both of them and if you don't approve, we'll keep looking." Morris said.

"Okay," Piper repeated.

Piper took a long drive, she stopped on a hill where she had a view of the city. She looked out onto the buildings and traffic. She looked at all the people and cried. She didn't want to give up her life. But she couldn't give up Pauline. She stayed on that hill for hours. She stayed and cried and thought. Then she drove home. Leo was waiting for her on the couch.

"Piper. Morris called me. We need to talk," Leo said quietly.

"No need. I know what you are going to say," Piper returned.

"Piper. You can't do this. I know you love her and I love you, but you can't do this," he said.

"Leo. I know. I've been thinking. And I'm going to go meet the two foster families Morris lined up for her tomorrow. But today I need to be with her," Piper said. I'll be back later." Then she walked out.

She drove over to the manor and went in. She saw Phoebe cuddling her on the couch.

"Piper? It's not three yet," Phoebe said, confused.

"I know, but I need Pauline," she said picking her up.

"Piper, what happened with Morris?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't talk about it right now." Then she walked out and drove away.

Piper arrived back at her apartment. Leo was gone. She took Pauline in and sat her on the bed. Piper laid down beside her and played with her for awhile.

"Pauline. I love you so much. I can't give you up. I want to be there when you learn to walk. I want to be there when you fall and scrape your knee. I want to hear your first word. I want to help you learn to ride a bike, to watch you go off to school, make friends, get your first boyfriend. And I want to be there when it doesn't work out. I want to be there when you start high school, pass your driving test, go to the prom, graduate. I want to be there when your heart is broken for the first time. I want to be there when your car breaks down. And when you find the love of your life. I want to be there when you start your family." Piper said, tears streaming down her face.

"But I don't think I can do this. Pauline, I'm making a choice. I would have such a great life raising you. And I would never regret it, not for a second. But this can't be about what I want. This is for you. I have to give you to a family where you could grow up with your mommy not having to go to college. With parents who could give you everything you need. And what you want. Pauline Marie, I will never be far away, but I have to give you to somebody who could provide for you. I'll settle for being the one who you can tell anything to. I'll always be there. Always."

And then Piper put Pauline in her crib, then laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

It was about 5 when Piper was woken up.

"Piper, where is Pauline?" Leo asked.

"In her crib. Where were you?" Piper asked, sitting up.

"I had an emergency from work. Are you okay?" Leo knew she had been crying.

"I'm fine," Piper said with a smile.

Leo looked into her eyes. He put his hands on her cheeks. "Tell the truth," he said. Piper's smiled dropped. She burst into tears and laid against his chest. He held her for awhile.

"I can't imagine not knowing her. I've heard her laugh, I've seen her smile. How can I just leave her?" Piper sobbed.

"I know it's hard. But we'll make it through this. I promise," Leo said as he wrapped his arms tight around her and rocked her back and forth.

"I don't think I can," Piper cried.

"We can. Together," he told her and kissed the top of her head. They laid back and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, after a couple Pauline middle-of-the-night wake ups, Piper woke up at 9 am. Leo was already up and getting ready for work. Piper had quit her job for Pauline. Luckily, Leo had gotten a promotion, and now he was making more than enough to support all of them.

Piper got ready, and then got Pauline ready. She picked out a cute ladybug onesie for her and made sure to take extra wipes in case of spit up. Then she got Pauline buckled in her car and followed the directions to the first adoptive parents' house. When she arrived, she noticed they barely had a backyard. And it looked too neat to raise a child here. She picked Pauline up and met Morris inside.

"Hello. How are you Piper?" Mrs. Loblaw asked. Pauline Marie Loblaw. She didn't like it.

"I'm doing great. A little tired. Miss Pauline likes to keep me up all night. How are you?" Piper asked with a smile.

The woman flashed Piper a fake smile. Piper could tell she didn't like the sound of her sleep being interupted. The rest of the visit was just as fake. Piper left knowing these weren't the people she wanted raising Pauline.

She drove to the second house. The Thomas'. Pauline Marie Thomas. She liked it. Morris followed her there and they walked in together.

"Hello Mrs. Thomas. I'm Officer Morris. And this is Piper and little Pauline."

"Hello Officer Morris. Hello Piper. How are you feeling? I hear babies can be tiring," she said, stroking Pauline's cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Thomas. And yes they are. But it's great. Would you like to hold her?" Piper asked.

"Oh please, call me Karyn. And of course," she said as she picked her up and cuddled her. "Hello cutie, how are you baby?" Mrs. Thomas cooed.

Piper watched Mrs. Thomas play with Pauline. She glanced out the back door window. Mrs. Thomas had a huge backyard with a small kiddy swimming pool. She also had a swingset.

"So, Karyn, do you have any kids?" Piper asked.

"Oh, no. I can't conceive," Karyn said. She saw Piper had noticed the kid toys in the backyard. "Oh those. Those are for my nieces. And sometimes the neighbor kids come over."

"Oh, that's sweet." Piper commented.

Piper noticed she must love kids to buy toys for ones that weren't even hers. She watched as Karyn lifted Pauline up and swished her around. Pauline giggled.

"Oh! She has the most beautiful big blue eyes," Karyn gasped.

"Doesn't she?" Piper said.

Piper spent most of the day there. Morris left after awhile. Around 6pm, Piper left.

"Piper, it may be too soon, but how big do you think our chances are?" Kayrn asked, holding her husband's hand.

"They're pretty good. You seem like loving people," Piper told them honestly.

Piper took Pauline home. Almost every day for the next month, Piper took Pauline to their house and they all hung out. They even babysat Pauline from time to time. Pauline was now almost 10 months old and Piper was just leaving their house. She had college in one week and had to make a decision.

She got out to her car and called Morris.

"These are the people, Morris. I want them to be Pauline's parents," she told him.

"You're sure?" Morris asked.

"I'm positive," she told him. She looked down at Pauline. She knew the Thomas' was the best possible place for her.

"Alright. I'll call them down here and we will fill out the paperwork," Morris said.

"Do I need to be there?" Piper asked.

"Um. I think there might be a few things you need to sign, because you've been her caretaker," Morris said.

"So does Pauline get a last name now?" Piper asked.

"Yes, the Thomas' pick it out. Most likely it will be Thomas," he told her. "Alright I have all the papers and I've had somebody call them and they are on their way."

Piper said goodbye and buckled Pauline in. She drove to the police department and walked into Morris' office. The Thomas' entered a few minutes after.

"Piper, are you sure? I'm so happy, but I want you to be sure," Karyn said.

"Karyn, you have been so incredible to me and Pauline. She loves you so much, and I'd like her to grow up with you," Piper told her. "And you," she told Karyn's husband, Tony. She hadn't really gotten to know Tony, but she knew he loved little Pauline more than life already.

Karyn hugged her and sat down to start the papers. Piper only had to sig two things. Then they were ready to process them.

"Okay, Mrs. Thomas, once these go through the system, Pauline can go home with you. That will be about two weeks," Morris said.

"Oh, Morris, I have college starting in one week. What am I supposed to do with Pauline?" Piper asked.

"There is an excellent daycare service at Stanford. It's free to those students keeping up an A average, so just try hard. Then in one week, you can get back to your life," Morris told her.

_But Pauline is my life, _Piper thought sadly.

"Alright. I'll see all of you later," Piper said.

_Two weeks, _She thought. _I'm going to make these two weeks the best, happiest days of her life. And mine.  
_

And they were.


	12. Pauline Marie Halliwell

Today was the first day of college. Leo was in the shower as Piper woke up. Their first classes started at 9. It was 7.

Immediately, Piper walked over to Pauline's crib and noticed she was standing up, grabbing onto the side. Piper picked her up.

"Were you standing up all by yourself? Oh, Pauline. You are so smart. I'm so proud of you!" Piper exclaimed. It wasn't the first time she had done it, but Piper was nonetheless proud. "Okay, baby, let's get you ready."

Piper put a cute red and black plaid dress on her. She slipped on baby flats with a bow on them. Leo emerged from the bathroom and got dressed. Then Piper handed Pauline to him.

"Good morning Miss Pauline!" Leo gasped. "Are you ready for your first day of daycare?"

Piper giggled and began getting ready. Leo put Pauline in her playpen and followed Piper to the bathroom. Piper began undressing for the shower. Leo massaged her bare shoulders.

"Are you ready? We are officially college freshman," Leo said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about leaving Pauline in a daycare though," Piper said as she hugged him.

Leo lifted her onto the counter, and held her body against his. She had on just her pajama shorts.

"She'll be fine. You've made such a great mother. I can't wait to have our own," Leo said, slipping her shorts off of her. "Now, finish getting ready, we have a big day." He said with a smile. He grabbed her ass and kissed her forehead. Then he left.

After everybody was ready, they left their apartment, which had nothing but Piper and Leo's bed, Pauline's crib, playpen, and changing table. They had moved everything to their dorm, and today, Leo was moving the rest of it. It was Piper's last time being there, so she said goodbye as she turned off the lights.

"Thanks for the memories."

Then she shut the door and left. She walked slowly down the walking path, and looked around. She got to her car, and watched as the place she had called home since her and Leo had first began their lives together entered her rear view mirror, as part of her past.

They arrived at the campus at 8:45. They took Pauline to the daycare center and signed her up. Piper took about ten minutes to say goodbye. Pauline was screaming and crying as Piper left. Piper even cried a little as she walked away. Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked off to their classes, which were almost right next to each other.

Piper's first day was very exciting and exausting. She loved all of her classes, and she was going to major in Psychology.

Her last class was dismissed and she walked outside. To her surprise, Leo was waiting for her with Pauline.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, kissing Leo. She picked up Pauline and cuddled her.

"How was Pauline today? Hm? Did you have a good day at daycare? I missed you," Piper said.

"Her teacher said she did very good. She even made some friends," Leo told her.

"Awwh. That's my girl," Piper said as she hugged her.

"How about I treat you ladies to some ice cream?" Leo suggested.

Pauline giggled as they walked to the campus ice cream parlor. Piper and Leo shared a chocolate sunday, and they got Pauline a oreo cream bowl. She made a mess of it. As Piper cleaned it off from around her mouth, Leo watched her. He couldn't wait until they had a baby of their own.

Leo and Piper spent the rest of the week adapting to life at college. Pauline loved her daycare, Leo and Piper were happier than ever, and Piper finally had a smooth sailing life. Just as she started to love it, her time with Pauline was up.

Piper walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Pauline giggled as she recognized the Thomas' house. She loved it here, and she loved Karyn. And Tony.

"Hey, Karyn. How are you?" Piper asked

"Oh, I'm great. Oh! Follow me, I'd like to show you the finished room," Karyn said, leading Piper and Pauline to Pauline's new room.

As they walked in, Piper saw ladybug wallpaper, a cute pink crib, a rocking chair, and tons of toys.

"Oh, Karyn, this is great. Uh, can I have a moment with her? You know, to say goodbye," Piper asked.

"Of course," Karyn nodded and left.

When the door closed, Piper sat down in the rocking chair.

"Oh, Pauline. I love you so much. I want you to know I will never leave your side. I'll never be too far. I promise," Piper said, the tears welling up in her eyes. Pauline began to weep, as if she knew what were happening. She hugged her close. Piper rocked her for a few minutes. Then she stood up, wiped her eyes and left the room.

"So, this is it. Are you ready to be a mommy?" Piper asked.

"Oh, I'm nervous and scared, but happy and excited. I am so, so thrilled," Karyn said quickly.

Piper handed Pauline to Karyn. Immediately, she knew what was happening and began to scream.

"Pauline, what's wrong, babydoll?" Piper asked.

Pauline's tears slowed and she gathered her breath. "Piper!" Pauline claimed.

"Oh my goodness! Her first word!" Piper gasped.

"Piper! Don't leave!" Pauline ordered.

"Pauline, sweety. Shhhhh," Piper said, trying to calm her.

"I can't believe it! Oh! Her first words!" Karyn cried.

"Honey. I'm not leaving, I'll be back to visit!" Piper assured her.

"No! Piper.." Pauline sobbed frustrated.

Piper sat in the couch with her.

"I'll be back soon! I promise, babydoll. Oh, I'm so proud of you. You said your first words!" Piper still couldn't believe it.

"Piper..." Pauline yawned. Piper walked her back to her new room and laid her down.

"Goodnight, babydoll. I'll see you soon," Piper said. After she fell asleep, Piper went back out to Karyn.

"She's down, so I guess I'll take off," Piper told her.

"Piper, wait!" Karyn said,

"Yeah?" Piper asked.

"We wanted you to know," she began, holding her husband's hand, "We are giving her the last name 'Halliwell'"

"Oh, Karyn. No, you don't have to do that," Piper said.

"I want to, and its already filed in the papers," Karyn told her.

Piper hugged her.

"I never want her to forget who she belonged to first," Karyn told her.

"Awh," Piper said. They were both crying. "Thank you so much Karyn. I knew I picked the right ones to raise her."

They hugged again, and Piper left. She cried all the way back, and when she got there, Leo was waiting on the swing on the dorm porch.

She stepped out of her car and ran to him. He embraced her in his arms and they both cried.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my whole life," Piper sobbed.

"I know, I know," Leo said, holding her tighter. They walked up to the dorm. Piper laid on the bed and cried for hours.

She got up and walked around. Dead silence. No crying. No little sneezes. None of the cute sounds Pauline used to make.

Nothing. Dead silence.

"It's too quiet," she said to Leo, who was blanked out on the couch, staring into space.

"Yes, it is," Leo said dully.

"Leo?" Piper said.

"Yeah?" Leo replyed.

"I love you." She said simply.

"I love you too," Leo said with a smile.

She walked over and hopped on the couch. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her forehead. Piper told him about Pauline's last name being Halliwell, and how Pauline said her first word, and then they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, I cried through writing the second half of this. It was hard to write.**

**Read& Review,**

**& lemme know what I can improve on.  
**


	13. Happiness Leads to Tragedy

Piper opened her eyes to find she was in her bedroom, all tucked in and cozy on Saturday morning. Leo must've moved her from the couch. The smell of biscuits and eggs had woken her. She began to get up, but Leo walked in with a tray. He sat it on her bedside table. It had biscuits and gravy, eggs, and toast.

"Aw, Leo. You didn't have to do this," Piper said, yawning.

"I wanted to," he said with a smile.

"I guess I fell for the right guy, huh?" Piper joked.

"Hm, I guess so," Leo played.

"You know, you're pretty amazing," Piper told him.

"No, you are. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm holding up. I just miss her, a lot," she said with a frown.

"It'll be better. So what does my fiance want to do today?" Leo asked.

"Hm. I thought we should go see the library at some point. We've been here two weeks and all we've done there is buy books, I'd like to browse," she said, taking a bite of the eggs. "Damn, these are good."

"Sounds fun." He said, then added "And, thank you."

They finished their breakfast and Piper got up.

"I need a shower," she said and walked over to get a towel.

"Need a partner?" Leo mused.

"Always," she said, then kissed him. She realized how long it had been since they had acted like a couple.

They walked to the bathroom connected at the lips, and ran into a wall once. They slipped their clothes off and proceeded to grope and grab everything on each other. Piper broke away and bent down to turn the water on. Leo seized the opportunity and tickled her sides. She popped back up.

"Ah!" Piper yelled. "That's not fair, tickling is my weakness!"

"Mwaha." Leo smiled as they climbed into the shower. He kept tickling her as they fell to the bottom, lying in each other's arms. Leo climbed on top of her, and sucked on her breast. He slowly snuck one hand between her legs. He used his middle finger to massage around. He sat up and raised her legs over his shoulders, he opened his mouth and began eating her out. He was licking and sucking and biting. She moaned and raised her arms above her head. Then she lowered them and grabbed the back of his head and pushed him further. His whole face was in now as he ate her out. She rocked her hips and thrust her body forward. He slipped his tongue in her. Suddenly he pulled out. He climbed on top of her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

He slipped into her and they made love in the tub. He slowly went in and out and she moaned softly. She grabbed onto his back as he was finishin off. They finished and they got up and began washing each other. They stepped out, and shared the one towel she had brought in. They giggled as they got dressed.

Leo knew he shouldn't be, but he was happy Pauline wasn't there for Piper to have to take care of. She was great at being a mother to her, and he loved Pauline too, but they were finally free to be the engaged college couple they were supposed to be.

They walked to the campus library, pausing every few minutes for a tickle, or a kiss.

When they got there, Leo went to go look at the car magazines. Piper took off for the Psychology section. On her way, she found a book about becoming a teacher.

* * *

**I have no clue why, but I decided to tie a little of Picket Fences into this.**

* * *

"Oh, that is a great book," a voice said behind her.

Piper turned to see the speaker. A short brunette.

"Really? It looks good," Piper said.

"It helped me with my major. I was going into Psychology, but I changed my mind after reading that," she said. "By the way, my name is Kim. Kim Brock."

"I'm Piper. Piper Halliwell. I'm actually going into Psych," Piper told Kim.

"Really? Well if you like kids, you should definitely read that," Kim advised.

"Thanks, Kim. Actually I think we are in Child Development together," Piper said.

"Oh, yeah! Piper. I remember you. You had to leave early one day because of your baby, right?" Kim asked.

"Oh, no. Not my baby. It's a long story," Piper said,

"Well, again, that book is great. I guess I'll see you around Piper," Kim said, then walked away.

Piper sat down to read her book. Piper had never though about becoming a teacher. She loved kids. She read the first few chapters, and bought the book. Leo met her at the checkout with a book on how to rebuild an old engine.

"Hm, teaching? I thought you wanted a psychology book?" Leo questioned.

"I did, but I found this and I had never thought about being a teacher. I mean, I could learn loads about child development, and I could be around kids at the same time," she told him.

"Are you going to change your major?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I need to learn more about it. I met this girl Kim who said it helped her decide her major. She was going into Psych, too," Piper said.

"I think you'd be the teacher that all the little boys have a crush on," he joked.

She giggled and then they walked out. They decided to go get lunch at China Garden.

They went back to their apartment and Leo waited at the car while she ran into get the keys.

As she was walking back to him, a motorcycle came out of nowhere and zoomed right into Piper. She fell immediately.

"Piper!" Leo screamed. "NO!"

Leo ran over to her. The guy got off his motorcycle. Leo threw his cell phone at him.

"Call the hospital. NOW!" Leo roared.

The guy cursed under his breath as he dialed.

"Piper? Piper?! Wake up!" Leo cried.

He tried to get her to wake up, but she wouldn't. Leo couldn't wait for the ambulance. He picked her up and ran with intensity as the adrenaline rushed through him. He ran to the campus hospital with her in his arms. As he got there, the ambulance was just leaving. He rushed her in and demanded help.

They rushed her to the ER and took her in to stabilize her then took X-rays.

The guy on the motorcycle came in a few minutes after.

"Man I am so sorry. I didn't even see her," he said.

"Back off. You are lucky I didn't kill you back there," Leo said fiercely.

"I am so sorry. Dude, you must've ran here in like 10 seconds. The ambulance got there way after you took off," the guy said.

"Listen 'dude', do not talk to me. I am resisting the urge to rip your throat out right now, so FUCK OFF!" Leo roared. "You better hope she is okay."

The guy walked off. Leo sat in a chair and waited to hear from the doctor. After 10 minutes, a nurse came out. Leo jumped up.

"How is she? Is anything broken? Will she be okay?" Leo demanded.

"We aren't sure yet. She hasn't woken up yet. We've stabilized her, but she might need awhile. Both of her legs, and her left arm are broken, and she has a pretty big gash on he right arm. She lost alot of blood," The nurse said.

"Will she be okay?" He asked, hopelessly.

"There isn't much we can do. I'm sorry," she said.

"No," he said slowly. "You listen to me. You get your ass in there and you save her. Right now."

The nurse opened her mouth to say something.

"NOW!" Leo screamed.

"We'll do everything we can," she assured him.

She walked back into Piper's room and told the doctor something.

Leo sank into the wall and cried.

_I can't lose her, _Leo thought. _I won't make it if I lose her. _He sat against the wall and waited for news as he cried.


	14. Leo's Prayers

Leo woke up in Piper's room three days later. He had been here since this all happened. Piper's family had come and stayed yesterday for a few hours while Leo went home to get clothes and a shower and blankets. Phoebe had stayed and she was out getting coffee. Karyn had also come with Pauline. He stood up and stretched. As he walked over to her bed, he noticed her pillow was falling. He gently lifted her head and replaced it. Piper hadn't woken up yet, and the doctors believed she was in a coma.

Leo sat in the chair beside her and watched her sleep.

"Wake up, Piper. Please wake up," he whispered.

Phoebe walked in and handed Leo his cup of coffee.

"Anything happen?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Nothing," Leo responded lifelessly.

Phoebe and Leo had stayed up almost all night. They cried and talked and comforted each other.

"She'll come out of it. Piper is a fighter," she said.

"I know," he said with a smile. "She'll be waking up soon." His voice cracked as he reassured himself.

Phoebe leaned over and hugged him.

"If I know Piper, she'll be up and complaining in no time," Phoebe said.

Leo forced a smile. His heart broke a little more every time he looked at her.

"I wonder where she is. If she's dreaming. If she hears me. If she feels anything," Leo thought aloud.

"Of course she does," Phoebe said, and began to cry. "Of course she does," she repeated.

The tears streamed down Leo's face. "Then why won't she wake up? Why won't she-"

He choked up and he closed his eyes.

"Oh, honey. She'll wake up. Very soon," Phoebe said as she stood up and kissed Piper's forehead. Then she walked back over to the couch she had slept on. They sat in silence for hours.

"What do we do when we have to go to school?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess we go. I'll get Piper's work, and spend the nights here," he said.

"I'll come whenever I can," Phoebe said. "But right now, I think you need to be alone with her."

"Okay," Leo said as she gathered her things and left. "I'll see you later."

Leo pulled out Piper's laptop. He went into her pictures and found one of her in a field. One day they had a picnic out there. Piper had a long white skirt on and a teal tank top covered by Leo's jacket. She was smelling a flower and her face was coverd in sunlight as her skirt was flowing in the wind. He smiled as he looked at it. He looked at the Piper in the picture, full of life and happiness. Then he looked at the Piper laying in the bed, lifeless and pale. The tears continued to stream and they covered his shirt. He closed the laptop and put it away. He stood up and kissed Piper's hand, then her forehead.

"Please. Piper, wake up. Please. I can't. I won't. Please. I can't lose you," Leo sobbed over her body. "I can't do this."

He held her hand and cried over her. He rested his head on her chest. After a few minutes, he got up and sat back in the chair. He watched her breathe in. Then out. He watched her chest move up. Then down.

Leo wasn't religious. He never had been. He hadn't gone to church in years. He never prayed. He never thanked God for anything. But at this moment he would do anything that could possibly help.

"I know I have never been very faithful," He spoke quietly and held Piper's hand with both of his. "I don't go to church. And I don't pray. But In front of me, is the love of my life. My future wife. My love. And I cannot lose her. If you save her, if you could please wake her up, I'll do all those things. I'll go to church every Sunday. I'll pray before every meal. I'll live like I'm supposed to. Please. I am begging you."

Leo looked up and pleaded with all he had in him.

"I beg of you. Save her please. Without Piper, I am nothing. I would die without her. I can't immagine not waking up to her smile everyday. Please wake her up. Save her life. And mine."

Piper's eyes fluttered, and Leo gasped. Leo smashed the nurse button. One came running in.

"What? Is something wrong?" The nurse asked.

"Her eyes! They opened for a second!" Leo cried.

"Oh," The nurse looked disappointed. "That's her body's natural reflects. She isn't waking up. Her body is-"

"Her body is what?!" Leo demanded.

"Her body is, well, it's shutting down," she said slowly.

"What?" Leo said weakly. "No. That. That's not whats happening. That can't happen."

"I'm so sorry," she spoke softly.

Leo stormed out. He needed a break from all of this. He ran back to their dorm. He passed the spot where it happened. The blood stains were still there. He cried as he passed it, and then barged into their dorm. He ran to the bed and laid down on her side of it. He shoved his face into her pillow. It smelled just like her. He cried as he remembered the times she had laid here. He smiled when he thought of the time he walked in she and Pauline were laying together and Piper was playing with her nose. He laid there and cried all the pain out. Around an hour later he returned to the hospital. He walked in and saw her still lying there. He smiled and walked over to kiss her forehead.

He checked his emails quickly, and decided to work on the essays he had due. He kept himself distracted with busywork. Anything was better than falling apart. He worked for hours on his assignments. He finished up and saved his work. As he closed the program he was using, he saw Piper's screensaver. It was a picture of Piper and Leo kissing on a bridge. You could see the horizon between the sky and water behind them. It made him smile. He turned on some of Piper's favorite music. He was trying to be in a good mood. He wanted there to be happiness in the atmosphere when she woke up. He knew she would wake up. He had asked God.

Wouldn't that be enough?


	15. Saving Piper

Leo approached Piper's room on Friday morning, he was happy because all his teacher's agreed to let him video tape the lecture with a webcam, and then email him the video of class, and he could email any questions he had. He'd been doing it all week.

He walked in to find Piper's doctor speaking with a man he had never seen before.

"Oh. Hello Leo!" Dr. Williamson said.

"Hi, any changes?" Leo asked, heading over to Piper.

"Well, yes Leo. Her reflects are going down," He said.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

The new man interjected. "That is why I'm here."

"Oh, are you going to save her?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Well, no. I'm from the Organ Donation Association. We were wondering where Piper stood on donating her organs," he spoke seriously.

"Excuse me? She needs her organs, or, or she'll die!" Leo yelled.

"Leo, she _is _dying," Dr. Williamson said.

"No she isn't. Both of you, get out now. You want to kill her. I won't let you," Leo said holding onto Piper's arm. They shook their heads and left. He leaned down next to her.

"I'll save you. The doctors won't," he looked to the ceiling, "And God won't. But I will."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here."

He sat down and opened the laptop, it was around the end of class, so he should be getting the email anytime of his first class. He plugged up his headphones, and waited for the email.

A few minutes later, it came. He opened it and took out his notebook and began to take notes on the lesson.

He glanced up at Piper, hooked up to all these machines. She wasn't even breathing by herself anymore. He sighed with a frown. He returned to his notes. It pained him just to think of Piper feeling any pain. The nurses came in a few times, to check on her. They just smiled at Leo and then left.

After two lessons he shut the laptop and decided to continue later. He dozed for awhile and then watched Piper for awhile. He was trying to think of any way there was to help her. Praying hadn't worked. That was all he knew to do. He couldn't accept the fact that Piper was _dying._ It was so unreal. Phoebe hadn't been here for awhile. She couldn't even look at Piper without bursting out in tears.

While Leo was thinking, the door opened. He looked open to see Dan. He walked in and looked at Piper.

He immediately turned away. "Oh my god."

"Why the hell are you here?" Leo asked.

"Phoebe told me what happened. How long has she been like this?" Dan asked, he could barely look at her.

"Days. A week, tomorrow." Leo said solemnly.

"Geez. What happened?" Dan said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Moron hit her with his motorcycle. He skipped town after it happened. Lucky he did, I would've murdered him by now," Leo said, not taking his eyes off Piper.

"Oh my god. Piper. It's just," he looked away again, "It's so weird to see her like that."

"Tell me about it," Leo said. "Why did you come?" He looked up at Dan.

"I, I needed to see her. When Phoebe told me, I rushed here," Dan said.

"Dan, she isn't your girlfriend anymore," Leo said.

"I know that. I'm sorry if it's weird that I came. Is she really, you know?" Dan said.

Leo knew the word he was going to say was 'dying'.

"Yeah. And these damn doctors won't do anything," Leo said.

Dan sighed. He looked at Piper. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Leo was a little upset by this.

"Goodbye, Piper," Dan said. And with that, he walked away.

Leo immediately wiped Piper's forehead clear of Dan's kiss. Then a nurse walked in.

"Leo, she needs to be washed. We were going to give her a sponge bath," she said. "Would you like to?"

"Oh sure. Anything to help," he said, taking the bucket and sponge. He had watched the nurses do it before, so he knew he could do it.

The nurse left and pulled the curtains around them for privacy. Leo lifted her up and untied the back of her gown. Then he slipped it off. He looked at her frail body. Her legs and arm were in a cast. The rest of her was bruised, or cut. He started by washing her neck. Then he took a separate washcloth to her face. Then he washed the sponge and washed her good arm, being careful of the gash, which hadn't really healed. He washed her sides and stomache, then her chest. He moved on to the lower area. The casts went up to around where shorts would end. Then he washed the sponge again. He lifted her up again and washed her back, and her butt. He washed everywhere else he could, avoiding the bruises. Then the nurse came back in with a fresh gown and blankets. He tied it on her and put the new blankets on her. Then he kissed her forehead and sat down beside her once more. He looked at her. Then he stood up and whispered in her ear.

"Piper I know you can hear me. I need you to listen. Please hang on, just hold up for a little while longer. You will get better. I promise. Just hold on, keep fighting." Then he realized what he was asking of her. "But if you are in any pain," he began to cry, "Let go."

"Leo?"

Leo opened his eyes and realized what had happened. Piper had woken up!

"Piper? Oh god, Piper!" Leo yelled.

He jammed the nurse button about twenty times. Three came running in. They had to quickly undo her respirator so she could breathe.

Piper looked confused.

"She's awake!" Leo shouted.

Then he grabbed her and held her close. He rocked her back and forth.

"You came back. I knew you would. Oh, Piper," He said in her ear.

"Leo? What happened?" Piper asked, she was scared because she couldn't move.

"What do you remember?" Leo asked.

"I remember you. And you held me, and ran with me," she said slowly.

"Yes. Yes. I ran with you here," Leo said.

"Why?" Piper asked. "What happened to me?"

"A man on a motorcycle hit you. And broke both of your legs. And your arm." Leo told her. He was so happy to hear her voice. "Everybody was sure you were going to die, even Phoebe. Oh god, Phoebe!"

He ripped out his cell and called Phoebe.

"Leo? I'm in class!" Phoebe said.

"She woke up! She came back!" Leo told her.

"Oh my god!" Leo heard he breathe. He heard her talking to her teacher. "I'm sorry, I have to leave. My sister just woke up from a coma!"

He hung up and looked back at Piper.

"Who- Who is Phoebe?" She asked.

"What? Phoebe, you know, Pheebs?" Leo told her, but she continued to look confused. "Your little sister, Piper."

"I have sister?" Piper asked.

"Oh god." He looked to the nurse.

"Does she have amnesia?!" He yelled.

"Calm down, it could be only temporary. Often, when people wake up, they only remember the essentials in their lives. Usually only the person that mentally meant the most to them," she said. "Her full memory should be coming back in a few hours, give her time. The more important things will come back first."

"Oh okay." Leo said, then looked to Piper, who was trying to claw the wires off of her.

"Phoebe, your little sister, is on her way to see you. I'm sure your whole family is." Leo told her.

"What whole family? Leo, all I have is you and Pauline." She said blankly.

"Piper? Pauline's is gone," Leo said.

"What?! Somebody took my baby?!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, Pauline was adopted. Don't you remember? You gave her to Karyn Thomas."

"Oh, right. Must have slipped my mind," Piper said with a laugh. The nurse nodded.

"Told ya. It's coming back." The nurse said.

"Piper do you remember Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"Phoebe? No. Sorry." Piper said.

Leo quickly opened her laptop and pulled up a picture of Piper with Phoebe and Paige.

"See? This is Phoebe. And this is Paige." Leo said pointing. "Paige is your little sister. Well, your little half-sister."

"Oh! Phoebe! I remember Phoebe! How could I forget Phoebe?" Piper said, laughing.

Then Phoebe walked in, followed by Prue, Paige and Patty.

"Phoebe!" Piper said. Phoebe ran over and hugged her.

"Um, can you all come out here for a second?" Leo asked them, gesturing to the hallway.

He shut the door to speak with them.

"Piper's memory is gone for now. The nurse said she'll remember more and more as time goes by. She remembered me and Pauline when she first woke up. And when I showed her a picture of Phoebe, she remembered." Leo told them.

"So she'll remember us when she sees us?" Prue asked.

"Maybe," He said. Then he led them in and one by one, introduced them.

"Piper this is your m-" Leo said, but Piper cut him off.

"I remember my mom, Leo," Piper said.

"Oh, that's good. Who else do you remember?" Leo asked.

"You, and Phoebe, and," she looked at Paige. "You're Paige, right?"

"Yeah, Piper, I'm Paige." Paige said slowly.

"Okay, that's good, Piper." Leo said. Prue stepped up.

"Okay, Piper. Remember me?" Prue asked.

"Uhm, no. Sorry," Piper said.

Prue frowned. "It's me, Prue. I'm your older sister, Piper."

"Oh! Prue, I remember we used to steal candy from Grams' locked kitchen drawer!" Piper laughed, then they hugged.

"Okay, let's give her some rest," the nurse said.

They all left except Leo and Phoebe. Phoebe walked over to Piper and hugged her.

"I love you. I didn't think you'd wake up," Phoebe said as she started to cry.

Then, Dr. Williamson walked in.

"It's true," he said, in shock. "This is a medical miracle!" He exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Leo said coldly.

Dr. Williamson walked over to Piper, when Leo held his arm out to stop him.

"What are you doing, Leo?" Piper asked.

"He wanted to kill you. I wanted me to let them take your organs," he said, not looking away from him.

"Leo, we all thought she was going to die," Dr. Williamson tried to explain.

"You think I give a damn? If you had your way, she would be dead right now," Leo said sharply. "We are leaving."

Piper sat up, finally free of all the wires, some the nurses had to extract. She stood up and then realized how dizzy she was. She almost fell, but Leo caught her. Then he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and handed her the clothes he brought for her when she woke up.

"I'll help you change, then we will get you to a real doctor, baby," he said gently.

As soon as they finished and Leo sat Piper on the bed, Dr. Williamson opened his mouth.

"Leo, we can give her the best medical care here," he said.

"Oh, you mean the kind that kills her? No thanks. You can send me the bill. You are lucky I don't sue you," Leo said.

With that, the doctor left. Leo turned to Phoebe. She hugged him.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, she would be dead right now. Thank you, Leo. You saved her," Phoebe said.

"Yes, he did," Piper spoke up. "Phoebe, did he tell you how I got here?"

"Ambulance?" Phoebe guessed.

"No, the ambulance was taking too long. I remember. So he picked me up and ran on foot here, with me in his arms. I would've been dead a long time ago, but he saved me," Piper said, looking at Leo. She walked over to him, and gave him a passionate kiss. "Thank you."

"Aw, I'm going to cry," Phoebe said.

"Me too," said Piper.

"I'm all cried out," Leo joined.

They all laughed and hugged each other. Then they left and went to San Francisco Memorial to get Piper checked out. They found out she was all okay except she needed a wheelchair and new casts, because her swelling had gone down. Once they were done there, Leo helped Piper into the car and then they went home and settled her in. She had her laptop, the tv, and Leo did whatever she needed him to do. Her arm would be healed 6 weeks. Her legs still had 10 weeks. She had alot of classwork to make up, and Leo had gone everyday to all her classes and got her work. Her teachers let her do what Leo had been doing, and watch her classes on her laptop and do her assignments.

For the next few weeks, Leo went to all his classes and picked up and books Piper needed. It was a routine thing. And every day, Piper and Leo had fun with her spongebaths. They were happy together, and Leo didn't waste one second when he was with her. He was so grateful to have her back.

And they spent their time together planning the wedding, which would be in 6 months, having fun, and just being in love.


	16. Returning Life

Piper felt relieved as the cast on her arm was removed. Her new doctor, Dr. Hightower, handed her an antibacterial wipe. Piper wiped her whole arm down and then got some lotion from her purse and rubbed it on.

"Okay, Piper, I think we're done here. How does it feel?" Dr. Hightower asked.

"Free," Piper said with a smile.

"Does it hurt at all?" Leo asked.

"Not really," she told him.

He kissed her on the cheek and he pushed her out to the car. She still had another month with her leg casts. She stretched her arm out as Leo picked her up and sat her in the car. As he was folding her wheelchair and putting it away, she was thinking about how much pain she must've put Leo through when he thought she was going to die. He got in and turned the car on.

"Leo?" Piper asked.

"Yeah?" He said, checking his mirrors.

"How did you feel when they told you I was dying?" She questioned.

"To be honest," he took a deep breath, "It didn't seem possible that I could exist without you. So I didn't really react, because I didn't think it could ever happen. When it hit me that it was very possible and probable with your condition, I had planned to kill myself if it happened."

Leo said this as if it was nothing, and he drove out of the parking lot.

"I would freak out," she said slowly, "but I know I'd feel the same way if the situation was reversed," she said.

Leo reached a stop sign and leaned over to kiss her. She kissed back intensely.

"Not exactly good to know, but I figured as much," he said with a smile.

He flipped on the radio. Piper gasped.

"Our song!" Piper said.

Leo smiled as he recognized the song that had been playing as he proposed to her.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While your far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment, forever,  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

"This is my favorite song in the whole world," Piper said with a glow in her eyes. Leo looked over at her and smiled.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
__Then I kiss your eyes  
__And thank God we're together  
__I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
__Forever and ever_

"I love you so much," Leo told her.

"I love you _too _much," Piper laughed.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
__I don't want to miss one kiss  
__I just want to be with you  
__Right here with you, just like this  
__I just want to hold you close  
__Feel your heart so close to mine  
__And just stay here in this moment  
__For all the rest of time_

As they pulled up at home, Leo didn't turn the car off. Instead he leaned over, grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her passionately. They tangled their tongues, and held each other close.

_Cause even when I dream of you  
__The sweetest dream will never do  
__I'd still miss you baby  
__And I don't want to miss a thing  
__Don't want to close my eyes  
__I don't want to fall asleep  
__I don't want to miss a thing..._

As the song ended, they broke apart. Piper was out of breath. Leo got out and opened her door. He had the wheelchair ready, and lifted her into it. He shut and locked the car, and pushed her up the walkway, and then into the elevator.

"I feel like a spoiled bitch in this thing. I wish I could just walk," Piper complained.

"All in good time, my love," Leo said with a laugh.

Piper laughed, too.

They walked in and Leo carried Piper to the bed. She giggled as he kissed her neck. He then laid down beside her, and tickled and hugged her. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly, and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"I don't know what I would've done without you," he sighed.

Piper smiled and put her hands over his. It was a bit awkward because of the casts, but most of her bruises and cuts were gone. The big cut on her arms was healing nicely, leaving almost no scar.

_I vow to myself, _Leo promised himself, _If I ever see Kenny Lacose again, I'll kill him. I'll kill him slowly, painfully. Or worse..._

Leo smiled as he rubbed his muscular hands across her frail, healed body. He was so happy to be able to hold her again. She felt his touch and knew they would never, ever, for any reason, part from each other. Their connection was much too strong. It got stronger with every moment they spent together. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

When they woke up, it was almost time to get ready for school. Piper was going back to class in a few days, when she could push her own wheelchair. Until then, her teachers were letting her do the webcam learning, like Leo did. Leo showered and went to say goodbye.

"Kay, babe. I'm gonna take off," he told her, buttoning his shirt.

"Alright," she said. She looked up, waiting for her kiss.

He walked over, smiled, and kissed her intensely.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just page me. I'll come running," Leo said.

"Okay," she said with a laugh.

He gave her another kiss and walked out. Piper opened her laptop and got to work. She opened up to her next free page of notes and began. Around noon, she got bored and closed her laptop. She missed Leo. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. She found her favorite movie was on, The Breakfast Club. She couldn't help laughing, because it was so old.

Meanwhile, Leo was in class. He missed Piper terribly. He wondered what she was up to. He tried miserably to grasp the concept of the professor's words, but he was too distracted. Piper had dozed off to sleep, when the ringtone of her phone woke her up.

_Tonight will change our lives,  
It's so good to be by your side,  
But we'll cry,  
We won't give up the fight_

Piper cleared her throat and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" Piper answered lazily.

"Hello, Piper! How are you?" Piper recognized Dr. Hightower's voice.

Piper sat up and stretched.

"Doing okay," Piper said.

"Well that's great. Listen, I was looking over your X-rays, and it turns out your right leg is _much _worse than your left. So your left cast is ready to come off," Dr. Hightower said.

"Oh, that is great! When can I come in?" Piper asked.

"Looks like a free spot on Wednesday at 11 am," Dr. Hightower offered.

"Great! I'll be there!" Piper exclaimed.

Piper figured Leo would be on his free period, so she paged him. Just a few minutes later, he walked in the door.

"Hey, babe. I was already on my way," he said with a smile.

"Oh," Piper said. "How long can you stay?"

"Hm, about two hours before my next class," Leo said.

"Dr. Hightower called. I'm going in Wednesday to get my left cast off," Piper said.

"Congratulations," Leo said with a grin.

He climbed into bed with her and slipped her top off. He began kissing he neck and got on top of her. He unclasped her bra and slowly pulled it off. His hands were on their way to her hips as he remembered Dr. Hightower's rule. No sex. He stopped and sighed.

"Leo?" Piper said looking confused.

"Doctor's orders," he said as he kissed her cheek and began to get off.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, pulling him back on and kissing his chest.

Leo hesitated.

"You have to tell me if it hurts at all," he said. Piper nodded. "Promise?" He pressed. She nodded and he continued slipping her shorts off. He slipped his boxers off and got ready. He moved her legs slightly apart. He slowly pushed himself into her, and she gaspeed a little. Leo paused.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

Piper responded by grabbing onto his back and pulling him closer. He took it as a yes, and went deeper. He ran his fingers through her hair and he picked up speed. He was gentle, afraid to get too rough. Leo kissed her passionately as he went all the way. She moaned and grabbed onto his back tighter. Leo pushed harder as he got faster. Piper moaned from both pleasure and pain. She didn't tell Leo her right leg was killing her, but it felt too good and she knew he would stop. Piper climaxed and screamed, but Leo kept going. She laid back, trying not to scream from pure pain now. It wasn't just her leg now, he wasn't stopping and she couldn't take much more. She laid there, being pushed up and down. He jerked in and out and in and out. She moaned for him to stop, but he kept going. He positioned himself and went farther than he ever had. She tried to scream from the intensity, but her breath was gone. It was all she could do not to pass out. Piper let out a sigh and realized she was crying. Suddenly, Leo cummed deep into her. He slowed down, but he was still very deep. He had a huge relieved look on his face. Piper panted heavily, and furiously, for several minutes. Leo didn't get off of her, or even pull out of her. He watched her face.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Too... Much..." Piper exhaled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

At long last, he pulled out of her and climbed off. He still had about 45 minutes before he had to leave. Leo noticed how sweaty they both were. He got up and shortly returned with a cold washcloth. He sponged her torso down. He rubbed it own his own body and then returned it to hers. He rested it on her forehead.

The rest of their time, they didn't talk. They cuddled and kissed and hugged.

Piper smiled as he got ready and left.

"I love you," they said at the same time, and laughed. He kissed her goodbye and was gone.


	17. Piper's Dreams

_Piper was walking down her high school hallway. She saw Leo standing at the end, waiting for her, next to a teacher. Suddenly, her outfit changed into a wedding dress. Her books turned ito a bouquet, and her friends were throwing flower pedals as she walked towards the end of the hallway. She looked up and noticed the teacher was now a minister and Leo was now in a tux. She looked around, confused. She kept walking up to Leo. When she reached him, he looked into her eyes._

_"Do you?" He asked. His voice echoed._

_"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked._

_"We are getting married. Isn't that what you wanted?" His voice echoed throughout what used to be the hallway, and was now a church. The lockers had turned into pews, and her friends and family were all watching her._

_"We haven't even set a date, Leo!" Piper whispered in exclamation. _

_"Maybe you are putting it off for a reason," the minister interjected. "Maybe you aren't ready."_

_His voice echoed as well. Then the church turned into a house. The wedding was gone. She was sitting on an unfamiliar couch, and looked up to see Leo, on the chair across the room. _

_"Mommy, mommy!" Piper heard a voice yell. She followed the sound into a small bedroom._

_On her way, two small boys ran past her._

_"Chris, Wyatt! No running in the house!" It took Piper a moment to realize it had come from her._

_As she entered the room, she saw a small girl sitting on the floor, playing with a dollhouse._

_"Mommy! Will you play dollies with me?" The little girl asked._

_Piper looked confused. "Huh?" She asked._

_Piper walked back to Leo._

_"Honey, is Melinda okay?" Leo asked._

_"Melinda?" She began to feel hopeless._

_"Yes, was she okay?" Leo asked._

_"Who is Melinda? Who is Wyatt? Who is Chris?" Piper asked him slowly._

_"Our children, Piper!" Leo said. "Are you okay?"_

_"Our children? Leo, this... this isn't real.... this is happening too fast," she said._

_Suddenly, Leo's face became stern. He put his hand on her shoulder and began shaking her._

_"Piper? Piper? Wake up!" Leo said._

Piper opened her eyes. Leo was hovering over her.

"You okay? You were talking in your sleep and you had a confused look on your face," Leo said.

"Are we married?" Piper whispered. "Do we have kids?"

"No... Are you alright, Piper?" Leo asked with a laugh.

She fell back and closed her eyes.

"Weird dreams. That's all," she said. Then opened her eyes.

Leo laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm off to work for a few hours," he said.

"Oh, okay. Oh and Kim is coming over today," Piper told him.

"Kim?" Leo questioned.

"You know, the girl I met at the library," she reminded him.

"Okay," Leo bent over to kiss her and then helped her get into her wheelchair.

He gave her another kiss and then he left. She heard the lock click behind him. He had become very protective of her lately. He had called the police department everyday to see if they had caught Kenny Lacose yet. They hadn't.

Piper began to practice getting around in the apartment. She mastered the kitchen and bedroom, and was about to see if she could get into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. She rolled to it, unlocked it, and let Kim in. They had become pretty close.

"Hey Kim," Piper greeted.

"Hey Piper," Kim said. "How are the wheels going?"

"Eh, let's just say I will _never _take my legs for granted again," said Piper.

Kim laughed as Piper motioned for her to sit down.

"I get this one off Wednesday," Piper said, pointing to her left leg.

"Oh, that's awesome. So, then you get crutches?" Kim asked.

Piper smiled, "Hopefully."

Kim and Piper hung out until Leo got home. He walked in the door.

"I'm home," he called. They came out of the kitchen to see him.

"Oh, hi Kim. I'm Leo," he told her, shaking her hand.

"My, oh my. Look what Miss Piper found," she said, looking in his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, stepping toward Piper.

"So you are Piper's boyfriend?" Kim asked.

"Fiance, actually," Leo said, emphasizing the first word.

Kim looked a bit disappointed for a moment, but then her smile returned.

"That's nice. When's the date?" Kim asked.

"Acutally," Piper interjected. "We haven't set one."

"Oh well, I'd better get going. I'll catch you later, Piper," Kim said. She picked up her bag and left.

"Bye," Piper called after her. Kim eyed Leo as she waved to Piper.

"She seems nice," Leo said, not hiding the apparent sarcasm in his voice.

"Hm. She certainly liked you," Piper said. She returned his sarcasm with annoyance, too.

Leo didn't like this conversation. He changed the subject.

"Well, guess what?" He said.

Piper smiled. "What?"

"_I _like _you,_" he said.

"I wouldv'e never guessed," Piper giggled as they slipped into a kiss.

Together, their night was filled with laughter and love.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But I'm going straight into another one. You can expect another within a few hours.**

**Read & Review.**

**PS; Any suggestions on how long they should wait to get married? I'm thinking the summer after their freshman year.**


	18. Piper's Baby Sister is All Grown Up

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"It doesn't hurt at all," Piper told Leo as she walked on her new crutches.

"Great," Leo told her with a smile.

Piper and Leo had just arrived home from the hospital. Piper's left leg was free at last.

"Yuck. I have to go wash and shave," Piper said.

Leo laughed and helped her to the bathroom. Once they were done, Leo carried her to the bed and laid her down on the cool sheets.

"You know, I'm awfully hungry," he said.

She picked up on the hint and undid her towel.

_Freshly shaved, _Leo thought, _Yum._

He began by moving her legs apart and positioned her face and licked gently around. He tongue slipped up and she moaned. Piper felt him mass around as he tongued her. Then his mouth glided to the top and he gently nibbled. His hands found their way to hers and he held on to them while he ate her out. She moaned with pleasure as he finished up. He pulled himself up and covered them in the blankets. Piper turned her head to smile at him, and noticed the tears falling from his eyes.

"Baby?" Piper said, startled. "What's wrong?"

Leo said nothing. He only wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She looked at him and stroked his back.

"I came so close to losing you and I can't stop thinking, 'What if I had let the doctor take your organs?' I could've killed you," he said, weeping harder.

"But you didn't," she said. "You saved me."

He said nothing so she continued.

"You saved me when nobody else would. You never gave up," She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. She noticed she was crying too.

Piper held his head to her chest as they cried.

"Don't ever think I could live with out you," Leo finally whispered.

"I won't. And you, never ever forget you are the reason I am living," Piper said. "Will you come somewhere with me?"

Leo looked confused, but nodded. They got dressed and Piper told Leo directions. When they arrived, Leo got out and helped Piper out.

They were on the hill Piper had gone to before.

"This is where I went when I had to decide whether or not to give up Pauline," she said.

Leo looked out onto the city. He felt at peace.

Leo sat up on the hood of the car, and pulled Piper into his arms.

"It's a great thinking place," Leo told her. Then he kissed her neck.

Piper nodded. They stayed for about an hour, looking and watching.

"Thank you," Leo whispered.

Piper answered by kissing him. They silently got in the car and drove off. As they pulled into their parking lot, Piper saw Phoebe's car. Piper jumped out of the car.

"Phoebe?" She yelled.

Phoebe came running over to her, crying hysterically. Piper wrapped her arms around her little sister, and held her.

"Honey? What happened?" Piper asked her.

Phoebe didn't respond, so Piper led her inside. They sat down. Piper held Phoebe's hands and looked into her eyes.

"What happened?" Piper noticed her voice was shaky.

Phoebe opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, she spoke.

"I- I- I'm," Phoebe was so hysterical she couldn't breath.

"What happened?" Piper asked, a bit more firmly this time.

Phoebe looked pitiful. "I'm pregnant," she said quietly. Then she leaned into Piper's shoulder again.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, shocked.

"I'm so sorry," Phoebe said. She looked up. "Grams kicked me out, I had nowhere else to go."

"Oh, honey," Piper said, calming down.

Piper held Phoebe to her shoulder. She looked at Leo. He was just as bewildered as her.

"What do I do?" Phoebe whispered.

"You stay here," Piper said. "Leo can you go get a pillow and a blanket?"

Leo rushed off and Piper held her baby sister in her arms.

"Oh, honey," Piper whispered sympathetically. "Tell me what happened."

Phoebe calmed down and breathed steadily.

"C-C-Cole came back about a month ago. A-and I didn't tell anybody because nobody approved of me d-dating him," Phoebe said. "S-so I told mom and she said she would help me, but when G-Grams found out, she called me a stupid little slut and I could g-go live with Cole."

"So why didn't you go to Cole's?" Piper asked soothingly.

"I haven't t-told him yet," she said weakly.

"You have to tell him Pheebs," Piper said. Leo returned with a pillow and a comforter.

"I know. And I know he'll be supportive, but how can I have a- a- a _baby?_" Phoebe said.

"Leo, it's Cole's," Piper said.

"Cole?!" Leo asked, his face twisted.

Piper nodded. She helped Phoebe get situated on the couch. Then she kissed her forehead.

"If you need anything at all, we are right in the bedroom," Piper told her. She followed Leo in and he closed the door. She put her crutches against the wall.

"So, how are you?" Leo asked.

"I am in shock," Piper said. "She is my _baby _sister. She can't be having a _baby."_

"I know," Leo said. He walked over and helped her get into bed. Then he turned off the light, laid down beside her and held her. After awhile, they fell asleep.


	19. Including Paige

Piper awoke to the sound of Phoebe sobbing. It had been a week.

Leo sat up beside her and looked at her.

"I don't blame her," Piper said. "I felt like that even when I wasn't sure."

Leo kissed her cheek and laid back down. Piper rubbed her eyes and got up and grabbed her crutches. She got them under her arms and hopped to the living room. She found Phoebe curled up on the couch, shaking. Piper sighed, she felt so helpless. She sat on the couch next to Phoebe and patted her shoulder. Phoebe looked up.

"How are you, kid?" Piper asked, then sighed. "I can't really call you that anymore."

Phoebe sat up and buried her head in her knees. "I feel like I can't breathe."

Piper put her arm around Phoebe.

"It'll get better. You'll see," Piper said. "You should probably tell Cole soon."

Phoebe gave a smile. Then her face returned to it's pitiful state.

"I already did. I did before I came here," Phoebe said.

"Really? What did he say?" Piper asked.

Phoebe frowned. "He doesn't want anything to do with me. Or the baby," she said.

"Oh, Pheebs," Piper said.

"Are you sure he wasn't just in shock?"

Phoebe and Piper both looked up. It was Leo, standing in the doorway.

"No. He got over his shock pretty quickly. Then he said it was over," Phoebe told him.

"Piper, I'm going out for awhile," Leo said.

Piper turned to Phoebe.

"I'll be right back," she said, then got up to go talk to Leo.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked him, when she found him in the bathroom.

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him treat her like this," Leo said. "She was there for me when I almost lost you. I have to do this."

He finished putting his clothes on and stormed off. As the door slammed, Piper hung her head down in stress.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said.

Piper looked up.

"Don't be sorry. Leo is just protective," Piper said.

"I think I ruined their friendship," Phoebe said.

"No, Cole did that," Piper told her.

Phoebe laid down again.

"I could just lay here and die," Phoebe said.

"Have you told Prue yet? Or Paige?" Piper asked.

"Nope. I'm sure they've told Prue though," Phoebe said.

"Well I think we should call Paige over and tell her. She never gets to spend time with any of her sisters, and I think she feels out of the loop," Piper suggested.

"And who would bring her? Leo is off yelling at Cole, Grams would never let her be around me, and you can't drive," Phoebe said.

"Hm, we'll have mom drop her off. And we don't have to tell her you're here," Piper said. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Patty answered.

"Hey, mom. Are you busy?" Piper asked.

"No, why?" Patty asked.

"Can I talk to Paige for a minute, and if she feels like it, can you drive her here?" She asked.

"Sure. Here she is," Patty said.

Piper heard the phone being switched over.

"Hello?" Paige said.

"Hey, Paige. Feel like coming over for a bit?" Piper offered.

"Yeah! Sure!" Paige said, excited. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason to want to hang out with my little sister?" Piper said.

"Oh, no. I guess not, you just usually never have time. Neither does Phoebe. Or Prue," Paige said. Piper felt like a bad sister.

"Can you keep a secret?" Piper asked.

"Yeah! What is it?!" Paige asked.

"Phoebe is here, and we have something to tell you, but you can't tell anybody that she is here," Piper said.

"Okay. Hang on," Paige said and there was a pause. "Okay, I'm in my room. Is this about why Grams made her leave? They told Prue, but they won't tell me."

"Yeah. Mom said she would drop you off. Remember, don't tell anybody. See you soon," Piper told her.

"Alright. Bye!" Paige said.

Piper smiled. Paige was such a cool kid. Piper wished she could be closer to her. And Prue too. But odds of her getting close to Prue were slim. Prue was more like a mom.

"She was very excited," Piper said.

"Are you sure she won't tell?" Phoebe asked.

"No, she is too excited to be a part of something involving us," Piper laughed.

Meanwhile, Leo pulled up to Cole's old apartment. He knew Cole would return there. He went up and knocked on the door.

Cole opened it almost immediately. He smiled.

"Leo! Hey, man! What's goin-" Cole began, but was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up Cole. I know what you did to Phoebe," he roared.

"Leo, calm down. You know how it is," Cole said smoothly.

"No, Cole, I don't know how it is," Leo said, calming down.

"You know if Piper was pregnant, you'd drop the bitch too," Cole said.

Leo flew at him. His fist connected squarely in Cole's jaw.

"No I wouldn't. For your information, we thought she was, and I stayed with her," Leo yelled.

Leo calmed down and spoke coldly.

"Look, I can't make you be a good father, but you better be damn well aware that you'll be paying child support. Also, you will stay the fuck away from Phoebe and the baby, got it? Good," Leo said and stormed off.

"You messed with the wrong fucking guy, Leo. I'll do whatever the HELL I want!" Cole screamed after him as he was lying on the floor, bleeding from the mouth.

Just as Paige arrived, Leo pulled in.

"Oh, hey Leo! I'm here to hang out with Piper!" Paige said, careful not to say Phoebe.

"Sounds fun," Leo said, trying not to yell. He stormed past her and she followed him in.

"Yeah," Paige muttered.

Leo walked quickly into their bedroom, and Paige came in shortly after.

"Anybody care to tell me what _that_ was all about?" Paige asked.

"It's all part of what we are going to tell you," Piper said.

Phoebe was lying her head across Piper's lap, and Piper was playing with her hair.

Phoebe got up and hugged Paige.

"Hey, honey. I've missed you," Phoebe said.

Piper held her arms out, and Paige came over and hugged her.

"Okay," Piper said, getting her crutches and standing up. "I'll be right back, I need to talk to Leo."

"Oh, can it wait? I just need to say one thing to him," Phoebe asked. Piper nodded, and she ran in.

Phoebe shut the door behind her. She looked at Leo.

"Thank you," she said. He didn't reply, so she walked over to him and hugged him. After a minute, he hugged back.

"You are welcome," he finally said.

She pulled away and left.

After a minute, Piper walked in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he returned.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Cole is an arrogant son of a bitch, and that's all I'm gonna say," Leo said.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine," he said. He kissed her cheek. "I have to leave for work. Have fun with your sisters."

Piper nodded and returned to the living room.

"So, Paige how is school? Do you have a boyfriend?" Piper asked.

"School sucks, and yes, I do," she said, blushing.

"Uh! We want details. Who is he?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, he is a an eleventh grader, his name is Henry, Henry Mitchell," Paige said.

"Oh, I know Henry. He drove me home when I drank too much at a party," Phoebe said. "Wait! You can't date him! He goes to crazy parties!"

Paige gave her a look.

Piper interjected. "Pheebs, you remember how it was. At least he wasn't the one who was getting drunk at the parties. Plus, he's totally cute."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just protective. After all, you are the baby of the family," Phoebe said.

"So, what is the big secret?" Paige asked.

"Well, Pheebs do you want to say it, or should I?" Piper asked.

"Go ahead," Phoebe said.

"Well, Paige," Piper began. "Phoebe is pregnant!"

"What?! You promised you'd tell me when you lost your virginity!" Paige said.

"You think I was going to tell my _baby _sister when I first had _sex?_ No way," Phoebe said with a laugh. "I barely told Piper, and Prue still doesn't know."

"Oh, well as long as I'm not the last to know," Paige said. "So who is the father?"

"Cole, but he isn't going to be involved," Phoebe said.

"Oh," Paige whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, you haven't done anything with a boy, have you?" Piper asked.

"Well not a lot," Paige said.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe and Piper said at the same time.

"Well, I'm a virgin," Paige said. "If that's what you mean."

Piper and Phoebe sighed with relief.

"How far have you gone with a boy, then?" Piper wondered.

"It might not seem like much to you guys, but I got a hickey. From Henry, and we've made out with our shirts off," Paige said proudly.

"Well, it seems like too much to me, but I guess it's okay," Phoebe said.

"Paige, if you are thinking about going further, you know you can always come to us, right?" Piper said.

"Well, you guys are always busy," Paige said.

Piper put her hand on Paige's cheek.

"Never too busy for our baby sister," Piper said.

"Do you think I could spend the night this weekend? Like a slumber party?" Paige asked.

"Sounds good to me," Piper said.

"Uh, I promised I'd call Henry, so I'm going to go outside for a few minutes, okay?" Paige said. They nodded and she left.

"So how are you and Leo going?" Phoebe asked, turning to Piper.

"Great. We set the date for after school this year, during summer. June 10th," Piper said.

"Oh that sounds perfect!" Phoebe said.

They talked for awhile, and got into talking about Piper and Leo's sex life.

"Oh! That sounds amazing," Phoebe said.

"It was. Then I could barely stand it and i actually made marks on his back," Piper said.

"So what did he do after he was done ea-" Phoebe was cut off when Paige walked in.

Phoebe and Piper both fell silent and looked at Paige.

"Were you talking about me?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"No," Phoebe and Piper echoed.

"Then you were talking about sex. You know I'm 15. I can handle it," Paige said

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Eh, she has a point," Phoebe said.

"Exactly, besides. I think I'm ready to take the next step with Henry," Paige said with a shrug.

"What?!"

"Excuse me?!"

Paige had no idea which came from who.

"Paige, you are 15 years old!" Piper gasped.

"So? He's 17, and we are both very mature." Paige said.

"Paige, it is that kind of thinking that got me to where I am," Phoebe said, gesturing to her stomache.

"I know, but we'd be careful, really careful," Paige said. "And you said I could talk to you guys about this."

"You can, and we are advising you to wait," Piper said. "Paige, I didn't even do it until prom."

"But, you and Leo had been together for a few months. And once you found the right person, you were ready. Well Henry and I have been together for a few months, and we're ready," Paige said. "Age doesn't matter when it's love. And I'm sure it's love."

"Paige, you are a smart kid. I know you wouldn't do anything stupid. Just be sure you are ready and it isn't just hormones," Piper said.

"How can you say that? She is _too_ young," Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, you and I both know if teenagers want to do it, they'll find a way," Piper said and Phoebe nodded, realizing that was definitely true. "Paige, hand me the box in that drawer."

Paige did and Piper opened the box. She handed Paige two condoms.

"Never, ever rely on the guy to bring protection," Piper said. Paige put them in her purse. "And, never, ever tell Grams, Mom, or Prue we even talked about this."

They all laughed and shared stories about their lives. Paige left after a few hours.

Piper said goodnight to Phoebe and walked to her bedroom. Leo was laying across the bed.

Piper dragged her self to it and laid down. Leo could tell she was exhausted, so he just kissed her on the head and tucked her in. Piper was out before he got the lights off.


	20. Healed Piper

Piper hobbled into Dr. Hightower's office a few weeks later.

"Hello Piper! Ready for your cast to come off?" She asked.

"Can't wait," Piper said with a smile.

Dr. Hightower began the procedure. A rotating blade cut into Piper's cast and then Dr. Hightower removed it. Piper stretched her leg out. She couldn't believe it. No more casts, or reminders of the bad experience.

Leo walked in.

"Oh, babe I am so sorry I'm late," Leo said.

"I told you that you didn't have to come. What about work?" Piper said, even though she was happy that he had come.

"Work can wait. Are you okay? How do you feel?" Leo said quickly.

"I'm perfectly fine. I feel healed," she said. He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay, you two will be happy to know you can have sex again," Dr Hightower said.

They looked at each other and smiled. Piper almost laughed.

"Good to know," she said, holding back.

"I think we're done here, Piper," Dr. Hightower said.

Piper got up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much," Piper said.

"Oh, honey, I'm just doing my job," she said, but she hugged back.

"If I break again, I'll come straight to you," Piper joked.

"Alright," Dr. Hightower said as she laughed.

Piper and Leo walked to the parking lot. She walked carefully, and suddenly he swooped her up and onto his shoulders.

"Ah!" Piper yelled as she was caught off guard. He held her hands and ran to the car. Then he swished her down and kissed her.

"You're healed!" He exclaimed. She laughed as he sat her in her seat and kissed her again.

The got home and walked in. They noticed Paige was in the living room with Phoebe, they were watching a movie. They looked up at Piper and Leo.

"Hey, you're fixed!" Phoebe said.

"Yes, I am. Hey Paige," Piper said.

"Hey, is it okay that I'm here? Dad is visiting and I didn't want to be there," Paige said.

"Paige how many times do I have to tell you? You can come here whenever you want," Piper said with a smile. Paige smiled back. "Well, I'm gonna go take my first real shower in months. Eh, how gross does that sound?"

They all giggled. Piper got in the shower. It felt so good to have the water running down her skin, and she didn't have to make sure any casts were dry. She shaved her legs, and washed them. It was so, so great to have them free.

Leo walked in.

"Hey, babe," she called from the shower.

"You know, I was thinking we should get an apartment, or even rent a house. This dorm is way too small for 3 people," Leo said.

"Hm, yeah. It would be cheaper than this stupid dorm anyway," Piper said.

"Great, because I know this really great place, and it's just off campus, and close to Phoebe's school," he said.

She stepped out after rinsing her hair.

"Thank you for being so great with her staying here," she said. He grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her.

"Of course. After everything, I think of her as my little sister," he said. She smiled up at him. He picked her up in his arms and they ran into the bedroom giggling.

Phoebe looked at Paige. "So did anything ever happen with you and Henry?"

"No, not yet. I'm a little scared," Paige admitted. "Does it, does it hurt?"

"Yeah. The first time," Phoebe said.

"Who was your first?" Paige asked.

"Cole," Phoebe said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," Paige said. "He was a jerk."

"Which is why I want you to be _sure_ Henry is the one," she said.

Paige laid back and rested on the wall.

"He is. I'm really sure he is," Paige said. "And I'm really sure I'm ready."

Piper and Leo walked out in their pjs. Leo was poking at her sides.

"Stop it!" She said playfully through laughter.

Leo looked at Phoebe and Paige.

"So ladies, what are we talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing," Paige said.

"Just girl stuff," Phoebe said.

"And why wasn't I invited?" Piper said, pretending to be offended.

"Well, you were playing with your fiance," Phoebe joked.

"Well, I have an early class tomorrow, so I'm gonna hit the hay," Leo said.

Piper hugged him and they kissed.

"Ooohooo!" Paige and Piper mimicked.

Leo laughed and went in the bedroom.

"So what _were_ you talking about?" Piper wondered.

"Paige and Henry," Phoebe said.

Piper looked at Paige. "Did you?"

"No," Paige said. "But I want to."

"Are you going to?" Piper asked.

"I think so," she replied shyly.

"Good luck, living with mom and Grams," Piper said.

"Actually Henry has his own place with his brother, and his brother will be away this weekend."

Piper frowned. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes. Very sure," Paige said.

"Remember to use protection," Phoebe said.

Paige patted her pocketbook.

"Well I think Leo feels a little excluded," Piper said, heading to her bedroom. "Paige are you staying the night?"

"If it's okay. Phoebe said she'd drive me," she said.

"Well, goodnight," Piper said.

Piper walked in the bedroom. Leo was reading some sports magazine. He set it down.

"Things okay with your sisters?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. She climbed on him and kissed him.

He kissed back, and wrapped both of them up in the covers. They playfully wrestled for awhile then he stopped.

"Is your leg okay?" He asked.

"I love that you care," she said, then proceeded to pull her pj bottoms off.

He slipped his boxers off, and then her tanktop. He whirled her around and got on top. He pushed himself into her and sucked on her neck. She closed her mouth so she wouldn't moan. She didn't want her sisters to hear her. Then she let out a silent gasp as he went all the way. He paused and pulled out a little every few inches but then went in harder than before.

Meanwhile, Paige and Phoebe were sharing the pullout couch.

"So, how's school?" Phoebe asked.

"Eh, it's okay," Paige said.

"Yeah, I see you and Henry sometimes," Phoebe said with a smile.

"Haha, yeah, we ditch class sometimes," Paige said.

"I remember those days. With Cole," Phoebe said. "I really thought he was the one."

"If you are trying to say that you don't think Henry is the one for me," Paige began.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I just want you to be sure," Phoebe said, patting her unnoticeable baby bump. She was almost two months pregnant.

"I am, I really, really am," Paige said. They heard a moan.

"Oh that is so gross," Phoebe said.

"Well, it is their place," Paige said. They turned on the TV.

* * *

"Do you think they heard that?" Piper asked.

"So what if they did? They know we do it," Leo said, laughing.

Piper laughed and they continued. He held her gently and pushed in and then pulled out. Then his hands slipped down there and he fingered her. He then reached over to the beside stand and reached in the drawer and pulled out her vibrator and laid it to the side.

"For later," he whisper and then thrust himself into her, almost painfully. He jerked himself in and out of her quickly and soon he was almost ready. She grabbed his back, knowing his finishing thrusts would be intense. A tear fell from her eyes, but he didn't notice, he was almost done. Then he totally lost control and his whole lower body was imprinted in hers as he got deeper than ever. His whole 10 and 1/2 inches was jammed into her. Leo felt he was so close. He needed to finish off, so while he was still completely and painfully in her, he grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. Then he wiggled slightly out and then just as painfully back in. The liquid exploded into her and he moaned very loudly. He didn't remove himself immediately, he kept kissing her. As he trailed out of her, her whole body shook. The creamy liquid followed him out, along with a little blood.

"You okay?" He asked.

"_More _than okay," she breathed.

"Okay, there was something that I wanted to try, are you ready?" He asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

He explained it was female ejaculation. "It might feel like you are going to pee, but just let it out. It is supposed to feel beyond amazing."

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, laying back. He got between her legs, and put the vibrator in her. He started it off on medium and then began to massage her upper area. He tongued around everywhere, then licked his lips and turned the vibrator on high and turned on the move setting, where the top would move around inside of her. She began to shake and moan.

"Is it coming?" He asked.

"I think so," she said.

"Okay," he said, getting a little more rough. "Let it out."

She nodded and she grabbed onto her pillow and began to shake furiously. He put his mouth over it and sucked.

Then it came, she felt like it _was_ pee, but when it emerged, she knew it wasn't. The warm, creamy liquid exploded from her body. She let out a very loud yell. Leo let it flow into his mouth. He spit it in the trash can and wiped his mouth.

"Yum," he said as he watched her pant furiously, still shaking.

* * *

Paige looked at Phoebe. "Ew."

Phoebe nodded her head in agreeance, and soon everybody was asleep.


	21. Moving Out, and Moving On

Piper walked out of her last class on Friday. She was so happy it was the weekend. She had switched her major to teaching, and her classes were so much more satisfying. She walked along the sidewalk. It was almost April, and she was happy. She noticed a guy heading towards her. It was a guy she didn't know from her Child Development class.

"Hey, Piper," he said.

"Hey, I don't think I've ever met you, we have a class together, right?" She said.

"Yeah, yeah we do. Hey I was just wondering would you like to catch a movie and dinner tonight?" He asked.

She smiled and flashed him her engagement ring.

"I'm engaged," she said.

"Oh," he said disappointed.

"I have a friend you might be interested in, though. Kim Brock? She is single," Piper offered.

"Eh, no thanks, I really wanted to take you out," he said, then moped off.

"Poor guy," she said under her breath.

When she arrived home she saw Paige there. It was pretty much the usual now.

"Hey Paige. What's wrong?" Piper said, noticing Paige's tear-stained face.

"G-Grams found the c-condoms in my purse," Paige sobbed. "And she said I w-was just li-like Ph-Phoebe."

"Oh my God. What is her problem?!" Piper shrieked.

Phoebe was on the couch. She had tears on the shoulder of her shirt, so Piper figured she was comforting Paige before PIper had come in.

"Honey, you stay here with Phoebe, I'm going to talk to her," Piper said. She was already out the door before Paige could protest.

She angrily drove to the manor. She burst through the doors.

"What the FUCK is your problem?" She screamed at Grams.

"Why, Piper. What are you talking about?" Grams said.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about my two baby sisters who are heartbroken at my dorm. You kicked Phoebe out, and I took her in. You freaked out on Paige, and I assume you haven't officially kicked her out yet because it is illegal. So I guess she'll be coming in with me too. What the the hell are you doing? Are you intentionally hurting them? Are you intentionally breaking the family?" Piper screamed.

"Listen here, Piper. If your sisters want to go be whores, that is just fine. But they won't do it in my house," Grams said calmly.

"Whores?! Phoebe is 18 and has only had sex with one guy! Paige hasn't even done it yet, and your flipping out," Piper yelled. Then she calmed down. "Okay, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to get a house. My two little sisters are going to live with me. You know what? You have always favorited Prue. And then the rest of us, we were just pests. Whatever. Don't come near us, or try to contact any of us."

"You are overreacting, Piper," Grams said.

"Goodbye, Penny," Piper said and stormed out.

When she got home, she walked in and saw Leo and her sisters in the living room.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"Leo, can you go tell the landlord of the house we'll take it. It is three bedrooms right?" Piper said.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon," he said, heading out the door.

"Paige, honey, I know this might not be as good as Grams' house, and this might not be your home, but would you mind staying with me for awhile?" Piper asked, with tears in her eyes. Paige hugged her.

Phoebe looked pissed. "How can she do this? Paige is just a child."

"Phoebe, Grams didn't kick her out. I told her I'd take her in, and we'd all live together," Piper said. "I can't let Paige live there with Grams calling her a whore, can I? She'll be miserable there." Piper took a deep breath.

"Thank you Piper," Paige said quietly, still in Piper's arms.

Leo walked back in. "He said he'd have the paperwork ready tomorrow.

"Paige, Phoebe, go get in Leo's car. We are going to get your things," Piper said.

They obeyed, and she kissed Leo on the cheek.

"Let them know they can stay as long as they want," he said.

"Thank you," she said softly.

She followed them out and when they got there, she led them in.

"Piper, good you're back. We should talk," Grams said.

"No, my sisters are here to collect their things," Piper said, and followed them upstairs to help them.

They got all her clothes, her makeup, her school things. Phoebe did the same and they put them in one huge box. Piper helped her get her posters off the wall, and her books and movies. They each took their laptops with them. After the rooms were completely empty except the furniture, they left.

Grams grabbed Piper's arm as she went to leave.

"You can't pull those girls away from me," she said sternly.

Piper frowned. "I'm not pulling them. You pushed them. I'm picking them up from the curb."

Grams yelled something after her, but Piper couldn't understand it.

She put the box in the back of Leo's truck. She got in the drivers side and pulled away, leaving Grams dumbfounded on the porch.

When they got there, Leo was packing their things.

"He said we can move in tomorrow," Leo said.

"Great, thanks hun," she kissed him and led her sisters into the living room.

"Okay, I know I won't be like a mom, but I will have some rules," Piper said.

"Paige, I don't care if you have friends over, or if Henry comes over, but don't do anything stupid. I'm not going to prove Grams right," Piper said. "Phoebe," she continued, "I have an OB/GYN set up for you at the doctors. You are going on a healthy diet for your pregnancy."

They both nodded their heads. She pulled them into a hug.

"I know it won't be like Grams' but I hope you can be happy with me," she said.

"Thank you Piper, so much," Paige said.

"Yeah, and I promise I'll get a job," Phoebe said.

"Okay, well, Paige are you still going to Henry's?" Piper asked.

"Um. If it's okay. I feel weird, because you already know why I'm going there this weekend," Paige said.

"Don't feel weird. I don't want to act like your mom and ruin our relationship like Prue ruined ours. I don't want to have to be like a mom like she did, so just please be careful. Did Grams take the condoms?" Piper said.

"Yeah, and threw them away," Paige said.

"Okay, go get some more. A couple if you'll be staying the weekend there," Piper said.

"Oh! He is here," Paige said, peering out of the window.

"Okay honey," Piper hugged her, then Phoebe.

"Be careful!" Piper said.

Paige got the condoms and ran out. She kissed Henry and they drove off.

"Was it bad that I let her go?" Piper asked.

"Piper, you know if you mother her, she'll rebel, and hate you," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, you're right," Piper said.

Phoebe helped Piper and Leo pack the rest of the night, and almost to the morning. They all crashed around 4 am.

They woke up at 10 am to the call from the landlord. The rode over with a bunch of boxes. Piper stepped out and looked at the house. It looked big and with their budget, they could more than afford it.

"This is it," Leo said, his arm around Piper. "This is home."


	22. Life Gets Better

Paige came home Saturday night. She walked up to her new room, and to her surprise she had a bed, a dresser, and a bookcase.

She ran to Piper.

"Thank you! So much!" Paige cried as she wrapped her arms around Piper.

"Oh, sweetie, your home. No problem, Leo had some furniture in storage, so I set it up," Piper said. "So. How did it go... with Henry?"

"Great. Thank you again," Paige said and ran out to go see Phoebe.

Phoebe's room had the same, except instead of a bookcase, she had a table with a mirror on it.

"Hey, honey," Phoebe greeted her. "So, how was it?"

"Great! It was just like you said," Paige said.

"I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up," Phoebe said and wrapped her in a hug.

Paige returned to her room to see what else their was. Piper had hung her posters, put her books up, and set her laptop on her dresser.

Piper came to the doorway.

"We are working on TVs, but money is tight," Piper said. "The internet and cable should be up tomorrow, and all we have is the living room TV."

"Piper, thank you. I'm so lucky to have a sister like you," Paige said.

Piper hugged her again. "I love you. Now, get some sleep."

Paige crawled into her new bed. It smelled like vanilla. Piper must've made it smell nice.

She smiled as she yawned. She was more grateful than Piper knew.

Piper went down the stairs to finish the living room. Leo had all the furniture set up, and Piper finished hanging pictures.

Then Leo walked in. "Hey babe."

"Hey, honey. Thanks for everything you've done," Piper said, kissing him.

"No problem. Did Paige like her room?" Leo asked.

"Well, from the way she tackled me in a hug, she loved it." Piper said, with a laugh.

They spent the rest of the night finishing up the house. When it was all done, they crashed into their bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

Paige was the first up in the morning. She felt so different. She walked differently, more womanly. Piper walked in, in Leo's shirt and her hair in a very messy knot on her head. Paige offered her a glass of orange juice. She took a big gulp.

"Rough night?" Paige joked.

"Yes, this damn kitchen took forever to finish," Piper said.

She opened the fridge and bent down to get the eggs. Leo walked in and saw her bending over.

"Wheew Wheew!" Leo whistled. Paige giggled. Piper stood up and looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Leo," Paige said.

"Mornin," Leo said and stretched.

"Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Paige said.

"Yeah, sure," Piper said and sat down.

Paige stood up and looked at both of them.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Because you didn't have to take me in, but you did, and it means alot. I always knew what a great sister you were, but I had no idea," Paige said, tearing up. She hugged Piper and then hugged Leo, and ran out. Piper turned to Leo.

"She's right. You are amazing," Leo said.

"Well, you're amazing for sticking with me here," Piper said. "Did I tell you Phoebe found a job? We both did."

"Piper," Leo started. "I told you, I can pick up extra hours."

"Leo, we can help. At least for a little while," Piper said.

"Piper, I may be old fashion, but I grew up with the idea that the man worked to support his family." Leo said.

"And this is different," she said. "I'd like to not be completely depended on you."

"Okay, I can respect that," Leo said, and the conversation was over as Piper walked out.

The phone rang just as Piper was stepping in the shower.

"Leo?" She called.

"I got it!" He yelled back.

She dropped her towel and as she pulled the curtains back, Leo burst into the bathroom.

"It's your Grams," he said.

Piper slowly took the phone. "Hello?"

"Piper, listen to me. You can't take those girls from me, I'll take you to court!" Grams yelled.

"They aren't your kids, so _mom _would have to 'take me to court'," Piper snapped back.

The lined went dead, and Piper assumed she went to go talk Patty into suing Piper.

Piper shrugged and gave the phone back to Leo. After her shower, she called Phoebe and Paige into the living room.

"Okay, guys, here it is," Piper began, "Grams is trying to take me to court because she says I took you. Phoebe is eighteen, but Paige, your only fifteen. You do have the right to choose which responsible adult you live with but she might take me to court with this. She'll have to talk mom into it, but she could do it. And she might win."

"Piper," Paige said quietly. "I won't go back there. I won't."

"She can't do this," Phoebe started, "she can't _force _Paige to come back."

"Yes, Pheebs, she can. I'm only nineteen," Piper said sadly.

"But you take better care of me than she ever did!" Paige screamed. "I hated it there! I want to stay here!"

With that, Paige fled from the room. She ran up to her room and slammed herself on the bed. She was shaking from crying so hard.

"Paige!" Piper called after her little sister. She ran up the steps and halted at Paige's doorway.

"I won't go back, Piper," Paige whispered, clutching her pillow and rocking back and forth. "I never realized how much of an outsider I felt like there until I came here. I felt so- so welcomed." She hugged her pillow tighter. "I won't go back," she repeated quietly.

Piper hugged her.

"And I'll make sure you never have to," she whispered in Paige's ear.

* * * *

Piper stepped out of her car into the manor driveway. She dropped her cigarette and stomped it out. It had been a week since the court threat, nothing had happened. She began to walk with a feeling of tensity hanging in the air. The gloomy gray sky mirrored her mood. She went up the walkway and arrived on the porch. She extended one arm with a clutched fist, and slowly knocked once, then another, followed by another. She waited hesitantly for a moment, then the door was pulled open. Her mother stood, slumped in the doorway, obviously drunk. She had always had a drinking problem, but it had definitely gotten worse recently.

"P-Piper!" Patty said, stumbling after the letter.

"Hi, mom," Piper said. "I need to talk to Grams."

Patty drunkenly pointed to the living room, the staggered up the stairs.

Piper walked with her chin held high into the living room.

"Before you bring the law into this, can we talk?" Piper asked.

"I suppose," Grams replied snobbishly.

"Alright, I have talked to Paige and she has told me she feels neglected and unwanted here. Add that to Mom's drinking problem, plus you calling Paige and Phoebe whores, I'd more than likely get custody of her anyway," Piper said. "Sure me if you want, but Paige refuses to come back."

Grams simply nodded.

"Then in that case, I'll send you the child support, keep up their phones and insurance, and I'll have their furniture delivered," Grams said. She gave half a smile and left the room.

Piper nodded and smiled to herself. She walked out and put her sunglasses on. The car door shut and she pulled out and drove home. Paige was sitting on the porch, with a tearstained face.

"What did she say?" Paige asked, terrified of the answer.

"You're staying with me," Piper said.

Paige flew into Piper's arms. Piper stroked her hair, and flashbacked to all the times when Paige was little and cried in Piper's arms. They parted, then walked arm-in-arm inside.

Paige hugged her again, "I'm going to tell Phoebe!"

Phoebe was sitting on her bed, rubbing her unnoticable baby bump.

"Phoebe! I get to stay!" Paige exclaimed.

"Oh, that's great Honey!" Phoebe said, getting up to hug her.

While Paige and Phoebe were talking, Piper slipped into Paige's room and left a box of condoms on her bed. She scribbled a note and left it on them.

Piper walked down stairs and smiled. She loved her new home. Her sisters. Her fiance. Life was getting better by the second.

Paige left Phoebe's room and and entered her own. She found the box and read the note.

_Just in case your afraid to ask. _Paige smiled. _PS, don't be afraid to ask. Ever._

"Thanks Piper!" Paige called over the banister.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen with Piper.

"Your welcome!" Piper called back.

"What was that all about?" Phoebe asked.

"I gave her a box of condoms," Piper said. "I didn't want her to be afraid to ask."

Piper finished washing a pan, and swished down on her knees to talk to Phoebe's belly.

"And how is my niece today?" Piper asked in a baby voice.

"She is making mommy puke," Phoebe returned in the cute baby voice.

"So is it bad that I'm letting her have sex? I'm so totally confused," Piper said, standing up.

"No, Piper. I've told you before, if you tried to parent her, she'd rebel and end up hating you," Phoebe said. "At least you're making sure they're safe. Besides, she'll be 16 in two weeks."

"Yeah. Can you keep a secret?" Piper asked.

"Hm, no. Not really, but tell me anyway," Phoebe said.

"You can't tell Paige," Piper said.

"Okay, yeah yeah, I won't," Phoebe said.

"We are getting her a car," Piper said, excitedly.

"Oh, she'll be so happy!" Phoebe said.

Piper finished making the last cheeseburger and divided the fries among the plates.

"Dinner!" She called.

Leo came in, then Paige followed. Piper kissed Leo.

"What was that for?" Leo asked.

"Life is getting better," Piper said with a smile and kissed him again.


	23. Phoebe Moving Out

**Okay, I got a not-so-nice review, and I guess when you put your ideas out there, it'll always happen. But, just a little reminder, if you don't like my story, don't read it. If you do like it, read on, there are some good twists coming up. **

**To those thinking this should be more Piper and Leo focused, it really is, I just _included _Piper's sisters. **

**To those who think Paige is a wh*re, let me remind you, I wrote this in a more real-world taste. Some teens do have sex very young, and I just thought Piper should make sure she was protected. And she is making sure what happened to Phoebe doesn't happen to Paige.  
**

**To those who think money is a problem, I mentioned a few chapters back, Leo got a very nice promotion to where Piper didn't have to work, so they aren't exactly poor.**

**I _kindly _remind you, by the way. Please read on, and review.**

**

* * *

**

Piper helped Phoebe into the car after the doctors office. She was starting to get a baby bump.

"Ugh, that was super boring," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, so I was thinking we could turn the big closet in your bedroom into a nursey," Piper said.

"That would be great," muttered an exhausted Phoebe.

"So, how are _you_?" asked Piper, referring to Phoebe this time, not the baby.

Phoebe opened her eyes. "Eh. Just very tired," she murmured.

"Pheebs, you sure?" Piper asked her unsure.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore. I don't know how I'm gonna do this alone." Phoebe said, the tears beginning to flow.

Piper parked the car in front of their house, and reached over and hugged her.

"As long as you're with me, you- you will _never _ever be alone," Piper said. She kissed Phoebe's head and then they walked inside.

Phoebe walked in first, then Piper followed.

"Leo?" Piper called. "You ready?"

He came into the room and nodded. He reached for his jacket.

"Where you going?" Paige inquired, with a smile.

"Now, that would be a secret, birthday girl," Piper said. "Okay, get to school. You guys are coming home after Paige's driving test? You both have your permission notes?"

They nodded, then went out to Phoebe's car.

Piper and Leo followed them out, and drove off. They arrived at the car dealership and got the keys to Paige's brand new, deep blue, convertible Volkswagon Beetle. When they finished the paperwork, and putting accessories in the car, they drove home. Piper tied a bow around the hood, and then covered it with a sheet of tarp.

Paige arrived home with Phoebe ten minutes later. She got out of the car, with her hands over her eyes.

"Can I open yet?" She called to Phoebe.

"Wait! Pheebs, bring her inside," Piper said.

When they got in, Paige showed them her brand new license.

"So, here it is," Piper said, handing her a box.

"Oh," said Paige, disappointed.

She opened the box, and immediately the smile returned to her face. She took the keys out of the box and screamed and jumped up and down. Piper laughed and led her outside. Leo pulled the cover off the car and Paige screamed louder.

"I think she likes it," Leo yelled over Paige's screams. Piper laughed.

Paige flung her arms around Piper.

"Thank you! It is so perfect!" Paige told her.

"Your welcome," Piper said. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I _love _it!" Paige squealed. "Can I drive it?"

"One condition," said Piper.

"What?" Paige groaned.

"Be careful," Piper laughed.

Piper shrieked again and skipped to the car. Then she halted and turned back to Piper.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"The car can wait," Paige said. "I'd like to stay here."

"Awh, you really are rowing up," Piper said, slinging her arm around Paige's shoulder as they walked in.

Henry came over shortly to give Paige her present.

"Aw! Henry it is beautiful!" Paige exclaimed.

"I knew you'd love it," he whispered in her ear.

"Will you put it on me?" Asked Paige.

"Of course," he said.

She pulled her hair up as he clasped it on. She looked down, it was a diamond heart, with gold laced around it.

She smiled and kissed him. Piper and Phoebe made "ooh"s and "awww"s. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank you everybody," Paige said.

"We aren't done yet," Phoebe said, handing her a box.

Paige opened it to find an expensive leather bound journal with the word Memories in gold across the front.

"Thank you Phoebe! I've always wanted one! This is perfect!" Paige said and hugged her.

"Your welcome honey," Phoebe said. She put her hand to her stomache. "I think I'm gonna head up to bed."

She did, then Piper tossed Paige the keys.

"Now, you kids go have fun," Piper said smiling. "Bye, Henry. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," he managed to say before being drug out by Paige. "You too, Leo."

"Henry, keep an eye on her," Piper laughed.

"Will do," Henry replied as they pulled away.

"You are one hell of a sister," said Leo, from behind her.

"And you, are one hell of a future husband," Piper returned, followed with a kiss.

* * * *

Scene: Four months later, Phoebe's room, 8 am. She was now seven and a half months pregnant.

Phoebe hobbled out of her bed to pee. She approached the bathroom and half-asleep, staggered in. When she came out, Piper greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Last week of school, be happy," Piper said.

"Piper, I am anything but happy. I feel like a whale," Phoebe moaned.

"And it isn't even done growing, so deal with it," Piper said. Phoebe knew shew was joking, but it still irritated her. She began to get ready for school. She brushed her hair and teeth, then applied some makeup. She put on a flowey dress and some comfortable shoes.

"Paige, are you up?" Piper called, knocking on her door. Piper opened the door. Paige was lying on her bed on Henry's chest. "Paige! School!" Piper yelled. Paige got up and shook Henry awake.

"Babe, school," she murmured to Henry.

They both got up and all got ready. Piper and Leo left last, and started the first day of their last week.

Piper walked to her first class with Kim, talking about her sisters. Kim said she'd met Phoebe at a few parties.

"Yeah, she used to be a bit wild," Piper remarked.

"Haha. So how is it going with Leo?" Asked Kim.

"Great. I thought he would have a problem living with my sisters, but he loves them as much as I do," said Piper.

"That's great," Kim said, as they walked into class. Kim waved bye, and went off to sit with her boyfriend, Jim, the guy Piper rejected.

Piper was very interested in the lesson today; the average sixteen year old mind. According to her professor, sixteen year old generally want freedom, money, and sex. Sounded about right.

She had been thinking alot about her decision to give Paige condoms, but she knew Paige, and Paige wouldn't care if there was a condom or not. The last thing Piper wanted was Paige ending up like Phoebe. She was sure about one thing though, Henry must've loved her. He did what was best for Paige, all the time. Paige had even told Piper once, that having sex was Henry's idea, but he said he would wait as long as Paige wanted. Apparently, Paige didn't want to wait very long.

The day was long, and very boring. Piper and Leo met at noon for lunch.

"Hey, you," Leo said, coming up behind Piper, who was sitting on the edge of the campus fountain. She turned around.

"Well, hello," said Piper. "Where do you wanna eat?"

"Hm. I'm thinking italian," Leo said, kissing his fingers and making a smooching sound like a chef.

Piper giggled. They walked across campus to Bellochini's. They rarely ate there anymore, having moved off campus.

"So, I have news," Piper said, as they sat down.

"Good or bad?" Leo wondered.

"Hm, it could be either I guess," said Piper. "Phoebe is moving out."

Leo was a bit shocked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, she said she wants to find her independence. Even though it is only a few blocks away," Piper said.

"Well, I guess there is a free room, which may be the only silver lining here," Leo said.

"You gonna miss her?" Piper asked. "I know I will."

"Yeah, but she is right. With a baby on the way, she has some growing up to do," he said. "Had anybody told Paige yet?

"No, I'm leaving Phoebe to do that," Piper said, with a mouthful of sesame chicken.

They finished their meal talking about the wedding.

"I was looking at dresses last night, there is a _gorgeous _one on sale at Barney's" Piper said.

"Hope it's easy to get out of," Leo said with a smile.

"Leo!" Piper gasped with a slight smile.

"Just kidding honey, I'm sure you'll be stunningly beautiful in whatever you decide to wear. All I care about is the woman inside the dress, the one I love and can't wait to marry," he said and got up to kiss her.

"Aww," Piper said, as they got up to leave.

Later that night, Phoebe was moving her boxes out as Paige and Henry pulled up.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Can we talk?" Phoebe asked, without answering.

"Are you leaving?" Paige asked.

"Well, yes," Phoebe said, she seemed uncomfortable talking in front of Henry.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Paige said, her voice raising.

"Honey, calm down. Just down a few blocks," she said.

"I guess I could get used to it," Paige said. "But I'll miss you," she added and gave Phoebe a hug.

"I'll miss you too," Phoebe said, then continued moving her things to her car.

Henry kissed Paige on the cheek. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Paige said, untruthfully.

Paige kissed Henry goodbye.

"Eeeeeew!" Piper joked.

Paige rolled her eyes as he drove off.

"So, how do you feel about Phoebe leaving?" Paige asked.

"I'll miss her a lot, but she wants to go," Piper said simply.

"Yeah, I guess," Paige shrugged. Then she walked off and then up to her room.

Piper turned to Leo. She heard Phoebe's car pull away with her first load of stuff to move into her new apartment.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm pretty good," he flashed a smile.

She smiled and kissed him. He lifted her legs around his body and carried her to the bedroom as they sunk into passionate groping and intense kissing.

Her threw her on the bed, and they ripped off their clothes. He tackled her and grabbed onto her back and slipped into her. She moaned quietly as he jerked himself in and out. She pulled in lengthy breaths and pushed out several short ones. He kept going and going.

She moaned loudly and kissed his neck. They smiled at each other, and got into it.

And they made love over and over again for most of the night.

* * *

**Again, if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**If you do, read and review.**

**Suggestions are considered, rude remarks are dismissed.  
**


	24. Peyton Arrives, and Piper Gets a Suprise

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. I hope you like the chapter. (: **

**

* * *

**

Phoebe almost collapsed when the next pain struck her. She clutched the phone and dialed harshly.

Piper's phone rang twice before she got up. The clock read 2 am. She lazily reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Piper muttered half-asleep.

"Piper, it's time," Phoebe said firmly.

Pipers eyes snapped open, and she was on full alert. "I'm coming."

She slammed the phone down, woke Leo, screamed for Paige and they all ran out. Piper drove recklessly to Phoebe's apartment and they rushed up.

Leo scooped Phoebe up and carried her down the steps and laid her across the backseat. Piper got in the passenger's seat and positioned herself facing Phoebe. She held her hand and instructed her.

"Okay honey, breathe. Like this, hee hee oooh," Piper demonstrated.

Phoebe breathed haughtily and soon they were at the hosipital, and they dashed her into a wheelchair.

It was a summer night on a Thursday. Summer had started three weeks ago. The wedding was in two weeks.

Phoebe breathed tensely in her hospital bed as she clutched Piper's hand through her latest contraction. As it ended, Leo clicked the stopwatch to start.

"Mother fuck Pheebs," Piper said rubbing her numb fingers.

"Sorry," Phoebe whispered.

"Nevermind that, how are you doing?" asked Piper, barely getting through her question before Phoebe's screams returned.

"13 seconds apart," Leo said.

"Okay," said the doctor. "Time to push."

Phoebe pushed with all her might.

"Again!" ordered the doctor.

Phoebe obeyed.

"Again!" The doctor repeated.

"I can't," sobbed Phoebe.

"You have to," said Piper, holding her little sister's hand tighter now. "A big one! Now, Phoebe!"

One more push, one more scream, one more hand-numbing clutch, and she was here. Phoebe's baby girl came in to the world with her last push. They took her to clean her off, and the little baby girl began to cry. As soon as they handed her to Phoebe, the cries ceased and Phoebe looked into her little girl's eyes.

"Hello, beautiful," Phoebe said, knowing they would make it, just from the sweet angel's face.

"Phoebe, she's gorgeous," whispered Piper.

"I know. She's perfect," Phoebe whispered back.

The nurse walked over with a clipboard. "Do we have a name?"

"Yes, yes we do. Peyton Nicole Hallliwell," said Phoebe.

"It fits her," Piper whispered, giving Phoebe a hug.

Peyton Nicole looked up at her mother and aunt, and smiled.

* * *

"Mommy's coming!" Phoebe called to the nursery from the kitchen. Phoebe ran in with the new pack of diapers.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Phoebe asked, almost as if she expected an answer.

Phoebe recognized Peyton's hungry cry, and unbuttoned her shirt. She winced a little at the pain of Peyton sucking on her sore nipple. Phoebe rocked back and forth. There was a knock on the door. Phoebe didn't want to disturb Peyton, so she covered the baby's ears.

"Come in!" Phoebe hollered as quietly as possible. Piper came in with a bunch of bags and boxes.

"Hey, honey. How are you?" Piper asked.

"Exhausted," Phoebe moaned.

Piper followed her to the nursery, where she sat the boxes and bags down.

"I brought all the gifts over," Piper said. They had had Phoebe's baby shower at Piper's and Phoebe had left the presents there.

Piper got down on her knees and began unpacking the boxes. She held up a breast pump and smiled.

"What th _hell _is that?" Phoebe asked.

"A breast pump," laughed Piper.

"Uh, _ow_," Phoebe moaned.

"It'll make it easier. Especially for when she gets her first teeth," Piper told her.

They played with Peyton until she fell asleep, then quietly escaped to the living room, miraculously, not waking her.

Piper told Phoebe some things she used to do with Pauline, and gave her all Pauline's old baby toys. Pauline was a year old now, and Piper visited her occasionally.

They talked for awhile, then Piper went home to make dinner for Paige and Leo. When she pulled up, she saw Paige's car was gone.

"Where is Paige?" Piper asked Leo, walking in.

"Uh, she went out with her friends," he said, not looking up from his computer game.

"What? She didn't even ask," Piper said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Honey, she's sixteen," Leo reminded her.

"Yes, _honey, _and I know the kind of shit I pulled when I was sixteen," Piper said, as she pushed talk.

When Paige answered, Piper could barely hear her. There was music blaring in the background, and Paige was screaming.

"Where are you?" Piper asked.

"Concert," Paige yelled.

"Paige, it is a school night!" Piper yelled back.

"I'll be home soon," said Paige. _click!_

Piper turned angrily towards Leo.

"She _hung up _on _me!_" Piper yelled.

Leo shrugged and closed the computer.

"Honey, she said she'd be home soon, so we should trust her," Leo said. "Meanwhile, we should take into consideration that we have the house to ourselves."

"I supposed we should," said Piper, after pondering for a few moments. She smiled as pulled her to the couch. He slipped his pants off and then reached for her skirt. Once all the clothes had hit the floor, he began. He slowly slipped himself inside of her and she moaned a bit. He rested his neck against hers as he slowly removed and pushed in.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Leo into Piper's ear. "I love you."

"I love you t-uhh," Piper whispered back, but it was interupted by a moan.

He held her gently and neither of them could see anything but each other's faces. His tongue slipped sweetly into her mouth and she kissed back passionately. Her hands lowered from his back, to just above his waistline. His body slithered up and down on top of her, he went deeper suddenly. Then he pulled out slowly. His next entrance was even deeper. Piper loved the way he held her.

"I'm coming," whispered Leo.

"Keep going," replied Piper.

He obeyed and picked up speed, and then a splash of cum entered the deepest part of her body. He moaned at the release, at the same moment the door swung open.

"Piper, it's me!" Kim hollered as she stepped in, then her head turned to them. "Oh, my god! I am so sorry," she said as she turned away. Luckily, a sheet had been covering Piper and Leo. They hopped up.

"Kim! I totally forgot you were coming!" Piper said, laughing uncontrollably.

"I can see that," Kim laughed, turned to the wall.

Leo grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"I'm, uh, just gonna go, uh, yeah," Leo muttered trying not to laugh.

"Piper, I am so sorry!" Kim laughed.

"It's okay," they were both laughing hysterically. "I just thank god it wasn't Paige."

Kim laughed. Piper excused herself to go get changed. When she returned, Kim was still laughing.

"You ready to go?" Kim asked.

"I am now. Leo! Come on!" Piper yelled. They had plans to go see a movie.

They were walking to the car when Piper realized she forgot her jacket.

"Shoot, I'll be right back," said Piper.

Kim and Leo waited for her beside the car.

"How is it going?" Kim joked.

"Pretty good," he laughed uncomfortably.

"Leo, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me," she raised her hand to his cheek "Sex is very," she paused and looked into his eyes, "natural." She finally finished.

He pulled away. "Uh, yeah," he murmured, waiting anxiously for Piper to return.

"Don't you like me Leo?" Kim asked not-so-subtlely.

"Yes Kim. As a _friend,_" He said firmly, removing her hand from his waist.

Kim shrugged. "Friends have benefits."

Her hand slipped lower from his back. He flashed back to Piper touching him there moments ago. He slapped her hand away.

"Kim, I am taken. Back off," Leo said simply, and walked in to get Piper.

He came up to her in the bedroom.

"I'm not going," Leo said.

"Why?" Asked Piper.

"Because Kim was out there touching me and hitting on me," Leo said. "And I don't like her that way."

"What?" Piper asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah. And then when I told her we were just friends, she offered friends with _benefits,_" Leo said, annoyed.

Piper left the room to figure this out.

"Kim?" She asked, "Did you just try to hit on my boyfriend?"

"No! That's ridiculous," Kim said, faking a shock.

"Really? That's not what Leo told me," said Piper.

"Maybe he misunderstood. I only said we were friends," Kim said, acting innocent.

"Kim, don't act blonde. If your going to fuck around with my fiance, then fuck you," Piper said and stormed off.

Kim got in her car and pulled out, but before she pulled away, Piper returned inside. Kim sat in her car and picked up a camera. She pushed the button just as Piper's arm was extending to close the door._ Click! _Kim smiled and drove off. The picture came out of her polaroid and she glued it to a scrapbook appearing to be quite large. She scrawled across the bottom,_ Piper, angry. 9:38 pm, June 27. Her hair shines beautifully in the moonlight._

Leo looked up. "Did she admit it?"

"She didn't have to," said Piper. "I could see she was lying in her eyes."

"So, do you still want to go out?" Leo asked.

"Sure, where to?" She asked.

"Hm, how about a late dinner?" Leo suggested.

"Alright," she agreed, and they left.

Kim went back to her dorm. When she got there, she went into her room. Across her ceiling was a huge blown up picture of Piper smelling a flower in the meadow. She had been on Piper's computer and emailed it to herself. She looked up at it and sighed.

"Oh, Piper. You are so beautiful," she said, creepily. She pulled a wig out from under her bed, one that looked exactly like Piper's real hair, and put it on. "Soon, I will be just like you. No, I _will _be you."


	25. LETTER TO MY READERS

**Okay, to start, the new chapter will be up very soon, within the next hour or at most two. **

**Now, next chapter will be my 25th. This is my first Story so I'm excited. For those of you that think this story will be tied up soon, I'll forewarn you, I plan to keep this going for quite awhile. I've already planned out what's going to happen, now it's time to put it in words. So for those that are bored with my story, you might as well drop out now. **

**I would like to thank my usual reviewers for backing me up on the rude review I got. Please if you read, review. I can take constructive criticism. **

**So, to sum this up I'd just wanted to say thanks for reading, and stay tuned.**

**-Lexi (:**


	26. Taken

**Short chapter, but there is a long one coming up next. I'll have it updated tomorrow, I'm soooo tired.**

**-xoxo, Lexx.**

* * *

Piper trailed slightly behind Leo as they made their way through Barney's. They were picking up Piper's dress and Leo's tux. The wedding had been rescheduled because of Phoebe's baby. The new date was in nine days, July 10th. Luckily, they rescheduled before invitations were sent out. They strolled to the back and then the clerk handed them their things. As they walked out, Leo kissed Piper's cheek, and she giggled. _Click!_

Piper had been hearing it for days. The annoying click of a camera. She just dismissed it, thinking there was a frenzy of photographers lately. She laughed as they walked to the car. He whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife," said Leo. She smiled and looked him in the eyes. She answered with a long, passionate kiss. _Click! Click! Click!_

Piper looked around, but didn't see anybody. Leo closed her door, and hopped in his side and drove off. They reached home shortly. Piper shushed Leo, and listened. Somebody was sobbing from upstairs.

"Paige?" Piper called out. She ran up the stairs, and Leo followed. She entered Paige's room, and slowed to a stop as she saw Paige crying on her bed. She mouthed 'I'll handle this' to Leo. He left.

"Paige. Honey. What's wrong?" Piper asked quietly.

"H-Henry is leaving!" She wailed.

"Leaving? He's leaving you?" Piper asked, shocked. Henry would never leave Paige.

"No-Not like that. He's joining th-the fucking army!" She said with angry tears.

"Honey, he can't. He is only 17," Piper said.

Paige looked up at her.

"He's eightteen. I didn't tell you guys when he turned eighteen because it was illegal for us to be together," Paige continued, calming down.

"Paige. I don't like you lying to me," said Piper, as she brushed the hair from Paige's face.

"I'm sorry," said Paige.

"It's okay," Piper sighed. "Did he say why he was going?"

"He said 'men fight for their country, and I'm a man'," said Paige as she sat up.

Piper held Paige against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. When does he leave?"

"He's already gone," Paige said lifelessly. "He won't be back until after basic training, which ill be two months, then they'll send him off to war."

"Sweetie, I am really sorry," said Piper.

Paige began to cry again. Piper rocked her back and forth for awhile. Then they both got up.

"Okay, honey. You need a distraction," Piper said.

"Like what?" asked Paige.

"Like, let's take a drive," said Piper. They grabbed keys and left. They took Paige's car and put the top down. Paige was driving, and had no clue where she was going. They drove pointlessly for an hour, singing to the radio, talking, and bonding. After awhile Paige just wanted to be alone, so they drove home. Piper stepped out of the car. _Click!_

She was getting irritated. So,while Paige went in, she looked for the culprit. She followed the sound to a van across the road. She knocked on the window. No answer. She turned her back to the van. Suddenly, a cloth was stuffed in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. She was pulled into the van, and without anything else seen or heard, she was knocked out.

Leo looked outside to see the van drive off, but no Piper.

_I wonder where she went, _Leo thought to himself.


	27. Saving Piper, Again

Piper awoke much later, in a room filled with things she recognized as her own. Many things were things she had "lost". She saw pictures of herself everywhere, and her possessions around the room, along with several masks that looked just like her face. She was very scared, and panicked. Then she realized she was tied to a bed. The only light was a small red light bulb on the ceiling, making it creepier in the room. Then the door to the room opened.

"Hello, Piper," a voice said from the darkness.

"Who are you? Why did you take me?" Piper said, her voice shaky.

"All in good time my love," the voice said. Piper recognized the voice. Kim!

"Kim? Why are you doing this?" Piper asked.

"Oh, Piper. Why else would I do this?" said Kim, emerging from the shadows. "I want to be you!"

"You want to _be me?_" Piper asked, freaked out.

Kim put one of the masks on. Then she slipped the wig on.

"No, Piper. _I am you,_" Kim said.

"You freak! You are such a freak! Let me go!" screamed Piper.

Kim smiled and backed out of the room, her neck twitching.

* * * * * *

Leo paced back and forth in the living room. He knew somethin was seriously wrong. Piper never left without telling him, or leaving a note. Besides her car was there. He was very worried. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"I need to report my girlfriend missing," Leo said nervously.

* * * * *

"Kim! Kim, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kim entered. "Shhhhush!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Piper screamed.

"I'll untie you, but you have to stay in here, okay?" Kim said.

"Fine, whatever," Piper said, playing along.

Kim untied her, Piper couldn't believe how stupid she was.

Piper immediately took a swing at her.

"Calm down," Kim said, dodging, and pulling a gun out.

Piper gasped.

"Now, you are going to stay in here, and you are going to stay quiet. Got it?" Kim threatened.

Piper shook her head up and down. She breathed heavily.

* * * * *

Leo started his car and began to drive around, he had no idea where to look, but he had to find her. Paige was waiting for Piper to come home back at the house, while Leo went out to look for her. He noticed something silver shining in the rode as he pulled out. He got out to pick it up. It was Piper's engagement ring. He gasped and hopped back in the car and sped off.

* * * * *

"Kim, I don't understand. Why me?" Piper asked.

"Because you are so perfect. I could barely stand not to be exactly like you," Kim said.

"Please," Piper pleaded.

"You don't think you are?" Kim said, astonished.

"Kim, just let me go!" Piper begged.

"I was thinking, if I killed you, I could get plastic surgery and take your identity," Kim said.

Piper stepped away from her.

"Freak!" Piper shrieked.

_Think Piper,_ Piper thought, _You can beat her, but how? I could kick the gun from her hand. It's worth a shot._

Piper suddenly whipped her leg around and kicked the gun from Kim's hand. It went flying and landed by the door.

Kim just as quickly pulled a knife and backed Piper against a wall. Piper was sobbing and begging for her life.

"You just wasted your last breath doing that, byebye Piper Halliwell," Kim said, as the knife hurtled towards Piper's neck.

Suddenly, two loud bangs were heard. Kim fell to the groud, and Piper opened her eyes to see Leo standing in the doorway, gun in hand. She ran to him.

"Oh, Leo!" She screamed, he grabbed her in his arms, dropping the gun. He held her tight as the cops that Leo had waiting outside came rushing in. He picked her up and they walked outside. He reluctantly let go of her to look at her.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked her. She shook her head and cried harder. He wrapped his arms around her body and carried her to the car.

He gave his statement to the cops and they went home.

He carried her in, and laid her gently on the bed. He explained to Paige what had happened, and then returned to Piper. He layed beside her, holding her all night long.

"You saved me. Again," Piper smiled.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much. Thank god you're okay," Leo breathed.


	28. Back to Normal

Everything was back to normal. Kim was gone, and Piper and Leo were free to return to their own lives. Piper looked around. It was perfect. The perfect spacing, the perfect arrangement. Piper and Leo had just finished the rehearsal at the place they were going to have the wedding. She practiced her walk down the aisle and giggled.

"I can't wait," Piper said.

"Me neither," agreed Leo.

She jumped into his arms and they kissed for a few minutes. Paige walked in.

"Egh, save it for your honeymoon," she joked. Piper hopped down and hit her shoulder playfully.

"So, this is it," Paige continued. "It's really great. I can't believe it's only two days away."

"I know, I am so excited," Piper said, kissing Leo. "I can't wait...," _kiss_, "to be...," _kiss_, "Mrs. Wyatt." She finished.

Later that night, Piper was putting on her face mask. She wanted to look perfect. Not for her wedding, but for him. He entered the room, and she smiled. "Hello."

"Hello, gorgeous," said Leo. He kissed her neck to avoid the face mask. She smiled up at him. She washed the mask off and hopped into bed next to him. His hand slowly felt her legs up and down. She felt his hand slip up her shorts and massaged her thigh.

"Leo..." said Piper.

"What? Come on! It's close enough to the wedding!" Exclaimed Leo.

When they set the date, they vowed not to have sex until their wedding night. Leo was impatient and regretting his agreeing to it.

"Leo! Come on, the longer we wait," began Piper, walking her fingers across his chest, "The better it will be," she finished. She kissed his cheek and rolled over. Leo turned the lights out and put his arm around her and they went to sleep.

_Piper walked into a room. She saw a man crying over a casket, the casket was opened but the woman in the casket had no face. The man had no face either. She walked over to beside the man and looked at his faceless head._

_"Who are you?" Her voice echoed._

_The weeping man didn't respond. _

_"Hello?" she said. Then she noticed she was hovering above them, towards the ceiling._

_She grabbed onto the man's arm, but her hands went through him. Just then, she looked back at him, and he had a face. It was Leo._

_"Leo?" Her voice echoed again._

_He looked up to the ceiling, but not at her. Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees, and screamed._

_"Why? Why did you take her from me?" He roared at the ceiling._

_Then, she realized what was going on. She was terrified to look at the casket again, but she did. There lied her body, eyes closed, dead. She knew what was happening. She was her spirit, floating away. All she could do was watch Leo scream and cry. _

_Now she was surrounded by clouds, and a booming voice surrounded her._

_"You came so close. And I saved you. Again. Yet, you still live, taking advantage of life."_

_"I'll change! I swear, I'll change!" Piper yelled to the invisible voice._

_"You'd better." _

_The booming voice echoed all around her and then she floated back down into the room._

Piper sat up in bed quickly. Leo felt the movement and sat up beside her.

"Baby, you okay?" He asked, half-asleep.

"Yes. More than okay," said Piper with a smile. "Go back to sleep."

He did, and she left the room. She sat on the couch and thought awhile. She had the dream for a reason, but she couldn't figure out what it was about. Maybe her life was too routine. Maybe she needed to live her own life again. She had gone from Dan's girlfriend, to Leo's girlfriend, to Leo's fiance, to Pauline's mother, to Paige's mother, and soon she would be Leo's wife. All she wanted to be was Piper.

So she decided from that moment on, she would never forget who she really was. She'd never understood the words 'finding yourself' until that very moment.

* * * * *

Leo woke up a few hours later. He smelled something good, and trailed it to the kitchen. He saw pancakes and eggs and toast and hash browns, and to his surprise, sausage and bacon. Usually Piper didn't cook meats, as she was a vegetarian.

"Good morning," said Leo, stretching.

"Good morning," said Piper, kissing him on the cheek. "Hope your hungry. Is Paige up?"

"No, she go in pretty late last night. And Henry was here to say goodbye, so god knows how late they stayed up," Leo said.

Piper made him a plate and sat it at the table with a pitcher of orange juice and a jug of milk.

"Why did you do all of this?" Leo asked.

"Because I never want to forget how much _I_ like cooking," she said with a smile, because she was the only one who would ever know what she meant by that.

Leo waited for Piper to sit down with her food, and they began eating.

"Delicious, babe," said Leo, through a mouthful of eggs.

"Thank you," said Piper, with a smile.

They finished just as Paige walked in.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Piper joked.

"There is nothing beautiful about this," she said, pointing to her face. Her makeup was very messed up and she had big bags under her eyes.

"Well, party a bit less, and that wouldn't happen," Piper suggested.

"I wasn't partying. Henry and I said goodbye last night. Lots of tears. He early left this morning," said Paige, reaching for the orange juice.

"Oh. Honey, I'm sorry," Piper said.

"Well, actually it isn't as bad as I thought. He will only be gone for four months," Paige said.

"Oh, well that's better than years," Piper said.

"Yeah, but it's still _months,_" moaned Paige.

Piper patted her back, and followed Leo to the shower.

"Guess what?" He asked with a grin.

"What?" said Piper.

"We are getting married tomorrow," Leo said.

"Ah. I know! I cannot wait!" Exclaimed Piper.

They undressed and he stepped in the shower, then she followed. He squirted some body wash on a bath poof and she took it and rubbed it on his back while he washed his hair. Then they both rinsed and she squirted her body wash on her bath poof and he scrubbed her back while she shampooed her hair. Then he put some in his hands and massaged her chest with it. She rinsed her hair and then conditioned. He continued to rub her chest. A moan escaped from her smiling mouth and he laughed. Once they were all clean, they stepped out and put their robes on and then left the bathroom.

They spent the day together, relaxing in bed. Paige had gone out with her friends to try to forget about Henry. Piper and Leo didn't get back out of bed until 6 o clock, to go get dinner. Leo ordered Chinese and then they put a movie on. The Notebook. It was one of Piper's favorites. At about 9, Piper went to bed, and Leo went to stay in Phoebe's old room. They didn't want to get any bad luck by seeing each other before the wedding.

Piper laid in bed, thinking about the next day. She'd pictured it all her life, and now it was becoming real. She was so happy.

Leo laid in bed, and thought about how lucky he was.

_To think, two years ago, she didn't even know I existed, _He thought with a smile.

They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces, thinking of the day to come.


	29. The Wedding

"Oh," Phoebe gasped as Piper emerged from her charnging room on her wedding day. They were at the church, and the men and women each had a room to get ready in. Piper was wearing a strapless dress and her hair was overflowing in long beautiful curls. She straightened out her top and looked to Phoebe.

"You look so beautiful, amazing," Phoebe breathed. "You look flawless."

It was the truth, Piper looked like a brand new barbie doll, except more beautiful. Her skin was flawless, thanks to her intense nightly face masks. And her dress fit perfectly over every curve of her body. Paige walked in from the hall.

"Piper! Oh my God!" Paige exclaimed.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Phoebe said.

They both nodded and looked at their older sister in admiration. Piper turned to face the mirror in the hall. She fixed one stray hair and turned back.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Piper asked self-conciously.

"He will _love _it," said Phoebe.

Meanwhile, Leo was in the men's room getting ready with his best man, his friend Dereck and his groomsmen, his cousin Ryan, and Piper's friend Jeremy.

Jeremy was going to walk her down the aisle. Jeremy had been a friend since high school, and he had really been there for Piper in the past.

"I'm gonna go see if the girls are ready," said Jeremy as he stood up. He left the room, and Leo straightened his jacket. He was very nervous, but he knew this is what he wanted more than anything in the world.

Jeremy knocked on the door. They let him in after checking that he was alone. He entered, and the only thing he saw was Piper. She was cursing to herself trying to get her foot in her shoe. She stopped and looked at him.

"What?" She asked with a smile. "Do I look silly?"

It took Jeremy a moment to recover, then he shook his head. "N-no," he cleared his throat. "Piper, you look beautiful, really beautiful."

"Really? Thanks Jeremy," said Piper. "I just hope I don't fall or do something embarrassing."

"You won't," said Jeremy with a smile. "Just hold on tight to my arm."

Piper breathed out. "Are they ready?"

Jeremy went out to check. Then he returned.

"They are now. The music has just started. Made of Honor first," said Jeremy, gesturing to Phoebe. Then the bridesmaids, Paige and Prue, followed. Then Jeremy took Piper's arm and they headed towards the door to the door. Piper was very nervous, she took in a big gulp of air. Jeremy gave her arm a squeeze and they entered. Patty was already crying as soon as she saw Piper. For once, she was sober. Piper didn't care that a roomful of people were staring at her in awe, she cared only about the man standing at the aisle.

Piper walked with grace towards Leo. His head rose up and their eyes met. She walked, and he wait. Their eyes were locked all the way down the aisle. As they arrived, Jeremy reluctantly let go of Piper and Leo reached for her hand. The minister began reciting.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony," she said with a slight smile.

Piper and Leo weren't paying much attention. The were mouthing 'I love you's to each other.

"At this time, Leo will recite his vows," the minister looked to Leo.

"Piper, through everything we have been through together, in my heart, I knew we'd make it. I was born the day I met you. I live because you love me. Piper, you were my first love and I want you to be my last. I know no matter what faces us, we will make it. I promise to love and respect you, as your husband, and you as my wife, my best friend, my soulmate." Leo said, a tear in his eye.

Then the minister gestured to Piper.

"Leo, at first, I was afraid to love you. I thought I could never deserve someone as loving and caring as you are. Now I know, after everything, we deserve each other. You have made me so incredibly happy, and I hope we spend each and every day of the rest of our lives together as happy as we have been together. I look at you, and I realize how very much I love you, and how much I can't wait for every second of being your wife. Leo, I was born to love you. And I always will. All I am, is yours."

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said happily. Everybody cheered as Piper leaned up to kiss him. He put his hands around her neck and their lips met. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

They broke apart, and then stepped down and ran hand in hand down the aisle and into the limo to take them to the reception. Paige smiled as she read the 'Just Married" across the back.

Once everybody got to the reception, Phoebe tapped her glass. Everybody looked at her.

"Thank you. I just wanted to make a toast to my sister and my new brother in law. They are so perfect for each other, and I know they will have the very best life together. This one is for you," said Phoebe, raising her glass. "To Piper and Leo.

There was a chorus of "To Piper and Leo", and everyone drank. The soft melody of the first song came on.

"Now, the first dance between the husband and wife!" The DJ said into the microphone.

Piper recognized her and Leo's song as he grabbed her waist and led her to the dance floor.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Leo leaned over towards the side of her head.

"I love you so much," he whispered into Piper's ear. She smiled.

"Together forever," she replied in the same low whisper.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Piper rested her head on her husband's shoulder and breathed out.

_How did I get to be so lucky?, _She thought in wonder.

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Leo wrapped his arms around her tighter as everybody watched the happy couple flow around together on the dance floor.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

As the song ended, the everybody clapped and cheered for them.

"Okay, now this one is for the bride, and her new niece, Peyton," the DJ announced. Piper had planned out all the dances ahead of time. "And all the other babies in the house."

Piper took Peyton from Phoebe. Phoebe smiled at Piper and thought what a great aunt Piper had been to Peyton. Karyn and Pauline joined them along with one of Leo's cousins with her baby.

The next song was one Phoebe had picked for them to dance to.

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

Piper whisked Peyton around the dance floor and Peyton giggled. She noticed Pauline and Karyn near them. Piper smiled at little Pauline, who had a big smile on her face in return.

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'_

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'

Piper lifted Peyton up into the hand with both arms and twirled around. Peyton giggled more.

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be_

Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me

Piper kissed Peyton on the head and returned her to Phoebe.

The next song was for the daughters and fathers, so Piper got a break. She and Leo sat down, thinking she could relax, only to be bombarded with congradulations and more presents. She could only say 'Thank you' so much, and she was getting exhausted.

"Okay, this one is for the bride, groom, and all their helpers," The DJ announced as all the bridesmaids and groomsmen made there way to the floor. Paige ended up with Leo cousin, Leo ended up with Phoebe, Jeremy with Piper, and Prue with Dereck.

_Remember the moment you face  
Is it all straight ahead or behind you?  
Well maybe if you look around  
You'll see everything's perfectly clear _

Jeremy whisked Piper around the dance floor. He dipped her once, and she was laughing uncontrollably.

_Picture it all in your mind_

Remember where we are now  
Open your eyes  
& take it all in  
Remember where we are now  
This is where your life begins

Paige and Ryan's cousin were barely moving in the corner. Ryan looked awkward, and Paige looked bored. Piper made her way to them.

"Come on, Paige, move a little," Piper encouraged her little sister.

Paige smiled and drug Ryan to the middle of the floor. He looked very embarrassed, but the he started smiling at Paige's goofiness.

"Uh! Finally. I've been wondering when you'd smile. I just had to make myself look like a total reject to make you do it!" Paige joked.

Ryan was just a little older than Paige, and he seemed to be a very antisocial kid.  
_You feel like you're lost in the crowd  
Watching life go on without you  
Well baby it's your turn to shine  
Everything's starting right here_

Don't leave this moment behind

Remember where we are now  
Open your eyes  
& take it all in  
Remember where we are now  
This is where your life begins 

"Piper, I, uh, have something to tell you," Jeremy began.

"What is it?" Piper asked, still dancing happily.

"Well, what if, hypothetically, there was this amazing girl and this loser guy and they had been friends for years. And it took this loser guy until her wedding day to realize he was in love with her," Jeremy said.

Piper looked a little shocked for a minute. Then her smiled returned.

"I'd say they have a great friendship. And maybe it was such a great friendship, this girl wouldn't change it for anything," Piper said.

"I'd say your right. Thanks Piper," Jeremy said

_Don't look away  
It's the life that you choose now believe it  
There'll come a day  
When you look up and see how good you are with me  
Remember where we are now  
Open your eyes  
& take it all in  
Remember where we are now  
This is where your life begins_

As the song finished, the reception began to end. Within the hour, most everybody was gone, and Leo and Piper were already in there limo, on their way to the beach hotel to spend their honeymoon.

Piper smiled up at Leo in the darkness of the back of the limo.

"You're my husband," said Piper with a smile.

"And you are my wife," Leo returned with another smile.

"Forever," Piper said quietly.

"Always," Leo whispered as she laid her head on him.


	30. The Honeymoon

The view was amazing. Piper could see the ocean for miles and miles. She smiled as Leo carried in his suitcase.

"It's beautiful!" Piper exclaimed, Leo looked at her.

"Yes, you are," Leo said touching her chin.

Piper smiled and then flung herself on to the bed. It was so soft she thought she was getting drowsy just feeling her body sink into it.

"Ahhhhh!" Piper breathed.

Leo laid down beside her. His hand crept up her arm and under her shoulder. She leaned into his chest and exhaled. He grabbed her waist and sat her on his lap, and began to slip her dress off. It hit the floor and she unclasped her bra. He took his shirt off and then his pants. As her panties hit the floor, he lifted her onto the bed and under the covers. He rubbed his hand against her sides and his hands flowed to her thighs. Her kissed her gently on her neck, and she exhaled. He got on top of her warm body and she got ready. She smiled at him.

"I love you," whispered Piper.

His hands found their way around her neck as he answered her with a passionate kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered as her pulled away, and then she moved her legs apart. He slowly entered her body as he held her gently. His body moved up and down on top of her and she looked to the side. As she looked to the beautiful view, a moan escaped from her lips. The pressure increased as he gained speed. He was gentle, but it was more than pleasurable for Piper. Her body was pushed back and forth, up and down as her entered and withdrew. He kissed her forehead and began going down on her harder. Her moans got louder and his breathing got harder.

Meanwhile, Paige was at the house when there was a knock on the door. She put down the letter she was writing and walked to the door. She opened it to find Ryan.

"Hey, uh, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by," said Ryan.

She gestured him and in and they talked for awhile in the living room. Paige was just thinking how cool he was when he leaned in to kiss her. She backed away and his lips stayed pursed in midair.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryan.

"I told you, I have a boyfriend," said Paige. When he didn't back off, she continued. "A boyfriend I love very, _very _much."

He sat back and looked dumbly into space.

"But, at the wedding. I thought you were hitting on me," Ryan began stupidly.

"No, I was just being nice," explained Paige. "I _told _you that I have a boyfriend."

Ryan muttered a quick goodbye and left. Paige shook her head. She returned to her letter.

_Dear Henry,_

_ I feel so alone with you gone. Everybody is offering me comfort that doesn't help. They all act like they know. They'll never know. I liked your last letter. It's pinned up on my wall. I love you so much and miss you incredibly. This is the one time I'm looking forward for summer to be over and school to be started, because I know I'm that much closer to having you back. I have to tell you that today, a boy came over. Leo's cousin. He tried to kiss me, even though I told him about you. It saddens me that you weren't here to show him how close we are. He assumed since you were gone, I was seeing other people. Oh well, I felt bad because I made him feel stupid. I wish you could've seen the wedding. You would've enjoyed it. Piper and Leo had the sweetest vows. I guess you won't have much time to read this, I assume you are very busy. Be safe, and remember my love for you with every breath you take,  
Love,  
Paige. _

She held the letter to her chest to give it her signature smell, and sealed the envelope up. She smiled as she walked out to her car, almost proud of the fact she had her very own soldier to write to.

* * * * *

Back at the hotel, Piper's moans had turned into screams. Leo went faster and held her closer. Her orgasm came and her moan was intense. Soon after, his cum filled her inside. She smiled as she laid in bed, playing with his fingers, with his arms around her.

They cuddled until they fell asleep. And she laid in his arms as his wife, and her husband.


	31. Coming Home

**I'll have you know, I'm writing this chapter a bit depressed, because Adam Lambert lost to the teeny bopper on American Idol, because of homophobes.**

**But, not being one to stay mad for long, I'm happily going to write my chapter (:**

* * *

Piper rolled over and opened her eyes to the sun leaking into her room and she heard the waves crash against the shore. Leo's arm was tight around her body, and she breathed out. She slowly slipped from his grasped and walked out to the balcony in a robe. She stood and watched the waves hit the water and splash. It was so beautiful. After a few minutes, a warm arm slid around her stomach and she turned to see Leo's chin resting on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

She walked inside and slipped on her new bikini. It was black, and had pretty white beads dangling from her chest and both sides of her bottoms. Leo put on his new trunks, which were also black and white, and they ran down together to the beach. The moment Piper felt the sand she just looked up with her eyes closed and smelled the salty ocean air. She broke into a run and let the sand fly through her toes. Leo chased her around, and they splashed in the water when her caught her, lifting her up and kissing her.

"Leo," Piper breathed between kisses. "Oh, Leo."

He kissed her harder. They broke apart at last and she smiled at him.

"My beautiful wife," sighed Leo, looking into her eyes.

"My perfect husband," Piper answered, resting her head on his chest.

* * * * *

Paige sat down at the kitchen table and slowly opened the letter. She never knew if the next one would be his last, and she never knew which one would tell her he had been injured, or worse. She heaved a sigh of relief to herself upon seeing his handwriting scrawled across the page. She smiled and read:

_Oh Paige,_

_ I miss you so much. It's awful here, but I'm making the best of it. I've come to be good friends with a man named Brian. He was a teacher in Chicago before he came here. All these men, these soldiers, they all have stories, and some of them are heart breaking. I feel the luckiest of all. The men here are mostly single, and I can tell they are quite jealous when I get your letters. I can smell your sweet scent on each one, and I always smile. I'd better go, as I'm writing in the only time I'll have for sleep in the next few days. I love you so much, and I cannot wait until I get to hold you again, I don't know how much longer before I breakdown and come back to you. For now, I feel I have to do something for my country. My heart is with you, and you never leave my thoughts.  
Love, Henry._

Paige let out a short breath, and then stopped herself from the first tear falling. She knew, from personal experience, that once they came, they didn't stop for hours. She walked to her desk and pulled a sheet of her prettiest stationary, reserved for letters to Henry, and began to write.

_Henry,_

_Your letters always bring me such intense feelings. I am dying here without you. I understand why you have to do this, but it doesn't help me from missing you terribly. I'm enclosing a picture, it's my favorite one of you and I. I'd hate for you to forget us, and our good times. I know I never will. I love you so much, and please, hurry home. I miss you like crazy.  
With all my love, Paige._

She silently slipped a picture in. It was a picture of Henry smiling at Paige while holding her from behind, and Paige looking up at him with a cute smile. She sealed the letter and delivered it to the mailbox. She sighed and wondered when Piper and Leo would return.

* * * * * * *

"Got everything?" asked Leo as he put the final items into the suitcase.

"Yup," answered Piper, sunglasses on her head, ready to go. They checked out and put the stuff in the rental car.

Leo shut the trunk and grabbed Piper from behind and kissed her. She simply smiled and kissed back. He released and smiled at his wife. She was so beautiful. He opened her door for her, and after checking that she was in, shut it. He made his way to the driver's side and got in. He adjusted the mirrors and reversed out. Piper snapped her gum. He smiled at her.

"Did I have gum?" Piper asked.

"No, I did," said Leo, grinning.

They kissed again and she returned it.

"Hm. Tastes better," Leo said chewing

"Shut up," Piper laughed. "You are ridiculous."

She turned up the radio and they listened to Nickelback for awhile, Piper's favorite band. After awhile, Piper fell asleep. Leo smiled at how cute she was when she slept. He loved his wife more than anything in the world.


	32. Pauline Comes to Visit

"Honey, wake up," said Leo. He had all the luggage inside and put his hand on her shoulder to wake her up. Then he shut his door and walked around to her side. He picked her up and carried her inside. He sat her on the bed.

"Hey Paige. Piper's in the bedroom, I'm going to return the rental car, can you follow me and ride with me back?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Paige said with a smile and they left. Paige took her car, and then followed Leo. He went into a buliding for a second, then got in the car with Paige and she drove him home.

"Thanks, Paige," said Leo, as her buckled his seatbelt.

"No problem. Dod you guys have a good time?" Paige asked.

"Oh, it was the best. The view was amazing," said Leo.

"Well, I'm glad," Paige said.

"So, how was your time alone?" Leo asked.

"Eh. Pretty boring. Just writing back and forth to Henry," said Paige.

"Oh, so is that working? The long distance thing?" Leo asked.

"Eh, more or less. We're still just as in love, it's just I miss him _so _much," said Paige.

"When does he get back?" Leo asked.

Paige sighed and frowned. "102 more days."

"Oh, well hang in there kid," said Leo.

Paige smiled and they pulled up to the house. Piper was awake when the walked in. It was 10:30.

"Hey, Piper," said Paige, walking over to hug her.

"Hey, kid," said Piper with a yawn.

"We just returned the car," said Leo.

"Okay, thanks," Piper said. "Oh, Paige you missed a call from mom."

"Alright, I'll call her back," said Paige. She walked out of the room.

Piper walked over to Leo. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked to their bedroom. Leo kissed her forehead and climbed in beside her. He slipped her top off and held her close to his shirtless chest. He kissed her softly as they held each other. She kicked off her shorts and he pushed his boxers off. Their bodies became entangled as he kissed her and she held onto the back of his neck. He straightened out and slowly went into her. She moaned softly as he held her in his muscular arms. He kissed her neck and kept going for awhile.

"Shhh, shh. I hear..... yelling," said Piper.

"JUST STOP CALLING ME. I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS," they heard Paige yell.

Piper got up and slipped her robe on and went up to Paige's room. She was crying on the phone.

Piper mouthed 'Who is that?'.

Paige simply extended her arm to give the phone to Piper. Piper put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Piper said.

"Piper, listen to me, I was just trying to tell Paige we would be more than happy to have her back. I mean, no offence, but she would probably be better off living with us," said Grams.

"Penny, we have had this discussion, Paige is living with me now. Get over it," Piper said firmly. Leo walked to the doorway.

"Piper, if you don't give me my granddaughter back, I'm afraid I'll have to bring the law into this. She should be with her family," said Grams.

"And I've told you to go ahead and bring the law into this. I'd be more than happy to have custody of Paige," said Piper.

"That wouldn't happen, dear," laughed Grams.

"Then go ahead and get your lawyer ready, and be prepared for it to happen," said Piper. Then she hung up the phone.

Paige was still crying and sitting on her bed. Piper sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back? If we get into this, and we win, you'll be here until your 18," said Piper.

"I won't go back. Not ever," said Paige.

Piper had heard that enough times to know Paige wouldn't go back, so she nodded.

"Then it looks like we're going to court," said Piper.

"Piper, I know I should say it more than I do, but thank you. Thanks for everything," said Paige, with a smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Piper, hugging her little sister.

* * * * * * * * *

Piper woke up to a kiss from Leo.

"My wife is beautiful," he said with a smile.

She smiled. "Somebody is avoiding going to work," she laughed.

"So? I'd rather be with you!" Leo said.

"Awh," said Piper. She leaned up and kissed him and then got up and dropped her robe. She walked over and slipped on some underwear and a black bra. Then she slipped on a green summer dress and left the room. She was going to babysit Pauline today. Leo left for work after breakfast and Karyn pulled up with Pauline shortly after.

"Hello, Miss Pauline!" Piper said.

"Piper!" Pauline said excitedly, stumbling clumsily to her. Pauline had grown up so much since Piper had found her.

Piper picked her up, said a quick hello and goodbye to Karyn, then they went inside.

"Where is Lo?" Pauline wondered. She called Leo "Lo" because she had trouble saying Leo. And she called Paige "Pay" and Phoebe "PeeBee".

"He went to work," said Piper.

"Where Pay? Where PeeBee and baby?" Pauline said confused.

"Paige is in her room. Wanna go see her?" Piper said.

"Yes." Pauline said seriously. Then she opened her mouth. "PAY!" Right in Piper's ear. Paige walked out of her room.

"I thought I heard a little Paulie!" Paige said, taking her from Piper.

"Pay! Pay! Guess what?" Pauline said.

"What?" Paige asked, playing along.

"I stay here today! With Piper," said Pauline. Then she turned back to Piper. "Piper, where PeeBee's baby?"

Piper smiled. "Phoebe and Peyton are at Phoebe's house."

"We go see them?" Pauline asked.

"Maybe," Piper said, as Paige put her on the floor. She stumbled around the house.

They went down to the living room and Pauline picked a movie to watch. She brought it over to Piper.

"Hm. I think The Grudge might be too much of a grown up movie," Piper laughed. Pauline picked a different one. She handed it to Piper.

"Stuart Little? Okay, let's watch this one," Piper said. Pauline squealed and sat on the oversized chair to watch. Piper put it in and Pauline was mesmerized.

After awhile, Phoebe brought Peyton over, and Pauline played with her while Phoebe and Piper sat on the floor with them. Piper smiled.

_They are so cute. I want one of my own, _Piper thought to herself.


	33. Is There Just One Person For Everybody?

"Case 118937, Grandmother against granddaughter over the custody of the granddaughter's sister. Penelope Halliwell is suing Piper Wyatt for taking her granddaughter, Paige Halliwell." Judge Bone spoke as the entered the court room. "Defendant state your case."

Piper nodded and stood up.

"I am requesting custody of my younger sister, because I feel her grandmother's home is an unfit place for her to be," said Piper.

"And why is that?" Judge Bone asked.

"For one thing, her grandmother called her a whore and makes her feel unwelcome when she lived them. Another thing is, her mother has a serious drinking problem. It is an unfit place for her to be. Also, she refuses to go back, and she is happier living with me," said Piper. "And she kicked my other sister out because she was pregnant."

"And what happened to your other sister?" Judge Bone asked.

"I took her in until she got back on her feet, and had a job and then she moved a few blocks from me until she had the baby. Now she lives with her baby and she has a boyfriend named Coop," Piper said.

"So, since these problems began, you've taken in _both _of your younger sisters, while still going to college?" He asked.

"Yes. My husband owns a construction company, so Paige would be well provided for," Piper said.

"Alright. You may sit down. Penelope, can you explain to me why you call Paige a 'whore'?" The judge asked.

"Well, it was a stressful time, I had just found condoms in her purse, which Piper gave her. She was 15 at the time and it was completely inappropriate," Grams began.

"Hang on just a second, I gave her condoms because I know Paige, and she would've trusted her boyrfriend to bring them. I didn't want her pregnant!" Piper interjected.

"And that was reason for you to call her names and make her feel so unwanted that she felt the need to run to her older sister?" Judge Bone said rudely. "And, Piper, is there a reason you moved out, or did you just leave for college?"

"Well, I was 18 and my husband, well boyfriend at the time, and I couldn't even be alone in my room even with the door open. So I felt it necessary for us to get our own place," said Piper.

"So, Penelope, it seems you just have a problem with your granddaughters growing up. Would you say that is true?" Judge Bone said.

Grams stood dumbfounded.

* * * * * * *

Piper pulled up to the house. Paige heard the car and came running down the steps. She halted at the doorway, and Piper halted at the steps to the porch.

"So," said Paige. "Do I need to pack?"

"We won," said Piper. They ran towards each other and hugged. Leo came out.

"It went well?" He asked.

"I get to stay!" Paige said.

Leo smiled and she hugged him and ran in.

"We won," Piper repeated.

He kissed her and they walked in together.

* * * * * *

It had been awhile since Piper had gotten custody of Paige, and Piper and Leo were living their happily married life. Phoebe had met a man named Coop, and they had moved a couple hours away from San Fransisco with Peyton. Henry had come home not too long ago, and Piper and Leo were out shopping. Their sophomore year was halfway through, and Piper wanted a new winter coat.

Piper picked up a white winter coat with black fur lining and held it up to model it.

"What do you think?" Piper asked Leo.

"Sexy," he said, smiling.

They were shopping for winter clothes. "Is it too thin? I mean, it's going to be pretty cold," said Piper.

"Maybe you should go with this one," Leo suggested, holding up a green puffy one.

She took it and tried it on.

"What do you think? Is it sexy?" She asked.

"Oh, I like that one. It's not sexy like the white one, it's cute. I like cute better," said Leo.

Piper shrugged and brought it up to clerk along with Leo's new black one. The total was $789.47.

"Ouch," Leo said, but he was smiling as he passed his credit card. Leo's father had passed away just before school started, and Leo was depressed for awhile, but recently, he had gotten happier. His father had left him Wyatt Construction Services, and now he was making well over $100,000 dollars a year.

Piper smiled and kissed him.

"Alright, here you go," said the clerk, handing them two bags. They walked out and got in the car and drove home. They walked in to see Paige huddled on the couch with Henry and they were sleeping. Piper stopped and sat the bags down.

"Awwww!" She said loudly. Paige sat up.

"Oh, hey Piper. Hey Leo. Did you guys just get here?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I can tell you two missed each other. I mean, you get around each other, and you sleep!" Piper joked.

"Oh, yeah. We were watching Mean Girls," Paige laughed. Piper rolled her eyes, picked up her bags, and ran upstairs.

Leo followed and walked in to see Piper opening her laptop. He sat laid beside her and clicked the TV on. She opened her email. There was one from Jeremy.

_Piper,_

_I need to see you. Can you meet me tonight at Quake at 7?_

_-Jeremy._

"Hun, look at this," said Piper, showing Leo.

"What does he want?" Leo scoffed.

"I'm not sure, but it's already 6:45. I should get ready," she said.

"Your going?!" Leo asked, appalled.

"Well, something is wrong, he might really need me," Piper said, putting on her shoes and a sweater.

"Piper, you know how I feel about him," Leo said.

"And you know what I _don't _feel for him," said Piper.

"Ugh. Alright, drive safe," he said, kissing her forehead.

Leo didn't like Jeremy, and he had a good reason. After all, the man was in love with his wife. Piper had a slight bit of regret about telling Leo about Jeremy's confession, but they didn't keep things from each other.

Piper arrived just at 7. Jeremy was at a table waiting nervously. She approached him and sat down.

"Hey, what's up?" Piper asked him.

"I need to talk to you," Jeremy said.

"Alright, talk," said Piper.

"Okay. I have had these feelings for you for awhile now. And they won't go away. I've tried to overcoeme them, but Piper, I love you too much. I need to know. Is there any chance you might have any sort of feelings in return?" He asked this in one breath, holding Piper's hands in his own.

"Jeremy," Piper said slowly, "You are my very best friend. And I do love you. But not in the way you want me to. I am so sorry. I love Leo. I'm sorry."

"I wish I could stay I understand, but I don't," said Jeremy. "How can you love me and still reject me?"

"Because when you find that one person that you are meant to be with, that kind of love seems impossible with anybody else," said Piper with no hesitation. "I have found him. And I know you'll find her."

Jeremy got up, walked around the table to her, and placed one gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he bent down so they were on eye level.

"And what about when you've found that person, but they've already found their person? What happens then?" Jeremy asked.

Piper had tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't know," she spoke honestly, as her tears fell. "I don't know."

He hugged her and stood up. "I don't know either."

With that, he walked out, leaving Piper crying at the table.


	34. The Park

Piper ran from her car into the house and straight up into her room. She flew into Leo's arms.

"What's wrong?" Leo said. "Did he hurt you? What did he do to you?

"He didn't do anything. I am just so happy to see you," said Piper.

"What happened with Jeremy?" Leo asked.

Piper's smile faltered. She bit her lip and then opened her mouth to talk.

"He told me he loved me, and asked me if I had feelings for him. When I said no, he asked me to explain," said Piper. "I told him that once you found the person you are meant to be with, it's like impossible to love somebody else. At least the way he wanted me to love him. And he asked me what happened when the person your meant to be with already found their person. I didn't know. And so, he left."

"Left where?" Leo asked, comforting her with his arm.

"I don't know," said Piper, picking up her phone that was going off.

It was a text. From Jeremy.

_Sorry for leaving. Meet me tomorrow night in the park? _

She quickly clicked him a message back.

_Sure. Eight O'Clock. Goodnight._

Leo kissed her forehead. He wasn't happy about this, but he knew how Piper was. If he tried to prevent her from doing something, she would just want to do it more. So, he trusted her.

* * * * * * * *

Piper left the house to go meet Jeremy the next night. When she arrived at the park, she saw a pathway lit up by lights. Along the way, there were signs on the ground. She picked the first, and read.

_When I first saw you, I knew you were the most beautiful thing on earth._

She kept walking and picked up the next sign.

_It took me a years to realize I was completely in love with you._

She looked forward. She saw at least five more signs.

_I guess I put it aside, because you were so happy._

She smiled, and then heard a soft melody coming from the small stage that her pathway was leading her to. She picked up the next sign.

_But, I could make you happy. I love you too much to not make you happy._

She walked a few more steps to the next handwritten sign. She was stacking them up.

_Before you write me off, consider the possibilities._

She couldn't believe he was trying it for the third time. She picked up the last note that was placed in front of the stage. She looked on it to find Jeremy, at a microphone with his guitar. As he began to sing to the melody he was playing, she looked at the final note.

_Don't write me off just yet. _

His voice filled the park.

"She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen" He sang in his beautiful voice.

"'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me" He continued.

He smiled and continued singing.

"First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?"

Piper's eyes were filled with tears as she found herself walking up on stage and dancing along to the melody.

"'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me"

She was crying now, and he kept singing.

"She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen"

She reached to touch his cheek. He kept singing.

"Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me"

He finished, and he dropped the guitar. She leaned up to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he puckered his lips, ready to kiss her. She continued past his face and hugged him.

"Jeremy, you don't understand. I can't love you. I love Leo too much to ever betray him," said Piper. "Maybe you can settle for being my friend?"

"I'll take what I can get, but just so you know," he said, and looked into her eyes, "I'll never stop trying."

Piper pushed the stack of papers into his arms, kissed his cheek, and left.

* * * * * * * *

Leo was waiting up for her in the living room.

"I love you. So much," said Piper immediately after walking in the door. "I know the same thing will keep happening, and I'm not going to him anymore. It's too much. I love you, too much." She kissed him passionately, and before either of them said anything else, they were making love on the couch.


	35. I have some news

* * *

Paige blew out the candles on her 17th birthday cake. Everybody cheered and she kissed Henry. Technically, it was illegal for her to be with Henry, because he was over 18, but nobody cared. Piper gave her a quick hug. After the party was over, Piper went to get ready for dinner with Leo.

"I hope you had a good birthday, Paige," Piper said. "Eh, I remember being 17. Now I'm an old woman, 20 fucking years old."

"I did. Thank you so much, Piper," said Paige with a smile. "I'm going to Henry's tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Leo and I were just going to dinner. I guess we'll see you later," said Piper, putting on her coat.

The said their goodbyes, and Piper and Leo got in the car. Leo had just gotten a brand new black pickup truck. Leo had decided this was going to be his last year of college, because he already had a really great job. He was going to graduate with his associates and spend more time at home and with Piper.

After dinner, they made their way to the car. Leo looked at Piper. She looked back up at him, her face in the moonlight.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Flawless," said Leo. Piper leaned up and kissed him. His hands were around her waist and she got on top of him. Her hands were around his neck. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and she sat down on his lap. Her legs were laying across to the passengers seat and they kept kissing. Leo's hand went up the back of her shirt. Her skin was so warm. He held her back and her hands went up into his hair.

The finally broke apart, but Piper stayed on his lap as he started to drive home. She kept kissing his neck. He was trying desperately to focus on the road, but the pleasure was almost unbearable. He moaned.

"P-P-Pi-Piper. Oh god, Piper," moaned Leo. They finally got home and he ran inside, with her in his arms.

He sat her on the bed and kissed her, and then he climbed onto her. Then she broke away, and put one finger up, gesturing for him to wait. She returned with a beer for him and a smirnoff.

"I'm dying of thirst," said Piper, opening hers with her keychain bottle opener. He opened his with his hands.

She sipped hers and climbed on his lap. He drank his haughtily. They finished their drinks and Piper pushed him on the bed. She laid her body on him and kissed him passionately. She unbuttoned her shirt and he unzipped his pants. Once the final piece of clothing had hit the floor, they resumed their kissing. Leo slowly crept on top of her and she moved her legs apart.

He pushed himself into her. She giggled a little. Drinking always made her feel a little silly. He smiled and withdrew himself. His fingers tussled the ends of her hair and she looked up to the ceiling as his speed increased. She moaned loudly and she began to get very tired. He finished off and they laid on the bed and then Leo pulled the sheets over them.

* * * * * * *

"Oh, no! How could I have been so stupid?" Piper exclaimed at the bathroom counter.

Laying perfectly in place from two days ago, was her monthly birth control pill. She had been meaning to take it, but Phoebe had called wondering what to do when Peyton got restless at night. Piper had forgotten it after that, and hadn't given it a second thought. She immediately put her hand onto her stomache.

She looked in the mirror. She didn't look different, but she sure felt different. She gasped.

"Oh my god. PAIGE!" Screamed Piper in total panic.

Paige came running in.

"What? What is it?" Paige asked. Then she saw Piper's hand on her stomache. "Oh my god. Are you...?"

Piper used her other hand to point to the pill on the counter.

"I- I forgot," said Piper.

"Well, have you, you know, since?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded, breathing heavily, "Last night."

"Oh god," said Paige. "Are you going to tell Leo?"

"He's, well he's passed out in our bedroom. Lots of drinking last night," said Piper.

"Well, you'd better quit that! You know, in your _condition,_" Paige added.

"SHHH! I don't have a _condition,_" said Piper.

Then Leo walked in, apparently just rolled out of bed.

"You have a condition?" Leo asked, going to the fridge.

"Uh, no. I don't. Paige is being silly," said Piper, glaring at Paige. "I have some errands to run, I'll be back later."

She rushed out before anybody could tell her goodbye. Leo swished some coffee in his mouth. Then he looked at Paige. She tried to look innocent.

"I know you know something," he said in playful anger. She smiled and walked out.

* * * * *

Piper walked up to Dr. Hightower's door. She extended a shaky arm to knock on the door. She withdrew it, her courage fading.

_I have to know. I have to do this,_ Piper thought. Her arm lifted against her will, and knocked on the door. Shortly, the door was opened.

"Oh, Piper! What a pleasant surprise!" Dr. Hightower exclaimed.

"Hello, Dr. Hightower," said Piper nervously.

"So, what brings you here?" Dr. Hightower asked.

Piper looked to the ground. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She looked up. Dr. Hightower's eyes made her feel safe. She opened her mouth again.

"I didn't take my birth control this month. I think I might be pregnant," said Piper quickly.

"Well, let's get you tested," said the immediately comforting doctor. "So, would this be a bad thing?"

"Well, we weren't trying. But we could definitely handle it, I'm sure," said Piper.

Piper's blood was taken, and Dr. Hightower said she would call in the morning with the results. Piper drove home, and on the way she instinctively reached for a cigarette. She immediately threw the pack out the window, so it wouldn't happen again. She got home and walked in. Paige and Leo were in the living room. Paige rushed to her.

"Are you?" She whispered out of Leo's earshot.

"I'll know tomorrow," said Piper. "Leo, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" Leo asked. He looked worried. Piper just looked at him and led the way to their bedroom. She sat down on the corner of the bed and motioned for him to join her. He did. She wrapped each of his hands in one of her own.

"Piper, you are scaring me. Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I have some news," said Piper.


	36. The Maybe Baby

"Leo, I have some news," Piper repeated.

"Oh, god. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" Leo asked with a look of dread.

"Leo-," said Piper, then paused. "I might be pregnant."

He instantly hugged her. "Oh thank god."

"Leo! Did you hear me?" Piper asked, a little worried he was relieved.

"Piper, I thought it was something serious. You scared the hell out of me," Leo breathed.

"Leo, this is serious!" Piper almost yelled.

"I know, I just thought it was something bad," said Leo.

"So, so you'd be okay with this?" Piper asked, still unsure.

"I'd be great with this. I think the only way our lives could get any better is with a baby of our own," said Leo.

He hugged her and she started to cry.

"When do we find out?" He asked, wiping her tears away.

"Tomorrow morning," she whimpered.

"Well, now you know how I feel about this," he said, "How do _you _feel about this?"

"I think we are definitely ready. And I really want this," said Piper.

"Me too," said Leo, as he kept his arms tight around her.

They went to Quake to kill the time when the could go to sleep and wake up to the call.

The waitress came over to Piper first.

"What'll it be?" The waitress demanded.

"Um, I'll have a caesar salad, and a Veggie Burger," Piper ordered.

She turned to Leo with the same impatient face.

"And you?" She rushed him.

"I'll have ribs with a baked potato with sour cream," he said slowly.

She ripped the menus from their hands and strolled off.

"Somebody won't be getting a big tip," said Leo.

Piper remained silent. Halfway through the meal Leo opened his mouth.

"So what's on your mind?" He said, trying to stay off the subject of the "Maybe Baby" as they'd nicknamed it.

"Same thing that's on yours," said Piper.

* * * * * * *

Piper didn't sleep the whole night. Neither did Leo. At 6 am, they gave up on trying and got up to get ready. Piper jumped in the shower, and got out as quickly as possible. She shivered as she reached for her towel. Not out of being cold, but because she was so nervous. She wrapped the towel around her and went to the mirror. She held her stomache nervously. Piper sighed and got dressed. She put on a tank and some jeans.

Piper halted.

_rihhiiinggggg! _

_The phone! _Piper screamed in her head, already halfway to it.

She picked it up as Leo was rushing in.

"Hello?" Said Piper in a shaky voice.

"Piper? Hello. I have your results," said Dr. Hightower.

Piper looked at Leo. He reached out and she took his hand in hers. Then she spoke. "And?"

Piper nodded her head and said goodbye. She sat down on the bed. Leo followed her.

"What did she say?" Leo asked.

Piper looked into his eyes.

"Well?" He pushed.

Piper opened her mouth to begin.

"Leo..."

Leo looked into her eyes and awaited the statement that could change his life forever.


	37. A Visit From Phoebe

**I've already said this but I'll say it again. If you don't like my story, do not read it.**

**Also, this is a fictional story. I didn't have to make it last two weeks to find out if she was pregant. (:**

**& I have no idea what you meant by "steamy lemons"  
**

**And as I mentioned before, Phoebe and her fiance Coop moved. I didn't spend much time on it, because it's mainly about Piper, Leo and Paige now.**

**Thanks to my readers with _positive _reviews. I love you guys (:**

**

* * *

**

Leo looked deep into the eyes of his wife. For once, he couldn't read them.

"Well?" He repeated.

Piper smiled and the corners of her mouth rose to open.

"I'm pregnant," said Piper at last.

"I'm gonna be a daddy? I'm gonna be a daddy!" Leo said, his voice rising.

Piper laughed. Leo began laughing too. They were both laughing because they were so incredibly happy. Leo swung her around and the tears began to flow. Happy tears. They kissed and hugged and laughed and cried for hours in their bed. Leo slowly put his hand on her stomache.

"Hello, baby," he whispered. "It's daddy."

Piper put her hand over his.

"And mommy," she said with a smile as she watched Leo whisper to the baby.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Piper hung the phone up and sat it on the counter. She brought Leo his bowl of cereal and went to get a grapefruit.

"Phoebe's coming to visit. She's bringing Peyton, but Coop has to work," said Piper, slicing her grapefruit. "They'll be here later tonight. It's ten right now. What do you wanna do til then?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Leo asked through a spoonful of cereal.

"Go shopping! I need shoes," said Piper.

"Shoes?!" Leo said jokingly. "Have you _seen _your closet floor? It's covered in shoes. There's like three layers overlapping each other."

"Well, then I'm thinking a bigger closet!" Piper said laughing.

Leo cleared his throat. "I was actually thinking about that."

Piper's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You've been thinking about the size of my closet?"

He laughed. "No. I mean, I think we should get a bigger house. It's cramped here and we're financially stable enough to get a much better place," said Leo.

Piper pondered for a moment. She loved this house but he was right. They could afford it, and they were a little cramped here.

"Hm. So how big were you thinking?" She asked after a moment.

"Well, at least a bathroom to ours and Paige's bedroom. A cute nursery. A guest room would be nice. Something wide, where we would have a lot of space. A big backyard, for our kid to grow up with. Just somewhere nice. Somewhere permanent," said Leo.

"I agree. I'd like a swing. One hanging from a tree. And maybe even a pool, or a place to put a pool," said Piper.

Leo put his arms around her. "So, let's go look at houses. We have the whole day," said Leo, and kissed his wife.

Piper nodded and put her hair in a ponytail. She applied some eyeliner and mascara and they left. Leo had printed out a list of available homes in their price range and they drove around to see them. Some were too fancy, some were too crowded. Finally, Piper saw one she knew was perfect. She called the number to see when they could get a tour. The owner said in 15 minutes he could come show it too them. It was five bedrooms, a gigantic backyard, a lovely porch, and very spaced out. Piper loved it. The owner arrived and Piper got out to say hello. She was a short chubby woman named Lisa.

"Hello. I'm Piper Wyatt, and this is my husband, Leo," said Piper.

"Hello, Piper, Leo," said Lisa as she led them up the walkway and entered the house. She showed them the living room first. Piper loved the soft white carpet. The bedrooms were all huge and there was a bathroom attached to three of the bedrooms, and then a hallway one. The kitchen had a breakfast bar and alot of counter space Piper could work with. There was also a two car garage with space for Leo's workbench he had been wanting. It was everything they'd been looking for.

"We will _definitely _take it," said Piper. "When do you think we could move in?"

"As soon as the paperwork's done. It should take just a few minutes. Shall we get started?" Lisa asked.

Piper looked at Leo. "We don't have to be at the airport for two more hours. Wanna do it now?"

"I'm not sure. Shouldn't we get Paige's opinion?" Leo asked, unsure.

"Honey, there is a pool, and she'll have her own bedroom. She'll make us deaf screaming 'yes!'" Piper said laughing.

Leo nodded. "You're right," said Leo with a smile. "Let's do it."

They spent a little over 45 minutes going over payments and prices. They signed the final paper and settled on $1,500 per month. They could afford more, but they were in love with this house, and Piper didn't want too big of a house. Leo paid the deposit after Lisa was done with credit checks.

"Alright. Looks like it's all finalized," said Lisa. "You move in whenever you want."

She handed them the keys and left.

"Do you think we rushed into this?" Piper asked.

"Well, I know I love it. And you do too right? And Paige will. I think the sooner we get settled, the sooner we can really get prepared for the baby to come," said Leo.

"You're right. I love you," said Piper. Leo kissed her and opened the car door for her. They drove to the airport.

*******************

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled as she rushed to hug Phoebe.

Peyton giggled as Piper kissed her.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much," said Piper as she hugged Phoebe again.

"We missed you too!" Phoebe said as Leo took her luggage and she pushed Peyton's stroller out to the car. "Thanks for picking me up. I hope it wasn't too far of a drive."

Piper smiled. "Actually, it wasn't to far from our new house."

"New house? Oh yay! I love new places. Always fun to get used to," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, we found it today, signed the papers, paid the deposit and got the keys," said Leo.

"Isn't that rushing it a bit?" Phoebe asked, buckling Peyton in.

"Yeah, well. We rush into everything. But we _love _this house. We are moving stuff in as soon as we can. It'll be great," said Piper.


	38. Paige's Problem

(Scene: Kitchen in their new house. Piper was now two months pregnant, and she had just gotten home from school. Paige entered the kitchen, and quickly grabbed a bottle of water.)

"Paige, are you okay?" Piper asked. "You haven't been eating a lot lately."

"Geez, Piper. Stay off my back," said Paige and left.

Piper sat down her grilled cheese and followed Paige out.

"Paige!" Piper said. Paige halted.

"What?" Paige yelled. She was annoyed, and Piper knew it.

"What is your problem lately? You don't talk to me, you don't eat, all you do is stay locked up in your room," said Piper.

"So what?" Paige said with an attitude.

Piper walked over and took her hands.

"Paige, I am just trying to help. If something is going on, you can talk to me about it," said Piper in a soft voice.

"I don't want to talk about anything," said Paige. She ripped her arms away and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Piper gave up and went back to the kitchen. She finished her sandwich in silence. Leo was out shopping. She was very confused by Paige's attitude lately. After she had eaten her snadwich, she headed back toward Paige's room. She climbed the stairs quietly, and as she approached Paige's room she heard soft crying. She opened the door. Paige looked up, then turned away to wipe her tears.

"Go away," she muttered.

"Paige. Something is going on. I can help you if you'd just talk to me," said Piper. Paige didn't talk, so Piper continued. "We've always talked about everything. What's different this time?"

Paige's tears came again. Piper walked over and hugged her. This time, Paige didn't fight it.

"Honey, what happened?" Piper asked.

Paige sat down on the bed, and Piper followed.

"Henry is on drugs. He's using cocaine and meth and he's taking narcotics," said Paige. Piper could see the fear in her eyes as she told Piper.

"Oh my god," said Piper in a whisper. She tried to stay calm. "Have you, uh, talked to him about it?"

"Yeah. He is just so awful. And he gets so angry," said Paige. Before Piper could respond, Paige pulled off the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing and revealed the bruises underneath. They covered her stomache and back and sides. Piper gasped

"Oh my god." This time, it wasn't Piper's voice who was saying it.

Piper looked to the door to see Leo, back from the store apparently, with wide eyes filled with fury. Piper stood up and Paige put her shirt back on.

"Honey, honey, just calm down for a second. You don't know the whole story," said Piper quickly.

Leo ignored her and looked to Paige. "Did he do this to you?" He said, in a surprisingly calm voice.

Paige remained silent. Piper tried again.

"Baby, you know what you can do when you get like this," said Piper, not that she cared what happened to Henry, she just didn't want Leo in prison. "Sit down for a second."

Leo obeyed and Piper turned back to Paige.

"How long has this been going on?" Piper asked.

"About three weeks," said Paige. Piper gasped again, her eyes filled with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Piper.

"I thought it would end. I thought he was just experimenting," said Paige.

"Paige, it sounds like he is an addict," said Piper softly.

"An abusive addict," said Leo, speaking up.

"Okay, honey. But you killing the guy won't exactly make this better," said Piper.

"It'll make sure he doesn't touch Paige again," Leo said with a shrug. There was a knock at the door, and Leo left to get it. Piper turned to see Paige's fear stricken face.

"What, honey?" Piper asked.

"Henry was coming over," said Paige.

"Stay here," said Piper firmly.

Piper immediately jumped up and ran down to the opened front door. Leo was punching Henry continuously in the stomache, jaw, and nose. Piper grabbed Leo's arm and he, as if in a trance, stopped and shook his head. He looked down at Henry, who was bruised and bleeding, but not too badly. Piper feared five more minute of Leo's punches would've killed him.

"How do you like being beat, eh?" Leo roared. "Maybe you'll consider it next time you even _think _of contacting Paige. You stay away from her, you got it?"

Henry ran back into his car. Piper pulled Leo back inside.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"He didn't get to me, if that's what you mean," said Leo.

"Alright," said Piper. "Maybe you should go wash your hands."

Piper turned to go up the stairs, but Paige was already standing there.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Piper.

"Uh, yeah," said Paige. She looked at Leo. "Thank you, Leo."

Leo looked confused. "You aren't mad at me?"

"How can I be mad at you for protecting me?" asked Paige. "Thank you." She turned to Piper. "And thank you. For making me talk."

"No problem," said Piper. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Leo went to wash the blood off of his hands and Piper told Paige to sit on the bathroom counter. Paige removed her shirt again. Piper got peroxide for the cuts and soaked a cotton ball and began sponging the cuts and some of the bruises that had opened. Paige sat uncomfortably because of the sting. After a few minutes she was clean, and Piper had sealed gauze on the cuts that were bad. Then Piper moved to her arms. Her left upper arm was so badly cut, Piper cleaned it, and put more gauze bandages on it, then wrapped it in an ace bandage.

"What about your legs?" Piper asked. Paige just nodded and took her pants off. They were mostly bruises, besides a few cuts on her thigh. Piper finished and wrapped Paige in a robe. Leo entered, in clean clothes.

"Way to go kid, you aren't broken anymore," joked Leo. Then he looked a little more seriously. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks to you and Piper," said Paige. "I'll heal."

Leo helped her up to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"No school for the next few days," said Piper. Paige nodded. "I'll go to your school tomorrow to get your things so you don't get too far behind."

Paige nodded again. "Thank you Piper," she yawned and closed her eyes. Piper kissed her forehead and left the room with Leo.

They exchanged glances and walked off to bed, leaning against each other, exhausted themselves.


	39. School and the Pool

"You look good, kid," said Piper as she watched her baby sister walk down the stairs. Her stomache bruises had mostly healed, but she was still pretty sore. Piper had tried to get her to stay home until she was all healed, but Paige had insisted upon returning to school the following Monday. It was April and it felt great and warm outside.

"Thanks," said Paige.

"Aren't you going to get hot in that?" asked Piper, noticing Paige's attire. An elbow length top and long jeans.

"I don't want them to notice," muttered Paige shyly.

"Alright," said Piper. "Leo should be out in a minute, I don't want you driving for awhile. He'll take you to school this week."

Paige continued to stare at the floor. Piper walked over to her and lifted her chin.

"Don't act ashamed, honey. You didn't do anything wrong," said Piper. "Now. If you feel like coming home, just call me, I can come get you."

"Okay," said Paige, with a hint of a smile on her face. Leo came out and picked up his briefcase. He kissed Piper on the forehead.

"Hey, Paige. How are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Better. Thanks," said Paige.

Leo kissed Piper again and walked out the door, Paige began to follow, but Piper stopped her.

"Honey, I was wondering about something. You know how you said Henry, he had drugs around," said Piper uneasily. "Did you ever try anything?"

Paige looked to the floor again. "No," she said firmly. "That's why he... hurt me the first time."

"Oh, I was just wondering," said Piper. "I'm very proud of you. Have a good day." Piper hugged her and she left.

Piper sighed and walked out to her car, ready to go to class.

Her phone vibrated in the middle of class.

"Hello?"

"Piper, it's Paige. Can you come get me?"

"I'll be right there," said Piper. Piper grabbed her things. Luckily the teacher was a friend and knew what had been going on with Paige, and she excused Piper from class.

She didn't notice the time until she was halfway there. Quarter to 11. She hoped Paige was alright.

She pulled up to the school and headed into the secretary looked up to her.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my sister, Paige Halliwell," said Piper.

"Your sister? I'm sorry, the school doesn't allow old sisters to help their little sisters ditch," said the secretary.

It took a lot for Piper not to go off on this old lady.

"Excuse me? I'll say it again," said Piper calmly. "I'm her to pick up my little sister who I have custody over and isn't feeling well. Is that alright with you?" Piper noticed the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"We'll just see about that on her record, hm?" said the secretary.

Piper was getting angry that this stupid old woman was keeping her from making sure Paige was okay. The secretary pulled something up on the computer and browsed through it. She gave a little "ah!" and looked back to Piper.

"Are you Piper Wyatt?" asked the secretary.

"Yes, I am. Can I get my little sister now?" Piper said rudely.

"I'm going to need to see some identification," said the secretary.

_Is this stupid hag _trying _to piss me off?_ Piper thought to herself as she flashed her license. The secretary nodded.

"She's in room 304, down the hall, make a --" she said rudely, but Piper cut her off.

"I know where it is

Piper didn't bother to say thanks and left. She found the room and knocked on the door.

"Piper? What brings you here?" The teacher asked. It was one of Piper's old teachers, Mr. Brady.

"I'm here to pick up my little sister, Paige," said Piper.

"Ah, Paige," the teacher said. He moved aside to show a class of students and Piper saw Paige standing up, getting her things together.

Paige walked out to Piper. The teacher gave Piper a smile and then returned to his lesson.

Once the door was closed, they walked away.

"I was about to punch that secretary. Geez almighty, what a hag," said Piper. "So what's up?"

"I just didn't feel well," said Paige.

"Ah, alright. Is that all?" asked Piper.

"It just feels different, being around my friends and stuff," said Paige.

"It'll get easier," said Piper as she passed somebody on the freeway."Just stay positive. So, have you told Phoebe?"

"Uh, no. I assumed you would," said Paige.

"Well, it's your business. I didn't know if you wanted to tell her," said Piper.

"Well, thanks. I don't think I will, I don't want her to worry," said Paige.

"Keep in mind she is your sister and she loves the fact that you guys tell each other everything. I'm sure she already knows something's up given that you haven't called her in days," said Piper.

"I might tell her in a few days. When everything's settled down," said Paige.

Piper smiled. Paige turned up the music and laughed.

"What?" asked Piper. "You don't like my tunes?"

"Haha, Piper, Nickelback is great, but not 24/7," Paige laughed.

"Oh, Nickelback is for all day, everyday," said Piper. They listened to Nickelback all the way home. Piper dropped Paige off and returned just in time to get to her next class. She called Paige between every class for the rest of the day to make sure she was okay, and when her last class ended, she skipped hanging out with her friends, like she usually did, and went home.

She walked in and went straight to the bathroom. Her peeing was getting more frequent. She looked in the mirror as she washed her hands. She needed to get more sleep. She dried her hands and walked up to Paige's room.

"How ya doing kid?" asked Piper.

"Pretty good. Is it really hot or is it just me?" asked Paige.

"It's hot. Let's go swimming," suggested Piper.

"I don't have a bathing suit," said Paige.

"What are you talking about? I bought you three when we moved here," said Piper.

"Those are bikinis," said Paige in a shy voice.

"Paige, we'll be the only ones out there. Nobody can see you past the fence anyways," said Piper. "Besides, all I have is bikinis, so I'll be modeling my little baby bump."

"Well, that's cute. Bruises aren't," said Paige as she dug her bikini from her closet.

"Cheer up, you are healing pretty fast," said Piper, then she left and put on her green and black bikini. She returned to Paige's room and threw her a beach towel. They walked out and opened the fence and walked over to the pool chairs and Piper put her towel on it. Paige shyly took hers off and walked over to the water.

"See? You can barely see the bruises now," said Piper, putting her feet on the first step of the entrance to the pool. "Oh, this feels good."

Paige didn't bother using the steps to get used to it, she walked to the diving board and dove right in. Piper shrieked as Paige swam over and splashed her.

"Gosh, that's cold!" Piper said.

Paige laughed and swam away. Piper didn't want to get her hair wet, so she stayed on the shallow side. Soon, Leo got home and joined them. Piper got everybody lemonade and they relaxed and swam and had fun as the little family they had come to be.


	40. Baby Coming, College Ending

Piper shivered as ultra-sound gel was rubbed on her five-month-pregnant belly. Leo held her hand tighter as she winced at the coldness. It was summer, and Piper had finished her third year by taking extra classes, and only had another four months, in December, if she kept up her extra classes.

"And see here," Dr. Hightower said. "This is your baby."

She pointed to what Piper thought looked like a peanut.

"Awh! It's a peanut," said Leo, as if he was saying what Piper was thinking.

"Our little peanut," said Piper, crying a little.

Dr. Hightower removed the machine and wiped Piper's stomache off. "I'll give you two a moment."

She left the room. Piper pulled her shirt down. When the doctor returned, she held up a paper.

"Aw, Piper, looks like you are having a baby boy!" Dr. Hightower announced.

"A boy?" Piper said, crying harder.

"A little boy? We're gonna have a little boy," said Leo, tears coming to his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * *

"It's a boy!" Piper told Paige the second they got home. Paige had healed completely, and she had gone to a therapist for depression, which she had overcome. She had met a guy named Kyle, and she was going into her senior year.

"Oh, congratulations!" said Paige as she got up from her bed that she and Kyle had been laying on.

"Congrats, Piper," said Kyle.

"Thanks," said Piper.

Leo came in and swooped her off her feet.

"Woah!" said Piper. She looked at Leo. "Aren't I too heavy for this?"

"Too heavy? You have an extra ten or twenty pounds on you," said Leo. "You might actually be normal weight now."

"Am I too skinny normally?" Piper asked as he walked her to their bedroom.

"No. Your just short," said Leo with a smile.

"I am not short!" Piper said jokingly. "I'm now 5'2! I've grown I think!"

"Wow, 5'2 compared to my 6'1," said Leo. He loved picking on her for her height.

They laughed and jumped into the bed. Leo put his hand on her stomache.

"So, what shall we name the peanut?" asked Leo.

"I don't know. I'd like to break the P tradition," said Piper.

"Me too," said Leo.

"So, think of some," said Piper.

"Hm, how about Nicolas?" suggested Leo.

"Eh, Dan's middle name was Nicolas," said Piper.

"Okay, no Nicolas," said Leo, and they laughed.

They brainstormed for awhile but after a few hours, they stopped suggesting and dozed off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

(Scene: Two months later, Piper was two months away from graduating. She hadn't been taking summers off, she had been taking online classes. She was seven months pregnant, and it was October. Phoebe had thrown Piper a baby shower.)

"Oh, it's adorable!" said Piper as she pulled three onesies out of a bag. "Thanks Stacy!"

"You're welcome," said Stacy, an old high school friend of Piper's.

Then there was a knock at the door. Phoebe went to to answer it, and Piper returned to opening presents. The next thing she got was a set of bibs from Jeremy's sister, Leah.

Phoebe came in and walked over to Piper. She bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my god!" said Piper. She looked around at everybody. "Uh, I'll be right back. Phoebe, help me up!"

Phoebe helped Piper up and Piper walked to the door. Dan was in the doorway with a box next to him.

"Dan?" said Piper. "What are you doing here?"

The second he saw her he went and hugged her. "Oh my god, Piper, thank god!"

Piper was confused and stunned. "Thank god for what?"

"That you are alive!" said Dan in a rushed voice. "I mean, when I heard about your condition awhile back, I went to the hospital to say goodbye, and the doctors all told me you would be dead within a few days. But then I saw Jeremy this morning, and he told me you were pregnant! I mean, I was shocked to hear you were not only alive, but you were pregnant. I mean, I had been checking up on you to make sure things were okay, but I went to Canada for awhile on business."

"Wow. Dan, this is all so sudden. I don't know where to start," said Piper. "When did you come to see me in the hospital?"

"I don't know exactly when, I was pretty messed up. Not to be to concentrated on the near-death experience, but how did you come out of the coma?" asked Dan.

"Oh. Well, medically I was supposed to die, but I don't know. Leo was just talking to me, and I woke up," said Piper. She motioned towards the box. "What's that?"

"Oh, I wanted to bring your baby something. Jeremy said it was a boy, right? I got him a playpen, with rattles and shit, you know?" said Dan. "I am so happy things are going well for you."

"Thank you Dan," said Piper and she reached up and gave him a quick hug. Phoebe walked back to her. "Listen, I have a baby shower to get back to, but call me if you ever want to hang out or anything."

"Alright," said Dan. "I will. Bye Piper." He paused and looked back at her before walking away. "You know, Piper, sometimes the flame burns out between two people. If it does between you and Leo, don't be surprised if I come around again."

"Your a dreamer, Dan Gordon," said Piper. He smiled back at her.

He strolled down the walkway and back into his car. Piper smiled.

"Your guests are getting bored," said Phoebe. She picked up the box. "Sometimes I wonder why you left him." She winked at Piper and carried the box into the living room.

They finished the baby shower, and everybody went home. Piper breathed out and sat on the couch. She was exhausted. Phoebe left after awhile, and Leo came home from work. They cuddled up in bed and dozed off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Paige Halliwell!" announced the speaker. Paige, in her robes and cap, walked across the stage and proudly accepted her diploma. Piper cheered through her tears. She was so proud. She watched her baby sister walk down the steps and rush to hug her.

"I am so proud of you," said Piper.

"Me too," said Leo. "Smile!" he commanded. Piper and Paige posed for the camera. Piper had less than one month to go on for college, and she was nearing her eighth month of pregnancy.

"Thanks guys," said Paige. "All the seniors were going to hang out around here for awhile, but I'll be at the party later."

"Oh, I remember hanging out after graduation," said Leo, with a smile.

"Ooooh! What happened after graduation for you guys?" Paige asked, as she sensed the nostalgia in Leo's voice.

"Leo proposed. In front of all our friends," said Piper, and then she kissed him. "Alright, we'll see you at the party, then."

They were throwing Paige a graduation party later that evening. Piper and Leo watched her run back to her friends.

"Ah, the good old days. Didn't have a care in the world, except each other," said Leo, as they walked off to the car, Leo's arm around Piper's neck, and both their hands on her stomache.


	41. Baby Adam Thomas Wyatt

Piper was relieved that the heavily layered robes covered her almost full term pregnancy. She turned away from the mirror to Leo, who was sitting on the bench behind the graduation stage. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He withdrew and looked into her eyes.

"I am _so _proud of you, baby," said Leo.

"Thanks," said Piper.

His arms fell to her stomache.

"How is little Adam today?" said Leo.

After months of ideas, they finally settled on Adam Thomas Wyatt. They were glad to break the "P" name tradition.

"I'm definitely going to be a soccer mom. He is kicking the hell out of my friggin kidney," said Piper. He smiled and put her cap on her.

"You are so amazing. How did I get so lucky?" whispered Leo.

"What do you mean?" said Piper.

"I mean, your are beautiful. And smart. And you amaze me every single day," said Leo, holding her neck.

"Thanks honey," said Piper.

Leo kissed her forehead gently.

"Well, I'll be in the front row with everybody else," said Leo. "Good luck, honey. I'm so proud of you."

He gave her one last kiss and left.

She nervously straightened her robes, and prepared for her name to be called. When it did, her heart jumped.

She began to walk up the steps, and saw Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Kyle, and Coop sitting in the front row. Suddenly, she was struck with a sharp pain in her stomache. She kept walking, thinking it was just a stomacheache. She took her diploma proudly, and smiled to everybody. As she made her way to the stairs to go down, she was hit by another pain.

"Oh my god!" she said, clutching her stomache. She looked to Leo. She mouthed 'It's time!' and she saw Leo running to her, and she felt herself being carried away as she was rushed to the car.

Phoebe took the drivers seat while Coop and Kyle stayed with Peyton. Paige climbed into the passenger seat.

"Your doing great, baby," said Leo. "Just breathe."

Piper took sharp short breaths. She laid her head back and let a scream escape her mouth.

Leo lifted her head and looked fiercely into her eyes.

"Don't give up on me, sweetheart. Don't you dare give up," he said firmly.

Suddenly, the car slammed to a halt and Leo lifted her up and sprinted inside. He put her in a wheelchair. They raced to the front desk.

"She's having a baby!" Leo yelled.

A nurse rushed to them and Leo held on to Piper's hand.

"Are you family?" the nurse said to Leo, Phoebe, and Paige.

"He's her husband," said Phoebe. She turned to Leo. "We'll be in the waiting room."

They rushed down the hall, with Piper screaming. "Good luck!" Paige yelled.

Piper gripped onto Leo's hand and the wheelchair as another contraction hit her.

"AAH!" screamed Piper as she was laid in a bed. Leo never let go of her hand.

Dr. Hightower walked in.

"Oh thank god," breathed Piper.

"Your husband pulled a few strings to make me your delivering doctor," said Dr. Hightower.

"Thank you," said Piper to Leo.

He replied with a small squeeze on her hand.

"Alright, Piper, I'm gonna need you to push," said Dr. Hightower.

Leo's arm slipped around the back of her and held onto her shoulder as his other hand remained attached to hers. She took in a deep breath and pushed. She screamed as she pushed repeatedly.

"Okay. Come on, Piper. One more push. A big one!" ordered Dr. Hightower.

The pain was excrutiating.

"I can't," Piper breathed through clenched teeth.

"You can," said Leo firmly. She pulled in one more gasp of air and gave every ounce of strength she had left into that last push.

She heard the crying as she laid, panting.

"Does daddy want to cut the ambilical cord?" Dr. Hightower asked Leo.

He took the scissors and cut it. They took the baby away momentarily and then handed him to Leo. Then he handed him to Piper. She looked into Adam's eyes and cried over her new baby and smiled. She had never felt this happy in her whole life. Leo knelt next to her as they played with their baby boy.

"Baby Adam Thomas," said Piper. She looked up into Leo's eyes. "How can you love someone so much you just met?"

He returned her precious look in the eyes and shrugged. "I have no clue."


	42. One Month Old

"There, there, Adam. You're okay, shhh," said Piper as she tried to calm Adam down. He was crying as she was pushed down the hall with him in her arms. She rocked him back and forth and she kissed him on the head. His eyes suddenly became clear and wide as he looked up and giggled at Piper. Leo smiled at them as he pushed the wheelchair to the exit.

"See? You are already a natural with him," said Leo.

"He's just so perfect," said Piper. She clumsily stood up from her wheelchair and Leo supported her out the car. She buckled Adam in his new carseat and she sat beside him in the backseat.

Leo got in the drivers seat as Phoebe and Paige fought over the seat on the other side of adam. Paige reluctantly sat up front, but turned towards the back to see him anyway. They all watched him sleep on the way home. Piper rubbed her fingers through his soft brown hair. There was so little of it, but it was precious.

They drove home and Phoebe left after awhile. Paige went up to her room and Kyle came over. Leo and Piper watched Adam lay in his crib for hours, until he awoke again. Piper loved being a mother.

"I feel like I was born to do this," said Piper. Leo smiled.

"You were," Leo returned. "And I was born to meet you, fall in love with you, and have the honor to be your husband."

He looked down at Adam, "And his father."

Leo's gaze shifted back to Piper and he hugged her. "We are so lucky." He whispered in her ear.

Piper almost said "blessed", but she knew how Leo reacted to religious words. He hadn't forgiven god since he had prayed to god to save Piper, and she almost died.

"Yes. We are very lucky," said Piper.

They reluctantly left the nursery and took the baby monitor to their room.

"I am exhausted," said Leo.

"Your exhausted? Try shoving a baby out of you, then tell me your exausted," Piper joked.

He kissed her forehead and the dozed off, too tired to even cover themselves in a blanket.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"WAHHHHHHH!" the baby monitor blasted in Piper's eardrum at 4 in the morning. It had been one month since she had brought him home from the hospital. She got up and ran into the nursery, more than half asleep.

She picked Adam up. Leo walked in.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"That's his hungry cry," said Piper, unbuttoning her top and sitting in the rocking chair.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Leo, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, honey. Go back to bed," she told him.

Adam's mouth found her nipple and he sucked casually. Piper was used to this.

After his feeding, he lazily fell back asleep. Piper rested him in his crib and staggered back to bed. Leo's arm rested around her. She tried and eventually fell back asleep knowing tomorrow was her doctor's appointment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Piper walked into the shower after making sure Leo was awake and ready to go to Adam if he cried. She washed her hair, which was getting very long. After she finished, she wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom to find Leo rocking Adam in the nursery.

"Well, here is my two handsome men," said Piper, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Babe, don't we need to get going? The appointment is in half an hour," said Leo.

"Relax, all I have to do is get dressed and ready," said Piper.

"Honey, have you met you? You take two hours to pick out something to wear," Leo mocked her.

"Oh, I do not. You exaggerate," said Piper, leaving the room.

Leo looked at Adam.

"She's gonna take forever, isn't she?" Leo said in a baby voice. Adam giggled as his eyes followed his mommy out of the room.

By the time Piper was ready, the had five minutes before the appointment. They rushed into the car and drove there. Amazingly, they arrived just a few minutes late. Leo and Adam stayed in the waiting room as Piper walked in.

"Well, hello Piper!" Dr. Hightower greeted. "How's little Adam?"

"Oh, he's great. He had fun waking me up at 4 this morning," said Piper.

They laughed, and Piper hopped on the table to be examined.

"Well, you'll be happy to know, you and Leo can have sex again," said Dr. Hightower.

"That'd be good news if we had time," said Piper, jumping back on the floor. "He is always working, and I'm always busy with Adam."

"It'll get better," said Dr. Hightower.

"I sure hope so. I'm exhausted," said Piper. "But I'm loving every minute of it."

Dr. Hightower watched her walk out. She watched as Piper swooped Adam up into her arms and Leo kiss her forehead and walk away. She couldn't help but smile.

"What a cute family," she said, as she walked away smiling.


	43. Piper and Leo's Little Fish

**I'd like to congratulate Holly Marie Combs, the actress who played Piper, on her third baby boy. Kelly James Donoho.**

* * *

Piper nestled Adam into his crib at 9 pm after his feeding. She smiled and brushed his hair with her fingers as he yawned. She clicked the baby monitor on and headed to her room. Leo was waiting for her on the bed. She had finally caught up on her sleep and her and Leo had some free time.

"He's down," said Piper, slowly relaxing on Leo's lap.

Leo smiled and kissed her. It was the first time he felt like her husband since Adam had been born. She had been so overworked with him and she was always exhausted. He knew he should help more, but he had been working alot lately. He gently laid her down and slipped her tee shirt off. He rubbed her shoulders and then unclasped her bra. She took his tank top off of him and then they took their pants off.

Leo smiled and took his boxers off. Piper's black panties hit the floor and Leo switched the lamp off. He held her gently and kissed her neck. He slowly entered her body and smiled at her expression. She looked both relieved and excited. He pushed in and out of her as she got used to it. He kissed her again and then his thrusts got fierce. Her body was trembling as he pulled it out. He pushed back in. Her gasps were getting louder, but in fear of Adam waking up, she quieted them. She smiled up at him and began to rock her hips.

"Oh, Leo," Piper moaned. She groaned as they both finished off. "Uhhhh," Piper breathed in exhaustion. She rolled over and pulled the sheet over her chest.

"That was great honey," said Leo. He pushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. They cuddled for awhile and then fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh, somebody is being a little whineybutt today!" Leo teased as Adam cried in Piper's arms. Leo was headin into work and Paige was out swimming.

"Yes. He is very upset. He didn't sleep well last night," said Piper.

"I take it that means you didn't sleep well either," said Leo.

"Not much," Piper said.

"Okay, well I'm leaving. Goodbye gorgeous," said Leo, giving Piper a kiss. Adam giggled as the crying subsided. Leo patted his shoulder and tussled his hair. "See ya, sport."

"Bye, hun," said Piper.

She watched him drive away and played with Adam for awhile. He giggled. She noticed his hair was getting darker. She guessed he was taking after her.

"You are so handsome!" Paige said to Adam as she came in from the pool.

"Yes he is," Piper agreed.

"I think we should take him swimming!" suggested Paige.

"Are you kidding me?" Piper gasped. "He is only two months old!"

"So? Mom taught us to swim younger than that! Alot of people say if you wait to long, it only gets harder for them to learn," said Paige.

Piper pondered for a moment. "Actually, Karyn did tell me Pauline has had trouble learning," said Piper. "I took her when she was almost a year old."

"See? We should take him now!" said Paige.

"Urghh! Hang on," said Piper. She called Leo to ask his opinion.

"Hello?" answered Leo.

"Hey honey," said Piper.

"I was just about to call you. I closed the deal and I'm coming home early," said Leo.

"Oh that is great. Listen, Paige was thinking, and I think I agree," Piper started. "That we should take Adam swimming."

"Swimming? He is only two months old," said Leo.

"I know, but people say the sooner you take them, the easier it'll be to learn and get used to it," said Piper.

"I'm not sure," said Leo. "Look, I'll be home in twenty minutes. Maybe we'll just put him in the water to start."

"Alright. I love you," said Piper.

"Love you too."

She heard the click.

"Paige, we are gonna do it. Let's run down to the store really quick and get him trunks and those swimmy diapers," said Piper.

They rushed there, got him some Spongebob trunks and special water resistant diapers, and rushed back in time to see Leo pull in.

"Hey, honey," said Leo, and kissed her forehead.

Paige went back out to the pool while Piper and Leo got changed. Piper changed Adam. He looked so cute. She hoped he would like the water.

Piper walked down after Leo was already in. She stepped down the the third step and sat on the second. She slowly dipped Adam into the water. His eyes got really big.

"Oh! Oops," said Piper. "Too cold?"

Adam's arms moved around for a second, then he started giggling.

"Awh, he likes it!" said Paige.

Adam immediately tried escaping from Piper's arms.

"Woah! Where do you think your going?" asked Piper.

"I think," said Leo, "He wants to swim."

Piper put her hand on his stomache and guided him around the shallow end. She was amazed. Adam was going almost to fast for her to walk. His arms and legs were flailing around speeding like a fish.

"Piper! He's doing it!" Leo said. "Look at him go! He's a fish!"

Piper laughed. "Should I let him go? He's practically pulling me along!"

"Try it. I'll be ready to catch him if he doesn't stay up," said Leo.

Paige watched as Piper let Adam go and watched him swish to Leo.

"What do you know? He can't walk, but he can swim better than me!" said Leo.

Piper smiled. "Oh, I'm so proud of him!"

She watched him zoom back to her. He was a natural. He was clumsy, but he sure went fast.

After a few minutes, Piper worried he would get tired so she picked him up and he quickly relaxed in her arms. His fingers went to his mouth and he began to cry.

"Uh, oh. Somebody is hungry," said Piper. She sat on a pool chair while Leo and Paige swam around. She wrapped a towel going from her should to around Adam and she unsnapped her bikini top and fed him. He drank hastily with joy. She shook her fingers through his hair to dry it. Leo came over and sat with them. He watched Adam suck quickly. He leaned over Adam and kissed her. She expected him to pull away but he didn't. She sunk into it and kissed back. She used her free arm to wrap it around his neck and then they finally broke apart. Adam finished quickly and Paige volunteered to take him in and change him.

Leo smiled and began kissed her again. She still didn't have her top on, and her towel fell. She laid back on the pool chair and Leo fell on top of her, covering her chest. They kept kissing for awhile. Paige came back with a fully clothed Adam.

"Woah. Guys get a room!" Paige laughed. "Hey, I'm gonna take Adam for a ride, okay?"

"Yeah," Piper breathed exhausted. "Buckle up."

Piper and Leo resumed kissing. When Leo went to take her bottoms off, she stopped him.

"Not out here!" she said. "Somebody might see!"

"Who could see? Unless they hopped the 8 foot wooden fence," Leo laughed. She shrugged and he took off her bottoms. Then he slipped his trunks off.

They moved to the cushioned pool layout chair. She got on top and he smiled as she let her hair down. She had had it up in a bun to keep it from getting wet in the pool. It fell down her back and she shook her fingers through it. She smiled as she felt Leo's dick rise up and nudge her leg as she was on his lap. She bent down over him and kissed his neck. She felt him get hard. She stroked from his chest and her fingers slid down his body. Piper rubbed his erection and licked around it. She slowly sat up and her knees lifted her up and slipped him inside her. He moaned intensely of relief as she rose up and down quickly. He smiled up at her and she shook violently as her hit her special spot.

"Oh, god," she moaned.

He flipped her over. He quickly went in and out of her and she smiled and her eyes rolled back. She felt the splash of cum and then Leo went soft. She smiled.

"Did you?" he asked.

"No," she said. "It's okay."

He sat up and pulled her into the pool. He sat her on the step in between the handrails.

"Hang on," he said. Then his hand went under the water. She smiled as he crawled on top of her again. He was ready to go again. Their necks rested against each other so they couldn't see each other. She looked up to the sky as he slipped into her again. She grabbed onto the bars to the handrails and moaned. The water around them splashed against Piper's sides. She shivered and moaned. Leo began sucking on her neck and continued to thrust into her with the water splashing all around them. She looked back and moaned loudly as she had an orgasm. She screamed and groaned. Leo smiled.

They wrapped up in towels and went inside. They took a shower together and then dried off. They cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. After Paige brought Adam home, they tucked him in and then went to bed.

"I love you," said Leo.

"I love you too."

He kissed her and switched off the lights. She smiled to herself thinking of how happy she had gotten over her time with Leo.


	44. Walking, and Almost Talking

**Ah, answering a review from_Piperfan_, they do use protection. Piper had been taking birth control for a long time, I mentioned she'd started it a while ago. She forgot one month, and that's how Adam came to be. **

**And _PiperandLeofan101, _yes they can (: My cousin started at 12 weeks. For most babies, it helps develop walking skills faster, and a lot of them take to it immediately.  
**

**Love the reviews guys, keep them coming. Oh, and anything you guys would like to see happen? Because honestly, I don't plan what's going to happen. I sit down, turn on Nickelback, and spend half an hour on my new chapter. I just write. I don't plan. So, if you have any suggestions, leave them in your reviews.**

**And, in the next few days, my chapters might be a little farther apart, because school's ending, and I have some parties, & end of school shit to do. Also, I really appreciate you guys following my story. I'm not sure when I'll wrap it up, but I have a good idea of how it will be, and I hope you guys love it as much as I do.

* * *

**

(Scene: Piper and Leo's living room. Adam was now 6 months old. Leo and Piper were trying to encourage Adam to walk, and he kept trying, but kept falling.)

"Come on, baby," said Piper. "You can do this."

Piper held his hand all the way as she watched her little boy take his first steps. Leo watched in amazement.

"There he goes," said Piper.

"My little boy is walking!" said Leo.

Adam walked a few feet clumsily, and then fell. Piper helped him back up and then picked him up. After some celebration, Adam yawned.

"I think it's time for bed, hm?" said Piper to Adam. She went and got him settled in and returned to the living room to find Leo with his hand on his head, obviously struggling with something.

"Awh. What's wrong honey?" asked Piper. Leo picked his head up to reveal tears.

"I just feel like I'm missing everything," said Leo. "I work all the time, and I come home to you guys, and he is just growing up so fast. And," Leo paused and sighed, "And I'm missing it."

"Baby, it's alright," said Piper, "Maybe you can just take some time off to be with us. We certainly have enough in savings to take a break for awhile."

"But who would take care of the business?" asked Leo.

"What about Jay? He's your assistant, and I'm sure he could do it just for a few weeks, or months," said Piper.

"Maybe," said Leo. "I hope so."

"Me too," said Piper.

The next day, Leo asked his assistant Jay to take over for a few months. Jay agreed, with a raise, and Leo had six months off to be a stay at home daddy. It was July, and he had until October, when Adam would be one year old.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Piper and Paige were in the living room playing with Adam. It was the middle of October. Adam was eight and a half months old. He was walking around the living room, picking up things and bringing them to either Piper or Paige. He bent down and picked up the remote. He dragged it across the floor and gave it to Piper.

"Thank you," said Piper.

"Eeh," Adam cooed as he ran off to pick a CD, which he would bring to Paige.

Leo walked in the door.

"I got the stuff for Halloween, and I picked out a little winter coat for him, with mittens.

Adam strolled over and handed Leo Piper's shoe.

"Thanks, little man," said Leo as he took the shoe.

"Beeeeh!" Adam screamed in excitement as everybody appreciated his gifts.

"Has he said any _real _words yet?" asked Leo.

"Nope. But all the books say the same thing," said Piper. "Six-Eight months is the pointless babbling stage. They do say high pitched sounds mean he is happy, and low pitched sounds means he is upset."

"Geeeeeeeeh!" Adam squealed as Paige accepted his gift of a DVD.

"Definitely happy," said Leo, laughing.

"So, what did you pick out for his Halloween costume?" asked Piper.

"I didn't know which was cuter, so I got pumpkin and clown," said Leo.

"Awh! Pumpkin definitely!" said Paige. Adam then removed her bracelet, and carried it over to Piper. Piper accepted it which caused him to scream in joy.

"I think pumpkin too, but we can try them to see how they look on him," said Piper. "Thanks honey."

"No problem. Oh and I preordered the crib you wanted," said Leo.

Piper had been looking through new baby things, because she was getting bored with the way the nursery looked.

"Oh great!" said Piper.

"New crib? What's it like?" asked Paige.

"Oh, it's so cute. It's like an old fashion couch style, with like a cute wooden back, but it has wooden bars, making it a crib. It's so adorable," said Piper.

"Sounds cute," said Paige.

Adam was now turning the TV on and off over and over again. Then he stopped and ran over to Piper. He jumped up on her.

"Keeeeko!" said Adam.

"What do you think, Adam? You want a new crib?" asked Piper in a baby voice.

"JAH! Pweeee," said Adam.

"I think that might be some form of 'yes, please,'" said Piper, laughing. "Adam, you ready for bed?"

Adam shook his head. He only understood some words, like "Are you hungry?" or "Do you need to be changed?".

"I think it's almost bedtime," said Piper.

Adam looked at her for a minute, and then yawned.

"MHmm," said Adam. He nodded his head, agreeing.

Leo took Adam and carried him away. Afterwards, he returned to the living room to find it empty. He wondered where they'd went to. He checked the kitchen, then heard talking from Paige's room. He went to see what was going on.

"Oh my god," he heard Piper whisper.

"What?" asked Leo as he approached the door.

When Piper didn't say anything, he continued.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Leo.

"Just talking. That's all," said Piper.

When Leo gave her the _I know you are lying _look, her eyes told him she would tell him later.

"Alright," said Leo. "Piper, don't be too long. You need your rest."

Piper nodded and he left. Piper closed the door.

"I just don't know what to do," said Paige. "He won't go to therapy. I found the cuts yesterday."

"Why do you stay with him if he is so depressed?" asked Piper.

"Because I love him."

Paige's eyes weren't sincere. They weren't puppy love eyes. Her face was completely plain as she said it.

"And it's worth this struggle? I mean, do you really want to be involved in this?" asked Piper.

"I have no choice."

"Yes you do," said Piper. "You could end it."

"No I can't. We… He… I…," said Paige, struggling to find the right word. "Our love is _fierce."_

"Meaning…?" asked Piper.

"Meaning I don't think we could go on without each other," said Paige.

Piper put her hands on her head in stress.

"Actually, Piper, nevermind. I think this is something I have to do on my own," said Paige.

"Are you sure?" asked Piper.

"I'm positive."

Piper hugged her and walked out. She walked to her room, where Leo was awaiting her.

"What happened?" asked Leo.

"She found out Kyle has been cutting himself," said Piper.

"Oh my god," said Leo. "Why is she still with him?"

Piper shrugged. "She's in love with the boy."

*******************************

Paige had convinced Kyle to at least try to let Piper help. Piper had her degree in counseling after all. Well, counseling, and child development, meaning she could go into psychiatry or teaching. So Piper had been a therapist for Kyle and Paige. Kyle's depression had severely worsened since he lost his brother to cancer. Piper felt there was no hope, but she didn't have the heart to tell Paige.

The therapy had been going on for months. It was December 24th and nothing had helped. The weekly sessions had stopped for the Holidays, and Kyle had gone to spend some time with his mother. Piper liked that, because she felt Paige needed a break.

Piper and Leo were in their bedroom with Adam. They had been trying to get him to say his first words. He was eleven months old and Piper was getting anxious. Babies usually started talked anywhere from 11-14 months.

"Adam! Adam, say 'mama'. Say 'dada'," said Piper.

Adam squealed and hopped up and down on the bed.

"Uggh! I've tried everything," said Piper. "He is going to be a mime!"

"I'm sure he is just waiting for the right time to talk," said Leo, comforting her.

"Maybe," said Piper. "Leo, I need to talk to you."

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Leo.

"No. No, nothing is wrong," said Piper. "I went to the doctor yesterday."

"What is it?" asked Leo.

After a long pause Piper looked up into his eyes.

"Leo, I'm pregnant," said Piper.


	45. Paige's Problem Vol 2

"You're pregnant?!" exclaimed Leo.

"Yes," said Piper.

Leo hugged her.

"Oh my god," said Leo. "This is like the best thing that could happen!"

"So you're happy?" asked Piper.

"I'm estatic," said Leo. "But how? You took your birth control."

"Well, that's only like 85% effective," said Piper.

"Oh, this is just so great!" gasped Leo. "Adam, guess what?"

Adam looked up.

"Tuhh?" said Adam, reacting to his name being said.

"There's a baby in mommy's tummy," said Leo.

Piper laughed as Adam's eyes widened in shock.

"I hope he says an actual word soon. I know he understands, but he won't try to say real words," said Piper.

"Oh he will," said Leo.

Paige walked in. Adam screamed in excitement and jumped into her arms.

"Hey little guy!" said Paige. Adam jumped back on the bed and ran to Piper.

"Paige, guess what?" said Leo.

"What?" asked Paige.

Leo motioned to Piper to tell the news. Before Piper could say anything, Adam grabbed Paige's hand and placed it on Piper's stomache.

He looked up at Paige, still holding her hand to Piper's stomache.

"Baby," said Adam. He said this very seriously.

"Oh my god," said Piper. "His first word."

"Did he just say 'baby'?" asked Paige. "Oh my god. Are you pregnant?"

Piper smiled. "Yes."

"Awh, congratulations," said Paige.

"BABY!!!" Adam squealed again with a smile. "Baby like me!" He pointed to Piper's stomache.

"Awh. That's adorable," said Leo.

"Congrats, big guy," said Paige to Adam. "You are a big boy now."

"No!" said Adam. "Me," he pointed to himself, "Baby." He pointed to Piper's stomache again.

Piper hugged him and he gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," said Piper.

Adam responded by another kiss on the cheek.

***********************************

(Scene: Piper is five months pregnant, Leo has returned to work, and Piper is in the kitchen with 16 month old Adam.)

"Thank you," said Piper as Adam stirred the cake batter she was mixing.

"No problem!" said Adam, and he sniped a bit of icing and mashed it into his mouth.

"Hey, hey!" said Piper.

"Ugggh," Adam groaned. "It's no big deal, mom!"

Piper loved it when he said things like that. He was already acting like a teenager.

Piper heard a scream from upstairs.

"NOOOO!"

The scream was filled with despair. She grabbed Adam and ran. She ran in to see Paige collapsed on the floor.

"Adam, go to your room. Stay there and wait for mommy," said Piper.

"But," Adam began.

"Sweetie, NOW," Piper said firmly. She rushed over to Paige.

"What happened?" asked Piper quickly. Paige said nothing.

"What happened?" Piper repeated firmer than before.

"Kyle," said Paige. "I have to go to him."

Before Piper could argue, Paige ran out.

Piper called after her, but she continued. She followed Paige outside in time to see Leo pull up.

"Adam is inside. Get him and follow me," said Piper.

She got in her car and followed Paige out. It wasn't long until she saw Leo behind her in his car. Paige soon pulled up to Kyle's house. She ran inside and Piper and Leo with Adam followed. It all seemed to go by in slow motion.

Then Piper saw him. Lying in a puddle of his own blood pouring from his head. Piper instantly turned away.

"Kyle!" Paige screamed in pain.

"Get Adam out of here!" Leo ordered as Paige kneeled over Kyle.

Piper took Adam and ran out of the room before Adam saw anything. Piper looked back one time to see Leo dragging Paige away from Kyle's body. He had committed suicide.

Just as Paige was pulled away, she whispered to him.

"I'm so sorry."

Then she covered herself in Leo's chest. He held her eyes away from the horrible sight while his were mortified at it.

Everything went by so fast from there. The police were there, then Karyn came and took Adam for the day, and Leo and Piper stayed with her sister.

***********************

Piper entered Paige's room three days later. She was sobbing on her bed. Piper came in and stroked the hair from her face.

"I feel like I'm dead," rasped Paige.

"I wish I could say I knew what you're going through," said Piper.

Paige yawned and let out a shaking cry.

"You haven't slept in three days, Paige," said Piper.

"I don't need sleep," replied Paige lifelessly.

"Yes you do. I also think you need," said Piper, then paused. "I think you need help."

"I'm not going to therapy."

"It could help," said Piper.

"Piper, you don't understand," said Paige. "I told you, he was my everything."

Piper's eyes began to tear up.

"I do understand," said Piper. "I know what love is like."

"Then what do I do?" asked Paige, the obvious helplessness stood out in her voice.

"I don't know. I don't know what I would do," said Piper.

"Nothing can fix this now."

**********************************

Paige sat in the corner of the bathroom. The blade slit her skin with ease. She sighed from relief. She felt the pain flow out of her.

Piper knocked on the door.

"Oh shit," murmured Paige, putting the towel over her cuts that were pouring blood. "What?"

"I'm taking Adam for ice cream," said Piper through the door.

"Okay," said Paige, struggling with the pain. Then she added in a whisper to herself, "She doesn't have to know."

Then she pulled her sleeve down and covered the still bleeding marks.


	46. The Call

**Babies can start talking in complete sentences at anytime. Some as young 14 months, some as old as 4 years old. Adam is 16 months, and he is advanced, so I think yes, he is ready to be talking in complete sentences.**

* * *

Piper knocked on the door with a tray that had breakfast for Paige on it. She figured Paige was still asleep so she walked in. She sat on the bed and the blanket fell from Paige's side, revealing her arm. Just as Piper put her arm out to wake her up, and saw the cuts. The tray hit the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Piper. Paige immediately jumped up. She looked at Piper, who was on her feet with her eyes locked on Paige's arm. She quickly pulled her sleeve down.

"It's not what you think!" said Paige immediately. She knew instantly that had to be the lamest excuse ever.

"Oh, then what the hell is it?" asked Piper sarcastically. "LEO!"

Leo came in after a few seconds.

"Hun, I'm going to be late for work," said Leo, tying his tie.

"Look at Paige's arm!" said Piper.

He looked, but both arms were covered. Paige darted to the door and ran down the stairs. Piper chased after her. She got to the middle of the stairs and tripped over Adam's toy car. She fell and flipped down to the bottom.

"Oh my god," chorused Leo and Paige.

Leo rushed to Piper's side. He lifted her up.

"Piper are you okay?" asked Leo quickly.

"Uhhhh," moaned Piper.

Leo looked up at Paige. "We have to get her to the hospital!"

****************************

Paige walked in and saw Piper laying in bed with a bunch of wires everywhere.

"Hey sweetie," Piper greeted.

"Oh my god," said Paige. "Piper. Piper, I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault honey. Just come sit down."

Paige obeyed.

"I set up an appointment with your old therapist. You're going," said Piper. "Don't even think about bullshitting you way out of this."

Paige nodded. Tears were flowing extremely fast. Piper pulled her close and hugged her.

The doctor came in shortly to give Piper news. After he left, she called Leo in.

"Hey honey," he greeted. "What did she say?"

Piper's eyes filled with tears. She took his hands.

"We lost the baby."

Leo didn't move for a minute.

"What?" Leo breathed. "Oh no."

"I'm so sorry," said Piper. "We can try again. We'll make it."

Leo leaned over and hugged her.

"Of course we will," said Leo. He was crying but he tried to stay strong for Piper.

"How am I going to tell Paige?" said Piper. "She'll blame herself."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. But, how are you?" asked Leo.

"I'm just sad," said Piper. "But it's okay to be sad."

"Of course it is," said Leo. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Piper. "Can you ask Paige to come in?"

He did, and she came in and hugged Piper.

"How are you?" she asked. "What did the doctor say?"

Piper took a deep breath.

"I lost the baby," said Piper.

"Oh my god." Paige stood up. "It's all my fault."

"No. No it's not."

"Piper, I am so sorry," said Paige.

"Things happen, sweetie," said Piper. "Maybe," she took a shaky breath. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Paige nodded her head and hugged Piper again. "I'll change. I promise."

************************

"Adam, be careful," said Piper, as Adam was walking down the stairs. She had made Leo put in a handrail for Adam and one for the rest of them.

"Use your rail," said Piper.

Adam grabbed onto it and made it to the bottom.

"We go sim?" asked Adam. He never said the 'w' in 'swim'.

"Maybe. It is getting warmer," said Piper.

"YEEEEEEE!" Adam screamed in excitement.

Leo came in.

"Hey honey," he said. "How are you?"

"Good, you want to come swimming with me and Adam?"

"Sure. I don't have to go to the office for a few hours," said Leo. "I just have to go sign something later."

"Alright," Piper said with a smile.

"Does Paige want to come?" asked Leo.

"She's at the therapist," said Piper. "She has him everyday now."

"Well, that's good," said Leo.

"I don't know how she is doing it," said Piper. "If it had been you..."

"I know," said Leo. "But let's just hope she gets better."

Piper nodded. "I'm going to change Adam."

"You sure you're okay?" asked Leo.

"I'll be fine."

Piper walked into Adam's room.

"Ready to get changed?" asked Piper. Adam nodded.

She noticed Adam only had two swimming diapers left. She went to the door and called out to Leo.

"Hun, he needs more swimming diapers! Put it on the list!"

She returned to Adam and as she was putting on his new swimming trunks, Nemo ones, Adam giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Piper.

"Mommy look! I gots fish in my pants!"

Piper giggled. "Yes you do!"

Adam howled in laughter as he ran out of the room to find Leo.

Piper changed into her bikini. She was glad she finally losing her weight. Dr. Hightower said even after the surgery to remove the baby, she would keep some weight for awhile.

She walked out to the pool and joined Adam and Leo. Leo was securing Adam's arm floaties and then let him go in the shallow end.

"He is too cute," commented Piper as she entered the water. "OH! It's really cold. Are you sure Adam is okay?"

"Yeah, he loves it," said Leo.

They kept an eye on Adam and a few times, Leo had to stop him from going to the deep side.

************************

"K, hun. I'm leaving," said Leo.

"Alright, drive safe."

She kissed him on the cheek with Adam on her side. He drove off, and she went to make Adam lunch.

"What do you want, honey?" asked Piper.

"Hmmmm," Adam said, tapping his chin with his first finger. "Cheese!"

"Only cheese?" asked Piper.

"Yep. And milk."

"How about a grilled cheese sandwich with some milk," suggested Piper.

Adam pondered for a moment. Then he nodded his head.

"That'll do."

Piper couldn't help but laugh. He was almost 17 months, and already talking like a 30 year old.

After she made their lunches, and cut his up, they went to eat it in the living room. She clicked on the TV, and Adam snatched the remote. He scrolled through the guide, even though he couldn't read the titles. Piper had taught him what the colors meant, so he always picked a blue one, which meant "Toddler-Young Child Level".

He picked one of the blue ones, and Spongebob came on.

"Pon-Bob!" screamed Adam.

Piper laughed. "Eat your cheese Adam," she said.

He nodded and headed back to the coffee table to eat a piece. She hadn't fed him meat yet, but she had a feeling Leo would get him started on it. She'd like him to be a vegetarian like her, but she wanted him to make his own choices. She had given him Veggie Dogs, and he seemed to like them, but she didn't know if he would choose them once he had real meat.

After lunch, she settled Adam down for a nap. He, like his daddy, liked sleeping on the couch rather than a real bed, or in his case a crib. So Piper let him do it on the floor with the cushions, so if he fell, he wouldn't fall on the floor too hard.

Around two o'clock, she received a call.

"Hello, is this Piper Wyatt?" asked a man.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked Piper.

"Your husband had been in a car accident. We've taken him to San Fransisco Memorial. He's in pretty serious condition and...." she stopped listening and dropped the phone. She quickly scooped Adam up and buckled him in the car. She sped to the hospital and rushed in with Adam.

She approached the front desk.

"I'm here to see Leo Wyatt, which room is he in?"

"Are you family?" asked the woman snottily.

"Yes, I'm his wife!" Piper returned quickly, ignoring the woman's bad attitude.

"Room 504, floor 3."

She rushed off and up the elevator. She quickly read the map on how to get to room 504.

"Leo!" she gasped when she saw him lying in the bed with a huge gash across the side of his face. He didn't respond.

"Daddy?" Adam called. He jumped onto the bed. He touched Leo's hand. "Daddy, wake up."

Adam looked up at Piper, who was crying. "Mommy. Why is daddy sleeping?"

"Shhh," said Piper. Before she could pick Adam up, he shook Leo's hand.

"Daddy!" he screamed.

Leo's eyes fluttered open.

"Leo?" asked Piper.

"Yeah?" Leo said drowsily.

The doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Wyatt, how are you feeling?"

"Shitty," said Leo.

Piper laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy, what happened to your face?" asked Adam.

"It's okay. Daddy just had an accident," said Leo.

After a few minutes, Piper called Paige to come take Adam.

"But I don't wanna go!" Adam screamed.

"Honey, listen to mommy, Daddy needs his rest and you and Aunt Paige can come back tomorrow," said Piper.

With a few minutes of struggling, Paige got him buckled up in her car. Then she turned to Piper.

"How are you holding up?" asked Paige.

"I'm not."

Paige hugged her and Piper cried for a few minutes. Then she straightened up and went back in to check on Leo.


	47. Leo's 'Pain and Struggling'

"Mrs. Wyatt? Can I have a word with you?" asked Dr. Matthews asked.

She stepped out in the hall with the tall black-headed man.

"We have some news," said Dr. Matthews.

"Well? Is he going to be okay?"

"He will live. He may, however," the doctor paused, "He may be contained to a wheelchair."

Piper tensed up.

"A wheelchair? For how long?" she asked holding back the tears.

"It may be as short as a a week or as long as a lifetime," said Dr. Matthews. "It all depends on when his spinal discs straighten out to where his legs function properly."

"Oh, god," said Piper. It was the last thing she remembered before falling against the wall and sinking to the floor. She was shaking and crying on the floor for a few minutes as the doctor tried to help her up.

"What happened?" asked a familiar voice. Piper looked up and saw Dan push the doctor away.

"Dan?" asked Piper through the tears.

"Hey," said Dan as he picked her up and hugged her. "How are you?"

Piper gestured through the window to Leo laying in the bed.

"Horrible. Leo might be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life," said Piper.

"Oh. Piper, I'm so sorry," said Dan.

Piper wiped away her tears.

"What are you doing here?" asked Piper.

"My brother was in a car accident," said Dan.

"So was Leo," said Piper. She straightened up. "You should get back to your brother."

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Piper. "Thanks, Dan."

He hugged her and they're eyes connected for a moment and then he left.

She wiped her eyes again and returned to Leo's room.

*******************

"You feeling okay?" asked Piper as Leo woke up. It had been three weeks, and his legs were still not functioning.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Leo contently. He looked over to Piper. Her face was stained with sadness. He reached over and lifted her chin.

"We'll make it. We can make it through this," said Leo.

"Of course," said Piper, nodding as the tears stayed piled in her eyes. She wanted to believe him.

He motioned for her to lay beside him. She did, and he held her close as they both cried.

"We'll make it," he told her again.

"You promise?" asked Piper.

"I promise. It's you and me. Together."

"Forever?" she asked.

"Always," he told her. He kissed her on the cheek and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Piper! Piper!" Leo said, trying to wake her up.

"What?" she moaned drowsily.

"My legs!"

She became quickly alert as he began moving his legs.

"Oh my god!" she said, and then she grabbed the buzzer, calling the nurse in.

Two ran in, and they paged Dr. Matthews. It all went by very fast. Leo had full control of his legs, and all the way down to his toes.

"Oh thank god!" screamed Piper as she threw her arms around him.

He picked her up and kissed her.

"I told you," said Leo with a smirk.

"Shut up," said Piper playfully as they kissed again.

After a series of tests making sure he was okay, he was aloud to leave. They went home happy and laughing. When Leo walked in the door, Adam saw him and screamed.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He ran over to Leo.

"Hey big guy," said Leo. He picked him up, but Adan leaned over his arm and looked at his legs.

"Daddy, your legs aint broke!" said Adam. Piper bent down and looked sideways at her son hanging upside down.

"No, they aren't. Daddy's is fixed," said Piper.

"Awesome," said Adam in a mellow voice.

Leo laughed.

"I think Paige is rubbing off on him. She has him talking like a hippie," said Leo.

Adam came back up and hugged Leo.

"I thought you was broke for always!" said Adam.

"Nope. Mommy made me feel better and it healed me," said Leo.

"Momma! Come here," said Adam. Piper leaned in closer to Adam. He place a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for fixin' dad."

They laughed and walked upstairs in Paige's room where the music was blasting.

"Told ya I heard a car," said Adam to Paige.

"Oh Leo! You can walk!" said Paige. "That's great!"

"Geez Paige! That music is fucking loud!" said Piper. She immediately covered her mouth. Adam had been repeating things lately. She looked at Adam, but he hadn't heard her. He was headbanging to Maroon 5.

Leo, Paige and Piper laughed.

********************************

"WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!" screamed Adam. He came running down the stairs, and after a second, Paige came running after him.

"What's going on?" asked Piper. Paige opened her mouth, but Adam talked first.

"Mom, what's a whore??" asked Adam. "Paige won't tell me! And she told me not to say it!"

"Oh, wow," laughed Piper.

"I'm so sorry, he was listening at the door while I was on the phone," said Paige.

"What??" said Piper. "Adam, is that true? It isn't nice to eavesdrop."

"UGH! More words I don't know!" shouted Adam.

"Eavesdropping is when you listen to somebody's conversation when they don't know you're there," said Piper. "And it's very very rude."

"I'm sorry," said Adam, as he started to cry. "I didn't mean to be rude! Honest!"

"It's okay, just don't do it again. And what else are you gonna do?" asked Piper.

"Say sorry," said Adam, wiping his tears. He turned to Paige. "Sorry for eebesdroppin' Paige."

"That's okay."

He hugged her and turned back to Piper.

"What's a whore though?" asked Adam again.

"It's a grownup word," said Piper. "And I don't want you using it."

"Okay, I won't, I promise," said Adam. He smiled and ran off to his room.

Piper smiled and turned back to the pie she was making.

"Sorry, Piper," said Paige.

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry. I'm just a little upset he was eavesdropping," said Piper. "But really, it's okay. He's just in that stage where he repeats everything he hears."

"Yeah. Kind of cute, very annoying," said Paige.

"Agreed."

They laughed and Paige left the kitchen to resume her college applications.

She went out to check the mail and flipped through it. She found the one she was looking for. It was the settlement for Leo's accident. They had sued the other driver while Leo was in the hospital, and this was the check from the other guy, who had been drunk. The eterny said they could expect over $50,000 dollars, not including, hospital bills. because Leo might be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. At the time, they thought he would be. That and the fact he was drunk, _and _that Leo had been doing nothing wrong when the guy slammed into him. Piper brought it back to open it with Leo.

"Hun, we got the settlement check," said Piper.

"Great. How much?"

Piper opened it and skimmed down the page to find the ammount.

"Oh my god!" said Piper.

"Is that good or bad?" Leo asked, laughing.

"It's $60,000!" screamed Piper.

"Wait, is that for the hospital bills too?" asked Leo.

Piper read a little more, then shook her head.

"It's all for your pain and struggling!" said Piper. "And the insurance for the car came, it was $17,000. And your hospital bill was taken care of."

Adam ran in and hugged Leo for the millionth time since he'd come home. Leo hugged Piper close to him.

"If this is pain and struggling, then I'd be happy to struggle for the rest of my life."

Piper laughed as Leo picked Adam up and blew on his stomache.


	48. Pauline's Tragedy

(Scene: It had been 6 months since Leo had recieved his settlement and they were celebrating Adam's second birthday today.)

"Mom!" screamed Adam running into her bedroom. She checked the time. 6:42 am.

"What honey?" asked Piper, sitting up.

"It's today! Mom, it's today!" screamed Adam.

"What's today?"

"MY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Adam and then he started dancing.

Piper laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you get it?" asked Adam, as he hopped between her and Leo.

"Get what?" asked Piper, pretending not to know. What Adam had been wanting for the past few months was his very own bed.

"My big boy bed!" screamed Adam with excitement.

"I can't you if we did or not!" said Piper.

Adam rolled his eyes.

"If I don't get my big boy bed, can I have a race cars?" asked Adam. Adam had become obsessed with racing and he had been wanting more little toy race cars.

"We'll have to see!" said Piper.

Adam hopped down.

"Are you hungry?" asked Piper.

"Yup, a lot."

Adam strolled out of the room. Piper shook her head in laughter. He had been climbing out of his crib and coming to see her very early every morning.

After a breakfast of bananas and yogurt, Phoebe and Coop arrived with Peyton, and Karyn and Tony came with Pauline. Paige had been thinking of moving out, but Piper said she would feel better if Paige stayed, so she did.

"Adam, are you ready to open your present?" asked Leo, pulling him off his lap.

"YES! Finally, geez," said Adam.

"Eh! Wait just one minute," said Piper. Adam moaned and walked back over to her.

"What?"

"Adam, patience is a virtue. And remember, you must be polite," said Piper.

Adam straightened up and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, mom. Sorry," said Adam.

"Thank you." She smiled and she was grateful he was growing up to be so nice.

He ran over to the present and ripped off the wrapping. He screamed when he saw the bed, that had a red frame and formed a racecar, it even had a steering wheel coming from the endboard.

"OH MY!" screamed Adam. He ran over to Piper and Leo. "It's the perfectest!"

"Hey, Adam," Piper whispered. She motioned him in and he put his ear to her lips.

"Go see what daddy put in the drawers," said Piper. Adam ran back to the bed and opened the two drawers on the bottom of the bed. He found at least fifty little hot wheels piled in them each. He laughed and hopped on the bed and began jumping up and down. Everybody laughed.

While everybody was eating the cake, Pauline came over to visit Piper.

"Hey, Piper," said Pauline, who was now 6 years old.

"Hey, baby girl, how are you?" asked Piper.

"Good."

"That's good," said Piper.

"Yup," said Pauline.

After the party, Adam had gone up to his room to 'drive' his racecar. Everybody had left, Paige had gone back up to her room. She hadn't hung out with her friends, or even gone out of the house unless it was absolutely necessary since Kyle had died. Piper worried about her. After Adam had gone to bed, Piper and Leo headed to their own.

"Well, it doesn't have a steering wheel, but I'm sure we can still have fun in it," said Leo as they climbed into bed.

"Really now?"

Piper smiled mischievously. He began to kiss her neck and take her top off. Just as his hands were going downwards, the phone rang.

Piper groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered as she pulled her sleeves back on.

"Mrs. Wyatt, we need you to come downtown right away," said a man's voice.

"What happened?" asked Piper.

"A car engine exploded. We found a man and woman's body. We cannot identify them. We found your number in a burned address book."

"Oh my god!"

"There was a child with them," the man said with remorse. "We have her here, she is very hysterical."

"I'm coming."

Piper threw the phone trying to hold back her tears.

"They found bodies, but a girl child survived. It's Phoebe, oh god, I just know it's Phoebe," she said hurredly to Leo. She screamed for Paige to watch Adam, and left with Leo.

Piper felt like she couldn't breathe. As soon as they got there, she stumbled out of the car and ran into the buliding. The first thing she saw was a little girl screaming and crying.

It was Pauline.

Piper turned away to Leo.

"It wasn't Phoebe and Coop. It was Karyn and Tony."

"Oh god," Leo breathed. Piper rushed to Pauline and grabbed her in her arms. Her arm and side was burned, but not too badly. Not long after, and policeman came over to them and talked to Leo for a second, then came to Piper.

"Your husband has told me this is the daughter of friends of yours. Pauline Halliwell?"

"Yes. I found her when she was just a little baby, and they aodopted her and gave her my last name. Well, my maiden name." Piper said this quickly as she wiped tears from her eyes and didn't let go of Pauline.

"We need you to identify the bodies, Mrs. Wyatt," said the policeman. Before Piper could respond, Leo took his arm.

"I don't want either of them seeing them. I'll do it," said Leo.

"Well, it was _her _name we found. She should really do it-"

Leo cut him off.

"I said I don't want her to see them, okay? I knew them just as well as she did. I'll do it."

The policeman didn't object again. He and Leo went in a room. Piper turned back to Pauline, who had calmed down quite a bit.

"How are you?" asked Piper.

"I saw it, I saw them," sobbed Pauline.

"It's okay, baby girl. It's okay. I promise, it'll be okay."

She rocked her back and forth until she had cried herself to sleep in Piper's arms. Piper looked at the burns on her arm and her side. Her shirt was in rags, as were the rest of her clothes. She quietly laid Pauline on the bench and made a quick run to the car. She returned with a pillow, a blanket, a jacket and bactine. She had pretty much anything a child would ever need in there because of Adam. She woke Pauline up gently and took her to the bathroom. She sprayed the bactine all over her burns to make them cool. Then she wrapped the jacket around her to cover the ripped and burned clothes. and then they walked back to the bench, where Piper laid her down with the pillow and put the blanket over her and waited for Leo while Pauline drifted off to sleep again.

When Leo did come out, he was a bit unnerved. After they left Piper picked Pauline up and carried her to the car. She woke up when Piper laid her down.

"Piper?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where will I live?" asked Pauline in a yawning, but tearstained voice.

Piper kissed her forehead. She looked at Leo, who nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"With us, of course."


	49. Moving On and Learning New Things

Piper walked down the hallway to Pauline's new room, formally the guest room. They had brought her things over from Karyn and Tony's house. Piper wasn't surprised they had left everything to her, a total of $140,000 and the house. She and Leo decided to sell the house. Too many painful memories. It had been three months since the tragedy that had taken Karyn and Tony's lives.

"Hey, baby girl. Ready to go to bed?" she asked Pauline, who was on the floor, playing with her dollhouse.

"Yep," said Pauline.

Pauline's hair was getting very long. She had long black hair, and light green eyes. Piper thought she was the most beautiful little girl she'd ever seen.

"What do you want to hear for your bedtime story?" asked Piper, lurking over to the bookcase, even though she knew it was pointless. The story Pauline had wanted to hear every night since she came was not a published book.

"I want to hear _the _story," said Pauline. She was referring to the story of how Piper had found her and raised her for awhile until she gave her to Karyn.

"Alrighty," said Piper. "Let's see. I was 18 years old, and I had just gotten out of work. I was on my way home to Leo. I walked out to my car to find my back car door open. I thought I had been robbed!"

Pauline always giggled at that part.

"And I looked in to see what had been stolen, and I found a baby carseat, with a blanket on top. I pulled the blanket off to find you. Sleeping away. That car must've been at least 90 degrees! I thought you might've gotten heat stroke. But I called Leo, and told him. Then he and I took you to the police station. That's where we met our friend Daryl. Daryl Morris. He wanted to put you in an orphanage! I told him no, and even though it wasn't allowed, he let me take you home! So I kept you for about a year. We had so much fun together! You were the sweetest little baby girl ever!."

"Is that why you call me baby girl?" asked Pauline.

"Well, yes. And because that we met when you were my little baby girl. I held off college to keep you with me, but Leo and Daryl convinced me that I had to continue on with my dreams," said Piper. "I didn't want to. Matter of fact, I thought about not going to college to raise you! But when I met Karyn and Tony, I knew they could give you better than I could. So I gave you to them to raise. Now, I remember this the most. Right when I was about to leave you there, you said your first word."

"I said Piper!" said Pauline.

"That's right. You said 'Piper, don't leave!' and I considered taking you with me, but I remembered what great people I was leaving you with."

A tear rolled down her face.

"Piper, don't cry. You wanna know what I think?" said Pauline.

"What's that?" asked Piper, wiping her tear away.

"I know I was meant to be with you. God made it happen. He knew I was supposed to be with you!" said Pauline.

Piper nodded and gave her a smile.

"Yes. Yes you are. You are meant to be with me," said Piper.

She kissed her forehead and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, baby girl," said Piper. Then she shut off the light.

******************

"Hun, you got the sunscreen?" asked Piper.

Pauline and Adam were going swimming. Pauline had never been taught, because Karyn gave up on teaching her. Piper had bought her a life jacket to help her learn. She got in and helped Pauline in. Adam was already on the other side, swimming in circles.

"Adam Thomas Wyatt! Get your little booty over here and wait til you have you floaties!" said Piper. She knew Adam could swim very well, but she still felt better when he had his arm floaties on. He paddled over and Leo slipped his floaties on and rubbed sunscreen all over his torso.

"Can I go now?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, cheif, your all set," said Leo.

Adam dove back in and paddled over to Piper and Pauline.

"Hey sweetie," greeted Piper as she held Pauline's stomache while she practiced her arm strokes.

Adam dunked his head under and then came up and shook his hair out of his face.

"WHEW! That's cold as frozen ritz crackers!" screamed Adam as he turned and paddled towards Leo.

"He's so goofy," said Piper.

"Yeah," agreed Pauline.

"Okay, now I'm gonna be right her, and you're going to swim to me, okay?" said Piper as she put about five feet between her and Pauline.

"What? NO! I can't," said Pauline.

"Baby girl, I'll be right here to catch you," said Piper.

She motioned for Pauline to come over, but Pauline was hesitant.

"I'm scared," said Pauline.

"You can do it! I promise," said Piper.

Pauline reluctantly let go of the side and began stroking and made her way to Piper, who caught her.

"You did it!" screamed Piper.

"AH! I can swim!" screamed Pauline.

"Okay, try again. Swim to Leo," said Piper.

"I gotcha covered," said Leo as he waited for her.

She looked at Piper.

"No problem!"

She did it smoothely, and arrived at Leo.

"Way to go, kid," said Leo.

She smiled and splashed back over to Piper.

"I told you that you could do it!" said Piper.

"I didn't believe you," said Pauline with a giggle.

Piper gave her a hug and then watched her and Adam race back and forth from her to Leo.

* * *

**Hey, guys. I need some input. Do you think it's about time to start wrapping this up? I'm not sure. There is definitely a few more things I'm putting in. What do you guys think? End it soon, or should it go on for a little while longer?**

**PS, I have the final chapter written. Bring the tissues.  
**

* * *


	50. First Day of School '50th Chapter'

**I am skipping some time here, bear with me. The time is three years later. Adam is 5 and Pauline is 9. Piper and Leo are 27. Paige has met a guy named Ethan, who had helped her alot with getting over Kyle. She had gotten a job and she was doing so much better. Thanks for your opinions. I have decided when this will end, and there are some good things coming up. So, stay tuned.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, little man. What do you want to wear on your very first day of school?" asked Piper.

Adam browsed through his closet.

"Hm. I wanna wear pants," said Adam after a long pause.

"Well, that's probably best. How about a shirt?" asked Piper.

Adam looked shocked. Then he motioned to his bare chest.

"And cover up the bod?" he said.

"Good god, you need to stop using words Paige uses," said Piper laughing as Leo entered.

"What's so funny?" he asked after giving her a kiss.

"Your son doesn't want to wear a shirt on his first day of school because it would 'cover up the bod'," said Piper.

"With good reason! Have you seen the pipes?" Leo joked, gesturing to Adam, flexing in the mirror. He walked over to Adam and held up a plaid blue button-up short sleeved shirt. "How about this chief?"

"That'll do," said Adam.

Pauline entered.

"How do I look, mommy?" she asked Piper.

She had on a purple dress that had butterflies on it. Her hair was in braided pigtails and she was wearing a little lip gloss Piper had given her.

"You look perfect!" said Piper.

"You do. You are growing up to be a very beautiful young lady," said Leo.

"Thanks!" said Pauline. "Uh, where did I put my new backpack?"

"It's in your closet, with new supplies. And your lunch is ready to go in your new lunch box," said Piper.

"Thanks," she said, before running out.

Leo walked out and returned with his briefcase.

"Hun, I'm leaving," said Leo.

"Alright, have a great day," said Piper, giving him a quick kiss.

He walked out and she helped Adam button his shirt, get his new spiderman backpack on, and gave him his lunch in his new spongebob lunchbox.

"Okay, buckle up, Pauline," said Piper as she put Adam in his seat booster.

She obeyed, and Piper got in the drivers seat. She checked to make sure Adam was situated, then pulled out and drove to the school.

"Okay guys, here we are," said Piper as they pulled up to Beekman Elementary.

She parked the car so she could walk them in. She first took Pauline to her class, Mrs. Caudle's third grade. Then she took Adam to his kindergarten class, Mr. Sigmon's.

"Okay, hunny," said Piper. She pointed to a table where other kids were playing with play-dough. "Go play with the other kids."

"Actually," said Adam. "I changed my mind. Maybe I'll go to school next year."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Adam, come on honey. You can do this," said Piper. "I promise."

"I dont think I want to," said Adam.

Before Piper could say anything else, a little boy came over to them.

"Hey! Cool backpack! I got the same one!"

"Cool," said Adam.

"I'm Tyler," said the little boy.

"I'm Adam."

"Wanna go play with the racecars?" offered Tyler.

"Yeah!" said Adam. "Bye mom!" he hollered back.

"Bye sweetie," she called after him and giggled.

She walked over to the teacher.

"Hi, Mr. Sigmon, I'm Piper Wyatt," said Piper. "I just wanted to introduce myself. That's my son."

She pointed over to Adam.

"Cute kid," he said. He turned to her. "I'm Rob Sigmon."

She shook his hand and smiled. She looked over at Adam with a worried look.

He noticed and smiled.

"I'll watch out for him," said Rob. "He'll be okay."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and waved bye to Adam. He gave her a quick hug and returned to racing the toy cars with Tyler.

She walked out to her car. She drove home and checked the mail. Nothing exciting. She walked up the walkway and into the house.

"Piper!" said Paige, greeting her. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"Ethan wants me to move in with him!" said Paige.

"Oh.." said Piper.

"I think I'm ready," said Paige. "I mean, I'm almost twenty and still living at home!"

"I know. I know. I'm just gonna miss having you around," said Piper.

"There is one other thing," said Paige.

"What?" asked Piper.

Paige looked around.

"Let's sit down," said Paige. They went and sat on the couch.

"What is it?" asked Piper again.

Paige smiled.

"I'm pregnant," said Paige.

"Oh honey! That is so great! Wait, you are happy about it, right?" asked Piper.

"Yes, I'm thrilled. Ethan got a place, it's out, you know, away from the city," said Paige.

Piper smiled and hugged her.

"Well, congratulations," said Piper. Her eyes fell to the scars on Paige's wrist. "I'm so proud of you."

***********************

"Mommy!" screamed Adam after school that day. Piper was waiting for him and Pauline to come out.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, gettin out of the car to help him into his booster seat. "How was school?"

"It was fun! I made six friends!" said Adam.

"That's great! What are their names?" asked Piper.

"Tyler, Robby, Jimmy, Brandon, and Sam," said Adam.

"All boys?" asked Piper as she waited for Pauline to come out.

"No, Sam is a girl. It's short for Samantha," said Adam.

"Oh, that's nice. Maybe they can come over and play sometime," said Piper. "Ah," she said as she saw Pauline headed to the car.

"Hey, baby girl. How was your first day of third grade?" asked Piper.

"Great!" said Pauline as she climbed into the passenger's seat. "Guess what?"

"What's that?" asked Piper, driving out of the parking lot.

"I got this paper about ballerina class," said Pauline, pulling the flyer out. "Can I join?"

"Let's see," said Piper, reviewing the paper while at a stop light. "We'll talk about it, alright?"

"Yeah, okay," said Pauline.

Piper drove home and then made grilled cheese for everybody. Pauline had decided to become vegetarian, like Piper and Adam. After dinner, she tucked them into bed and joined Leo in the bubble bath he had waiting for her with wine and relaxing.


	51. Missing the Old Days

**Okay, I know you are all wondering about what I said about needing tissues for the end of this story. You guys are going to have to wait. I have a few things in mind as to what might happen, but I want it to be very final. Anyway, thanks for reading(: Please review if you read, I like to know what you think. I really don't want to be one of those writers that says they won't add more chapters until they get more reviews, but I like you guy's input(:**

* * *

"I decided I don't want to be a ballerina, I'd rather be on the dance squad," said the now 10 year old Pauline. "I have to audition, but it's more me."

"Are you sure? You can't just switch back and forth from team to team," said Piper. "You have to pick something you really want to do and stick with it."

Pauline nodded.

"I do really want to do this! I just think ballerina classes are too fancy for me," said Pauline, who had been somewhat rebellious lately.

"Alright," said Piper. "When are auditions?"

"Next Thursday," said Pauline. She hopped up on the counter beside Adam, who Piper was applying neosporin to his cut.

"Okay," said Piper. She looked at Adam. "No more skating in the streets, okay? Driveway only."

"Ugh!" Adam groaned. Piper gave him a look and he smiled. "Okay. Driveway only." He hopped down and left the room.

"It's almost 9," said Piper. "Time for Adam to go to bed."

She left the room to go find him, and found him in her bedroom with Leo.

"Hey, kid, time for bed," said Piper.

Adam jumped up on the bed.

"You gotta catch me first!" said Adam.

Piper jumped up after him. Leo laughed at them, and eventually Piper caught Adam.

"Okay, spiderman. Bedtime!"

She jumped off the bed and he hopped into her arms.

"Pauline!" she called walking to Adam's room. "You got half an hour before bedtime!"

"Okay!" she yelled back from the bathroom. "I'm going to get my bath!"

Piper walked Adam into his room. He jumped in his bed he had gotten for his sixth birthday. It was a twin sized bed, currently covered with batman sheets.

"No bedtime story tonight, mom, I'm to tired," said Adam.

"Okay, kid, get to sleep. Tomorrow we are moving your stuff to Paige's old room, now that she got the last of her stuff out," said Piper, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Why do I got to switch rooms?" asked Adam.

"Well, I figured you would want a bigger room," said Piper. "This room is for a little boy, and you aren't so little anymore."

Adam nodded.

"Your right. Big kids need big rooms," he said. A yawn followed as Piper turned the lights off.

"Goodnight, spiderman," said Piper.

"Night, mom," said Adam.

Piper closed the door and headed back to her bedroom. She found Leo laying in the bed, watching tv.

"Hey honey," said Piper. "What are you watching?"

He clicked it off.

"Nothing interesting," said Leo. "How was you day?"

"Same old stuff," said Piper, a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

"Is that a bad thing?" Leo asked, noticng the tone.

"It's just... I miss how it used to be," said Piper with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"You know," said Piper. "We _never _knew what we were going to do the next day. We didn't plan anything, we were late, we cussed, we drank. We were so happy doing nothing with our lives. Scraping money together just to pay the rent. Next thing I know, I'm a wife, then I'm a mother, and we can afford to pay the bills. Don't get me wrong, it's nice having all these things. And being your wife and their mother is amazing and I love it. But don't you miss how it used to be? Don't you miss that feeling of not knowing?"

He thought for a moment, and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, sometimes," said Leo.

"I just get tired of knowing what I'm going to do _every single day. _And the day after that and the day after that. I miss the total spontaneity of doing whatever we wanted all the time," said Piper.

"I know, and sometimes I feel the same," said Leo. "But you know what reminds me of how much I love being a husband and father?"

"What's that?" asked Piper.

"I come home to you every day. Every day, I get to come home and I get to know that you are my wife, and these are _our _kids. And I love it," he said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "But yeah. I do miss the good old days. But I'm happy to be in my shoes."

"Me too," she said with a smile.

She unbuttoned her shirt, and slipped off her undershirt. He took off his t-shirt while she slipped out of her pants. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Wait, wait," she said. "Pauline's still up. Let me go tuck her in."

She slipped her robe on and tied it. She walked over and opened the door and walked down the hallway into Pauline's room. She was in her nightgown, brushing her hair in front of her vanity mirror. Piper smiled and walked in and got behind her so Pauline could see her in the mirror.

"You are very pretty," said Piper. She took the brush and began brushing her hair.

"I wish," muttered Pauline.

"You don't think your pretty?" asked Piper.

"Not as pretty as other girls. Or you, or Aunt Paige," said Pauline.

Piper sat the brush down.

"Trust me," she said. "All little girls feel that way. Give it time. You will come to love your looks."

"I hope so," said Pauline. "When can I start wearing makeup? My friend Heather already did! And I am older than her!"

"Makeup?" asked Piper. "Maybe when your older."

"Alright," said Pauline with a frown. "When I'm eleven?"

"Maybe we can get you play makeup. How about that?" said Piper.

"Okay," said Pauline with a big smile. "When can I wear grown-up makeup, like you?"

"When your older," said Piper. She smiled. "Do you want to hear a bedtime story?"

"Mom, I'm too old for bedtime stories!" said Pauline.

"Alright," said Piper. She kissed Pauline's forehead. "Goodnight, babygirl."

"Night, mommy," she said quietly.

Piper turned her light off and closed the door. She peeked in on Adam, who was sprawled out on the bed snoring.

She walked back in the bedroom, and hung up her robe on the back of the door.

"There both down," said Piper.

"I was thinking," said Leo. "I think it would be nice to fill Adam's room since he's moving to the bigger room. I think I want another baby."

"Really?" asked Piper. She smiled. "I think so too."

"So, you want to start trying?"

"Yeah," said Piper. "Let's do it."

"See, we are still spontaneous," said Leo with a smile. She smiled back and laughed a little.

Leo smiled and kissed her. His hands wrapped around her back and they walked over to the bed. They laid down and Leo climbed on top of her. He kissed her chest and unclasped her bra. She kicked her underwear off. He slid his boxers off as she moved her legs apart. He slowly rubbed her lower hips and he glided into her. Leo began kissing her neck and down to her chest.

"Uhh," moaned Piper.

He smiled and went a little faster. She wrapped her legs around his waste and he thrusted into her harder.

"Oh god," she moaned loudly. He kept going. Leo began thrusting into her harder than ever. He knew she couldn't take much more. He kept going for a few minutes as she moaned furiously. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she reached her climax. He then scooted down and slipped out of her. She laid there panting and out of breath. He rolled over and just let her lay on top of him as he stroked her back. He slipped the cool comforter over them and wrapped his arms around her again. They drifted off to sleep, both hoping it had worked, but also very very satisfied.

******************************

"Adam! Sweetie, it's time to get up!" Piper said as she rocked Adam's shoulder. "Time for school!"

He lazily sat up and stretched. Piper left the room to check on Pauline.

"Pauline! You up?" she called as she neared her room.

"Yeah, I got up early to straighten my hair," said Pauline.

"Alright, be careful with the hot metal though" said Piper. She walked to the kitchen and got their lunches out of the fridge. She retrieved the coffee can from the top of the fridge and fished two five dollar bills out of it. Every Friday, they each got five dollars for allowance.

Pauline walked in the kitchen.

"How do I look?" she asked. She had on a cute pink and grey plaid mini skirt with grey leggings and a pink t-shirt with matching grey flipflops.

"Very cute," said Piper. "When you get home, I have surprise for you."

Pauline flashed a smile.

"Okay."

She quickly ate the toast and eggs Piper had made for her. Adam walked in and devoured a poptart.

"Okay, guys," said Piper as it neared 8 o'clock. The bell rang at 8:10 and it took five minutes to get there. "Almost ready?"

"Yeah," they chorused.

"Here you go," she said, handing them each their allowances.

"I'm going to get a hawaiian punch today!" said Pauline excitedly.

"Check your lunch," said Piper, who had replaced the regular apple juice with a hawaiian punch which had become her new favorite drink.

She did, and smiled.

"Thanks mom!"

"No problem. You guys ready to go?" asked Piper, getting her keys and straightening out her blouse.

"Yeah," said Adam.

"Mhm," said Pauline.

Leo came into the kitchen.

"Babe, can you go start the car? I have to talk to the kids," said Leo.

"Yeah," she said. He gave her a quick kiss and she left.

"Okay guys," said Leo once she had left. "You know what this Sunday is?"

"Mothers Day!" they chorused excitedly.

"Yeah," Leo giggled. He pulled the catalog out of his pocket. "At lunch today, I want you to pick out three things. One from each of you and one from both of you together, okay?"

"Okay," they agreed. Pauline put it in her backpack and they ran out.

"Bye daddy," said Pauline as she left.

"Bye sweetie," he called after her.

"Later dad," Adam said tossing his backpack over pne shoulder.

"See ya, chief."

Pauline and Adam climbed in the car.

Piper dropped them off and hollered her goodbyes. She drove back to the house and began cleaning up the living room. She picked up all Adam's cars and put them in in his toy chest, and put Pauline's dolls back in her room next to the dollhouse. She made both their beds while she was in their rooms and picked up things they had on the floor. Then she returned to the living room. She straightened up the pillows on the couch, loveseat, and chair. She dusted the desk and mantle. She watered the plants, and vaccumed the carpet. Then she moved to the kitchen where she did the dishes, took the garbage out, cleaned the counters, swept and mopped the floor, then she took a break. She sat down with a yogurt and a water bottle. She laid back on the couch and clicked the tv on. She noticed she was starting to get a little chubby on her stomache. She had a little meat, but her stretch marks had finally gone from her pregnancy. She messed with her belly piercing that she'd had since she was sixteen. She had to take it out when she was pregnant with Adam, and soon she would again if she and Leo suceeded. She finished her yogurt and then went to clean the bathroom. After she was done with that, she noticed the time and cleaned herself up to go have lunch with Leo.

When she arrived, he was waiting at their usual table at the little italian restraunt the always went to, Romeras.

"Hey baby," greeted Leo.

"Hey," she said in an out-of-breath voice as he kissed her cheek.

Halfway through there lunch, Leo's beeper went off.

"Oh, no," said Leo. "Can we cut this a little short?"

Piper smiled.

"Of course," she said.

"Alright, thanks for understanding" said Leo.

He gave her a quick kiss as they exited after paying.

"I'll see you at home."

"Bye," she called as they went there seperate ways.

She went to JCPenny's before going home to get Pauline's surprise; a huge set of kids makeup. She figured at least she could practice with this stuff, and still feel confident at school. She also got Adam a new racing game for his playstation 2 so he could get something too.

She sat the long thin box on Pauline's bed with a big red bow tied around it. She smiled and left her room.

She looked at the clock; 2:50. The kids got out at 2:57. She walked out to the car and drove to the school, arriving just in time to see Adam walking proudly to the car.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Piper with a grin at his goofy expression and puffed up chest.

"I got a A+ on my painting today!" said Adam, showing no signs of modesty.

"Good for you," she said, giving him a high five. Pauline got to the car and hopped up in the seat.

"Hey mom," said Pauline, buckling up.

"Hey babygirl," she said. "How was school?"

"School was boring as usual," said Pauline. Then she gave Piper a smile. "So, uh, where's the surprise?"

"At home," said Piper.

She clicked on the radio and distracted them with some pop song. They arrived home and Pauline was inside before Piper even turned the car off.

Piper walked to the door, just as Pauline came running from her room. She threw her arms around Piper's waist.

"Thank you mom! It's so perfect!" she screamed. "I love it!"

"Your welcome," said Piper.

"Will you come play with me?" asked Pauline.

"Of course," said Piper, and they ran back to her room, Pauline dragging Piper by the hand.

"Adam, I got you a new game," said Piper as Adam came in the room to check out what the excitement was all about.


	52. Mother's Day

"Mommy, wake up!" said Adam.

It was Sunday morning, on Mother's Day.

"Are you okay?" asked Piper, half-asleep.

"I'm fine," said Adam. "We made you breakfast and bread!"

Leo walked over to her with a tray.

"You mean breakfast _in bed_," said Leo with a laugh.

"Aww, this is so sweet," said Piper, rubbing her eyes.

"Wait!" said Pauline, who ran in and placed a rose in the empty vase on the tray.

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy!" said Pauline proudly.

"Thank you sweetie," said Piper, taking a bite of toast.

"Okay," said Leo. He walked to the side and motioned Adam and Pauline to come over.

"While mommy eats her breakfast, why don't you two go get the presents ready," said Leo. They smiled and ran out.

Leo walked over to Piper and laid by her side.

"Thanks hun," she said and kissed him.

"It wasn't from me!" said Leo, laughing.

"Thanks for helping."

They smiled at each other and ate her eggs together.

They finished just as Adam and Pauline came back in.

"Mommy! You got presents!" said Adam.

Pauline handed her a card and a small box.

"I hope you like them!"

Piper read the card.

_Happy Mother's Day, Mommy._

_Thanks for everything you do for me! I love you, mommy!_

_Love, Pauline._

Piper smiled and unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside were silver hoops with a diamond hang in them.

Piper put out her arms and motioned Pauline to come closer. She gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much, babygirl," she said and kissed her cheek. "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome!" Pauline said. She was very excited that Piper liked her gift.

"Me next!" screamed Adam. He handed her a CD-shaped package and a card.

_Dear MOM!_

_I love you alot. I know you like nickelback, so I got you this stuff! _

_PS: I think its funny when you and Aunt Paige dance in the car to nickelback!_

_Love, Adam._

Piper smiled and opened the package to find, not an album, but a homemade CD in a case Adam had designed. He had drawn Nickelback on the front and wrote the songs on the back. He labelled it 'Mom's Favorites!'.

"Thank you honey," she said and hugged him. I love it."

He giggled.

"Look inside! There's more!" said Adam excitedly.

Piper opened it to find concert tickets for this Friday night.

"They are for you and Aunt Paige!" said Adam.

"Oh, thanks babe," said Piper.

Adam then turned around and picked up the long rectangle shaped package.

He handed it to her.

"This is from me and Pauline!" he said proudly.

She opened it to find a picture frame with several slots. One had a picture of Adam at his kidnergarten graduation, another of Pauline out by the pool, one of them together at school, one of Piper, Leo, Adam and Pauline at the park, and another of both the kids at the pool.

"It's for you to remember us!" announced Adam.

"Well, thank you. I don't think I'll forget you though," said Piper.

Piper smiled and hugged both of her children. Then Leo spoke up.

"And this one," he said, "is from me."

She smiled and took the box and card. She looked at the card first. It had a single heart on the front that said 'For You...'. She opened it. The inside had the word 'Always.', and the Leo's handwriting began.

_Babe,_

_I hope you have a great Mother's Day. You really deserve it. You are such a great mother, wife, and best friend. I love you so much. Piper, you were my first love and I want you to be my last. All I am is yours._

_With all my heart,_

_Your husband,_

_Leo. _

Piper wiped a tear away and leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you," said Piper, still teary-eyed. He smiled and hugged her.

"Open the box."

She did, and she found a gold necklace, with a string of diamonds. Beside it, was a gold diamond ring.

"Read the enscription," he whispered.

She looked on the inside of the ring, to find the words 'My Soulmate'.

"Awwh, I love it," she said.

He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, we have plans for the whole day!" he announced. You have one hour to get ready before we leave for the zoo, and then we have reservations for Quake at 7, and Pauline and Adam are going to stay with Paige for the night."

Piper smiled and hugged her kids again, and then gave Leo a kiss. Then she got up and began getting ready, possibly the happiest mother on earth.


	53. Trying for the Baby

Piper arrived a little early to pick Pauline up from her audition for the dance squad, so she read the magazine she had gotten a few days back. When Pauline came out Piper got out of the car to greet her.

"Hey babygirl, how'd you do?" asked Piper. Pauline ran to hug her.

"I made it! I made it! They want me to be co-captain with Megan!" she screamed. Megan had been Pauline's best friend since first grade, so Piper knew how happy she must be.

"Oh that's great!" said Piper, picking her up and swinging her around. "Let's celebrate!"

"How?" asked Pauline.

"Let's go shopping! I'm sure you'll need some new dancing outfits and maybe we can get you sports bras to dance in," said Piper.

"Yay!" hollered Pauline, jumping in the passenger's seat.

After two hours of shopping, they check out with three dance outfits, a five pack of sports bras, two hoodies and two pairs of sweatpants to practice in, and Piper got a new robe and some more of her favorite perfume.

They got home and carried in all the bags to find Leo and Adam playing some playstation game in the living room. Leo turned around upon hearing them enter.

"Woah, somebody went shopping," he said as he noticed the huge bags.

"Just nessacary things," said Piper as they walked to Pauline's room.

"Sure," said Leo, rolling his eyes and laughing.

They continued playing their game and Piper left Pauline to try on her new things.

Piper walked back into the living room.

"Adam are you ready to go to Brandon's? Remember you're going to spend the night," said Piper.

"Yeah mom," said Adam. "I'll go get my bag ready."

"Alright," said Piper, watching him run back to his room.

"Hey hunny," said Piper, as she climbed ontop of Leo.

"Hey baby," said Leo, as he rolled on top of her on the couch. He kissed her passionately.

"Adam's going to Brandon's," said Piper between kisses. "Pauline's going to Megan's."

"Ah," said Leo. "The house to ourselves."

******************************

"Bye sweetie," Piper called as Pauline ran to Megan's moms car.

"Bye mom!"

They turned and faced each other. He swooped her up in his arms as they ran to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and they both fiercely clawed their clothes off. Piper laid back and Leo climbed on top of her. He began by kissing and sucking her neck and down to her chest. He slowly began to move her legs apart.

"Easy," said Piper. She was still sore from the last few times she and Leo had been trying to conceive.

He moved into her and began pumping into her. She moaned loudly and he went a little faster. Then Piper rolled over and got on top. She lifted her self up and down on top of him. He moaned looudly and then got back on top just before he cummed into her.

"Oh god!" she moaned as she had an orgasm.

He took a deep breath and then sighed. They were both tired. He pulled out of her and laid beside her. He looked over to her and stroked her cheek.

"God, you are so beautiful," he breathed. She smiled and rested in his arms.

**********************

"K, guys get up!" called Piper from the hallway.

Adam sleepily walked out of his room.

"Mom," he said yawning. "I don't feel good."

"Aw," said Piper. "Let me feel your forehead."

Piper touched it and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, you are burning up. You have a fever," said Piper.

Instead of responding, he dropped his blanket and his face went blank. Piper knew that face. She picked him up and quickly carried him to the bathroom just in time for him to throw up into the toilet.

"Mommy," said Pauline from the doorway. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Go to Mommy's bathroom, okay?" Piper said quickly. "LEO!"

Leo came in.

"Stay with Adam while I check on Pauline," said Piper. "I think whatever they have, they gave to each other."

Piper walked back to her room and into the bathroom, where Pauline had just thrown up.

"Oh goodness," said Piper. "Honey, tell mommy what hurts."

Pauline wiped her mouth and pointed to her stomache. Piper flushed the toilet and brought Pauline to the living room. She put a mini trash can beside her so she wouldn't puke all over the floor.

She walked back to the bathroom, but Leo and Adam had left. She walked to his room, where Leo was standing beside Adam who was in his bed.

"Okay, we gotta get him to the living room. Whatever germs he has, they are growing in here. He'll never get better," said Piper. Leo picked him up and brought him into th living room while Piper got fresh blankets and pillows and a trash can for Adam in case he didn't make it to the bathroom.

"Hun, you are going to be late for work," said Piper. He looked hesitant to leave.

"I can call in sick," said Leo.

"No, baby. I got this, just go to work. We'll be fine," said Piper.

"I'm going to call in," said Leo.

Piper rolled her eyes but she loved that he cared enough to do it.

"Okay," said Piper. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get medicine. I think it's the flu."

Leo nodded and took his jacket off and pushed his sleeves back.

Piper returned with nausea medicine, chicken soup, and the children's flu medicine she'd gotten for flu season.

"Okay guys, time for medicine," said Piper.

They both groaned and reluctantly took it while made the chicken soup.

After the soup was done, they both ate a little, and fell asleep from the medicine. Piper sighed.

"I hope it's a 24 hour thing," said Piper. "Honey, you should go to work. I've got this."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. You and I both know if you stay home today, you're gonna be really behind," said Piper. "I've got this."

He knew it was true.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly. "But if you need anything or they need anything, call me, okay?"

"Yes, yes," said Piper, as he put his jacket back on and picked up his briefcase.

He left, and Piper went to the kitchen and got the disinfectant. She went to each of their room and sprayed it over everything. The beds, the doorknobs, and all their toys.

She sat in the chair and read her book while they slept. She couldn't do any of her daily cleaning, because she feared it may wake them up.

After about an hour, Pauline sat up and looked into the trash can and puked up both the medicine, and the soup.

"Oh, honey," said Piper as she patted her back while she was kneeled over the trash can. "Time for more medicine, I'm afraid."

Pauline nodded and obediently took it.

After a few minutes, she was asleep again, and Piper resumed reading her book.

**********************************

It had been three weeks since they started trying, and Piper had gotten a home pregnancy test today. They walked in bedroom and waited together after she'd taken it. Adam and Pauline were in there rooms playing with toys.

"I'm so nervous," she said sitting next to Leo.

"Me too," he said. "So what would you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I'd be happy with either, since we already have one of each," said Piper. "Pauline would want a girl, and Adam would want a boy."

"Well, one of them is going to be disappointed," said Leo with a smile.

"It's been two minutes," said Piper. She picked up the stick and they looked together. They immediately smiled and hugged and kissed.

"We're having a baby," said Piper, with tears running down her face in happiness.

Leo laughed and kissed her again.

Piper wanted to be absolutely sure, so she got an appointment with Dr. Hightower.

"So, how are we today?" asked the doctor as she sat her clipboard down.

"Well," said Piper, as Leo put his arm around her and squeezed her close to him. "We've been trying for three weeks to conceive, and we want to find out if it worked. We took a home pregnancy test, and it said positive. We just want to be sure."

"Awh, well let's just see," said Dr. Hightower. Piper noticed how tired she looked. The normally happy and young looking woman looked rather old. She wasn't much older than Piper, just one or two years, yet she looked to be in her late thirties.

After all the tests were done, she told them she'd call them the next day.


	54. The Doctor's Office

Leo walked in the door and Piper hung up the phone.

"That was Dr. Hightower. She confirmed it," said Piper with a smile.

"That's great!" said Leo as he gave her a kiss.

"Now we have to tell the kids," said Piper uneasily.

"Alright, shouldn't be too much trouble," said Leo. "Adam! Pauline! Come to the living room!"

Piper sat on Leo's lap and they came in. Adam was the first to speak up.

"I didn't do it! Whatever it was, I didn't do anything!"

Piper laughed. "You aren't in trouble. Mommy and Daddy have some news!"

"Good news or bad news?" said Pauline. "Because Megan's parent said the same thing when they got a divorce."

"It's good," said Leo. "Mommy and I aren't going to get a divorce. Ever."

Pauline smiled.

"Then what is it?"

Piper looked at Leo and nodded. Leo turned back to the kids.

"Mommy is going to have a baby!" announced Leo.

Pauline jumped up and ran over to Piper.

"You mean it's in there right now?" asked Pauline pointing to Piper's stomache.

"Yup," said Piper.

Adam got up and went over to Leo.

"How'd it get in there?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when your older," said Leo.

Piper looked at Pauline and winked. They had had "the talk" last week. Pauline smiled because she knew something Adam didn't.

Adam got bored after a few minutes and returned to his room, taking Leo with him to play games. Pauline stayed next to Piper, talking to the baby.

"No pressure, but you would make me really happy if you were a girl," said Pauline. "Then we could be friends, and I could give you makeovers, and give you handmedowns."

Piper giggled.

"Do you think it's going to be a girl?" asked Piper.

"Yup," said Pauline.

"Me too," she whispered back and they giggled.

**************

(Scene: Friday morning; Piper is waking up the children for school.)

"Babygirl," called Piper. "Time to wake up!"

Pauline sat up and yawned.

Piper walked out of the room and down the hallway into Adam's.

"Hey, kiddo," she said. "Time to get up and get ready!"

He was on the very edge edge of the bed as she yelled. When he didn't sit up, she yelled again.

"ADAM!" she snapped.

"WHa-" Adam said, as rolled off the bed and fell on the floor.

Adam quickly sat up and started laughing.

"Are you alright?" asked Piper.

"Yeah," Adam laughed.

Piper giggled and then walked out.

Leo had gone to work early to work on a contract before presenting it. Piper went in the kitchen and got their allowances and began making their breakfasts.

Pauline walked in, ready to eat breakfast.

"Oh, honey, it isn't ready yet," said Piper. "It'll be a few minutes."

"Okay," said Pauline. Instead of sitting down to wait, she walked over to Piper's belly.

"Good morning, baby!" said Pauline.

She looked up at Piper.

"She's hungry!"

"Did she tell you that?" asked Piper.

"No, we just have a connection. I know what she needs," said Pauline.

Piper smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll have some toast in a minute."

"You should make it yogurt amd fruit," said Pauline. "Kathryn doesn't like bread much."

"Kathryn?" Piper questioned.

"Yes. It think that's what we should name her," said Pauline.

"It is a pretty name," Piper nodded. She put Pauline's breakfast on a plate and handed it to her.

"It's close to my adoptive mommy's name. Karyn, Kathryn," said Pauline.

"You know what, babygirl?" said Piper. "If it's a girl, we'll name it Kathryn!"

"Really?!" said Pauline. "YAY!!!"

Piper laughed and handed her her allowance.

Adam walked in.

"Addy, we named the baby! If it's a girl," said Pauline.

"What's it's name then?" asked Adam, picking up his poptart.

"Kathryn," said Pauline proudly.

"You know what?" said Piper.

"What?" asked Pauline.

"That was also daddy's grandma's name," said Piper. "He loved her alot, so I think he'll love that name alot."

"Yay," said Pauline with a smile.

"Okay, chop chop! Gotta leave in three minutes," said Piper, grabbing their jackets, lunches, and backpacks. "Adam, here's your allowance, and don't forget, you have practice today."

Adam had joined little league soccer, and had practice Tuesday's and Friday's.

After Piper dropped them off at school, she headed home to begin her daily cleaning, cooking, and other chores in the "daily life of a housewife", as she liked to put it.

****************************

Piper was three months pregnant, and she had a doctor appointment today.

"Bye, guys," she said as the kids got out of the car and went into school.

"Bye," said Adam.

"Bye, mommy," said Pauline. "Bye Kathryn!"

Piper smiled and drove home to get Leo, who had stayed home to go with Piper to her appointment.

"Hey, honey," she greeted as she walked in. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up. He walked over and hugged her from behind and put his hands on her belly.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good. Although, I'm not even going to bother eating today. It'll just be in the toilet later," said Piper.

"I'm sorry baby," said Leo. "It's worth it, isn't it?"

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes, it is."

As they walked into Dr. Hightower's office, Piper noticed she was still looking very tired. She motioned Leo to sit down in his usual place and she walked over to her.

"Dr. Hightower, are you alright?" asked Piper.

She looked a bit surprised for a moment and then she gave a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Dr. Hightower.

"It's just... the last few times I've come, you look awfully worn out," said Piper.

"Ah. Well, my husband died a few months ago," said the doctor. "And I've just been working alot to keep busy."

"I'm so sorry," said Piper. She gave her a hug. "Is there anything I can do?"

Dr. Hightower gave a smile.

"Just," she paused and looked over at Leo, "Just make the most of what you have."

Piper smiled.

"Okay," said Dr. Hightower. "Let's check on the baby."

After the ultrasound, Dr. Hightower turned to them.

"Well, congratulations! You're having twins!"

"Oh my god!" said Piper.

She and Leo looked at each other. He just smiled.

"Well, either they're sharing a room, or we're moving," he laughed. Piper smiled.

"I hope it's one boy and one girl," said Piper.

They left and went home and waited for the kids to come home.


	55. Finding Out

**Sorry for the delay guys. I usually like to update daily or every other day, but i've been pretty busy. Summer is a crazy time. (: **

**I think you'll like this chapter.**

**And,**

**RIP Michael Jackson, and Farrah Fawcett.**

**We lost two great, great public figures today.**

**I think what Alyssa Milano said was very sweet;**

**"Remember the first time you saw him moonwalk? RIP MJ."**

**"RIP Farrah Fawcett. If you see Mr. Spelling in your new journey, tell him I miss him."**

**So, hope you guys like the chapter. I know, it's short, but I'll make the next one SUPERRRR long. If I ever get enough free time. (:**

* * *

Piper is six months pregnant. Piper and Leo are lying in bed on a Saturday morning.

"Come on, baby," said Leo. "Aren't you even a _little _curious?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise," said Piper.

Leo was trying to convince her to find out the sex of the twins.

"Pretty please?" asked Leo.

Piper smiled.

"I do want to know," said Piper. Then her smile vanished. "But Paige and I promised we would both let it be a surprise."

"Wait," said Leo. "Ethan said they already found out."

Piper looked shocked. Leo continued.

"Yeah, they went to the doctor two days ago and found out."

"Oh my god! That sneaky little...," said Piper. She dialed Paige's number and heard the faint 'hello?'.

"Paige! We had a deal!" said Piper, playing around, although there was also a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Uh, oh," said Paige.

"Eh, well Leo and I are going to find out!" said Piper, as if it was Paige's punishment.

"Let me know?" said Paige, hoping she'd been forgiven.

Piper shrugged.

"Of course."

Paige thanked her and hung up. Piper dialed Dr. Hightower's number and set up the appointment to find out what genders her babies were.

*******************

Pauline followed into the room with Piper and Leo as they were about to find out.

"Can I know first and then tell you?" asked Pauline.

Piper looked at Leo. He nodded.

"Sure, princess," he said with a smile.

Dr. Hightower walked in.

"Hey guys," she greeted. She looked much happier than usual. Piper smiled.

"Missy Pauline here would like to know the genders first," said Piper.

"Alrighty," said Dr. Hightower and pulled a piece of paper from her clip board.

"Here we go," she said as she pointed to a spot on the paper and showed Pauline.

"One is a girl!" she shrieked with major excitement

Piper smiled and Leo gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"And the other is a..." said Dr. Hightower as she moved her finger halfway down the page.

"A boy?!" said Pauline. "Ugh!"

Piper laughed.

"Well, you got one girl. Be happy babygirl," said Piper.

Pauline smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Hightower," said Piper as Leo carried Pauline out to the car.

"Just doing my job," said the modest woman.

"But thank you. I can't believe I've been coming to you for so long," said Piper.

"Oh yes, I remember the first time I saw you. Pathetic little mess," laughed Dr. Hightower. "You had everything torn up. Three out of four limbs broken, and look at you now. Mother of four, healthy as a horse."

Piper smiled.

"Well, thanks for sticking it out with me," said Piper. She gave her a hug and then waddled out after Leo and Pauline.

They drove home after picking Adam up from soccer practice and Piper began making dinner. Leo came in and took the ingredients she was gathering up from her.

"I cook tonight. You go relax," said Leo.

She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks honey," said Piper.

She maneuvered into the living room and laid on the couch. Pauline came running in.

"Mom, can i give you a facial?"

"Sure honey," said Piper with a smile. She laid back as Pauline banded her hair back and applied a cool green mask. After it was dry, Pauline peeled it off and then used an exfoliating brush to rinse her pores and then used a frozen wet washcloth to retighten them.

"K, mom! Go look in the mirror," said Pauline.

Piper smiled and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror.

"Wow," she said under her breath. She looked years younger and her skin felt so clean.

"What do you think?" asked Pauline.

"I think I don't look like I'm forty anymore. Thanks babygirl."

After dinner and tucking the kids in, Piper changed into her pajamas and laid in bed next to Leo, who was watching baseball.

"Goodnight, baby," he said as he noticed her dozing off to sleep. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and clicked the light and tv off. He laid down and put his arm around her waist and held her close while they slept.


	56. Kathryn Farrah and Tyler Michael

**

* * *

**

She isn't forty, I was saying how she looked forty because she is very overworked. Two kids and pregnant isn't easy :P.

**Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Piper woke up in a sweat. It was 8 am. Her motion awoke Leo.

"What is it?" asked Leo drowsily.

"My water just broke."

"Oh god!" he said.

He got up and helped her up.

The kids were already up in the living room, with Paige there from the night before when she and Piper had been hanging out since Ethan was out of town.

"Paige, can you watch the kids?" asked Leo quickly. "Piper's having the babies!"

"Oh gosh! Yeah, yeah, I'll be here. Let me know what's happening," said Paige, who was holding little Brady, her new baby boy.

Leo grabbed Piper's bag and helped her out to the car.

"Wait!" said Pauline. "Can I come?"

"Princess, it could be hours!" said Leo, as he laid Piper in the backseat.

"I don't care! I want to be there for Kathryn and Mommy!" she said.

"Alright, alright, come on."

She did and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Okay," said Leo as he got in the driver's seat. "I need you to keep mommy calm!"

"Alright!," she said excitedly. "Okay, mommy, breathe."

Piper smiled and did. She could feel the first contraction coming.

"Ahhhhhhh," Piper breathed intensely through her teeth.

They made it to the hospital shortly. Leo carried Piper inside and found a nearby wheelchair. He pushed her to the reception desk.

"We need Dr. Hightower. My wife is having a baby," said Leo.

The nurse picked up a pager, pushed some buttons, and after a few moments she looked up.

"Alright, she is on her way. Follow me and we'll get you settled in," said the nurse and led the way to an empty room.

"You can get settled in here and Dr. Hightower will be here momentarily."

Leo thanked her and helped Piper get into the bed.

The contractions came closer as Dr Hightower arrived.

"How are you?" asked the doctor.

"I feel like I'm dying," said Piper.

"I'm sure you do. Let's see where we are. How far apart are the contractions?" she asked Leo.

"Down to 13 seconds."

"Oh my. Well, Piper, I believe it's time to push." said Dr. Hightower.

"I don't think I can," Piper said.

"Honey, I am going to be honest. Remember last time you did this? Yeah, well after the first one, your just halfway done," said Dr. Hightower quickly. "So, now is no time to give up. Don't you quit on me."

Piper laughed through her pain. She nodded and took Leo's hand and started the first push. She didn't remember much except Leo talking her through it. Suddenly she felt extremely relieved and Dr. Hightower looked up at her.

"Okay, Piper, done with the first one. Your little girl has just arrived."

Piper gave a tired smile.

"Now, I need you to start pushing again. You can do this," said Dr. Hightower as she prepared for the second birth.

Piper gave a few more pushes, giving more stregth than she had. She heard crying from two as her little boy arrived. Dr. Hightower hand her her little girl as the boy was being cleaned off.

"Here you go, Piper."

She took the pink bundle and looked into her eyes.

* * *

**I decided I should pay respects to Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett. So the middle names will be in honor of them.**

* * *

"Kathryn Farrah Wyatt," breathed Piper. Dr. Hightower walked over to her, and handed her the new blue bundle, which Piper took and cuddled next to her precious pink one.

"And Tyler Michael Wyatt," she said. She cuddled them close and Dr. Hightower left her and Leo alone with them.

************************

It had been 8 months since the twins were born, and Leo and Piper had been fighting constantly lately.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying I wish you were home more!" Piper remarked. She and Leo were in the middle of the third agrument that week.

"Why should I be home if all you do is yell at me?" he retorted.

"That's not all I do! Just when it gets to the point where you spend 14 hours a day at the office!" she shrieked as she went into the kitchen. He followed in.

"Well I'm sorry! But I am busting my ass so you and those kids have a nice life!" he yelled. "Do you think it's _easy _to run a whole damn company everyday?!"

Piper gave him a look.

"Do _you _think it's _easy _to spend _all day _here?! Cooking and cleaning, and taking care of the kids! ALL DAY EVERYDAY!" she screamed and then left the kitchen and went into their bedroom. "And then fight with you when you do decide to leave the damn office to come home?!"

"I am working! It isn't like anybody forced this life on you!" he roared, standing at the doorway.

She stopped straightening the bed. Her voice lowered to below normal volume. She walked over and got in his face.

"I knew it. I knew when you said you wanted me it was a lie," she said, beginning to cry softly. "If I am that horrible, if I am that miserable to come home to that you stay at work as much as possible, then I won't do this to you anymore."

Leo's face dropped. He immediately looked apologetic.

"No! No, baby. I do want you. I love you!" he said quickly, as she picked up her overnight bag, and filled it with clothes.

He kept pleading as she packed.

She gave him a look as he fell hopelessly on the bed. She left the room and returned a few moments later after telling the kids to get clothes together for a few nights.

She picked up her bag and he pulled her arm, trying to get her to stay.

"Baby, please don't do this. Please! I didn't mean it, any of it. I'll come home more, I promise," he pleaded. She simply looked up at him and smiled through her tears. She gently placed her hand on the side of his face.

"If I stay here, and we both keep fighting, and if we stay under this stress, we will end up hating each other," she said, crying softly. "And I don't want to hate you."

She took another step out of the door to see Pauline and Adam sitting on the porch with their bags. She picked up the twins and their diaper bags with extra clothes, and turned to leave.

"And I certainly don't want you to hate me."

Leo fell to his knees at her feet, speechless and crying.

"Please don't leave," he begged.

"Goodbye, Leo."

She walked away, holding Kathryn and Tyler , and Leo watched as his family, the five beings that gave him reason to live, got in the car and drove away.

"No," he breathed as he stood, breathless in the hallway.

*******************

Paige got up and walked over to the door to open it. She was shocked to find Piper, Pauline and Adam at her doorstep.

"Can...Can the kids stay here for a few days?" asked Piper, still crying a bit.

"Of course," she said. She motioned the kids inside and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"What happened?" asked Paige, reaching out to take Tyler, and then Kathryn. She walked in and returned after handing them to Ethan.

"Leo and I are having some problems, and I need to get away," said Piper.

"Honey, you can stay here."

"No, I need to get away from here," said Piper, wiping her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Do you want to come in?" asked Paige.

"No. I'm going to leave."

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

Piper just shook her head.

"Just away. I'll be back in a few days."

Piper flashed a sorry smile and gave Paige a hug and she walked slowly back to her car.

She drove and drove until she arrived at her destination. She straightened her top and wiped her tears. She walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later.

"Oh my god. Piper?" said a familiar voice. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I need you right now. I needed a friend."

"Of course," said the man. "Anything. Anything at all."


	57. What About Us?

Piper stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dan, can I talk to you?" asked Piper, still crying slightly.

"Of course," he said, and led her inside and motioned for her to sit down. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm okay. I just think I should talk to you."

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Dan, please don't act like this is okay!" said Piper. A headache was raging in her brain from stress. She stood up and paced back and forth before he stepped in front of her while she was turned. She turned around to pace the other way and was confronted by his muscular chest.

"Dan. I know it's been seven years, and we've barely talked. And I know I may not mean much to you now, but I'm hoping I did at one point, and I consider you a friend."

He smiled and looked in her eyes.

"Did you come all this way just to ramble in my living room?" he asked jokingly. She gave a faint smile. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Her lip trembled, as if she didn't know what to say or how to say it. She decided to just come out with it.

"I think my marriage is ending, Dan."

She began crying again, harder. He held her close.

"I am so sorry," he said, holding her in his muscular arms. She stepped away, and wiped her tears. She put a serious face on to replace the face that looked as if she'd just watched ten people get murdered.

"Dan, I have _never _been alone. Ever... I grew up in that house being taken care of by Grams and by high school, I was yours. You took care of me. And then I went straight from you to Leo. Then I was his, and he took care of me."

The tears returned. She continued the rest through them.

"And I've never been without him. How the hell am I supposed to take care of myself, let alone four kids?!"

"Four?! Damn, you've been busy," he said and cast her a smile. "Listen to me. You can do it if you have to."

She shook her head.

"No, Dan. I can't. I never have and I've been dependant on other people my whole life. How can I go from that to being alone?"

"So... you came to tell me you can't be alone. What can I do?"

Piper took his hand in hers.

"Dan, seven years ago, do you remember what you said to me? On my porch? I was pregnant, and you brought me a gift for the baby. Then you said something, and I need to know... do you still mean it?"

He nodded. She looked into his eyes, and she saw a nostalgic gleam in them. It was tainted with pain.

He thinks back, and the scene blurs back to seven years ago...

(Piper and Dan are standing on her porch. She is pregnant and Dan has a big box. Piper motions to it after they have been talking for awhile.)

_"What's that?"_

_"Oh, I wanted to bring your baby something. Jeremy said it was a boy, right? I got him a playpen, with rattles and shit, you know?" said Dan. "I am so happy things are going well for you."_

_"Thank you Dan," said Piper and she reached up and gave him a quick hug. Phoebe walked back to her. "Listen, I have a baby shower to get back to, but call me if you ever want to hang out or anything."_

_"Alright," said Dan. "I will. Bye Piper." He paused and looked back at her before walking away. "You know, Piper, sometimes the flame burns out between two people. If it does between you and Leo, don't be surprised if I come around again."_

_"Your a dreamer, Dan Gordon," said Piper. _

(The scene fades away as they smile at each other.)

"I remember. I still stand behind it."

"I think my and Leo's flame... has burnt out."

"Piper, I never stopped loving you. The pain of losing you was... intense. And of course, of course, I would give the world to be with you again. You know that. But if there is some chance, even a little of a chance, that you can make it work with Leo, you need to give it a try. For your kids. At least for your kids. I don't wanna be the guy that breaks up a family. When my parents split up, it was because of _that_ guy. Whenever I would see him I would always think 'You're the reason, you are the reason why their not together.' and I hated that guy."

She nodded. He continued.

"And if I did ever get you back, I want you to be coming to me. And not running from him."

"I understand. Thank you, Dan."

She hugged him and he hugged back, tight.

"You mean so much to me. I don't ever want to lose you. Even if it's just as my best friend," she said, then she stepped away.

He smiled.

"Give me a call. Okay?" he said. "Let me know how it goes."

She nodded and left. She decided to go home. She was satisfied that if she tried, she and Leo would be fine. She decided to go home before getting the kids. She saw Leo crying in the kitchen when she walked in.

"Leo?" she said. He quickly stood up and his face lit up.

"Piper! You came back!" he said excitedly. Then his face fell with disappointment.

"Or are you here for your things? Or to have me sign divorce papers?"

"No, no. I... I think we should try to make this work. At least for the kids."

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"I dropped them off at Paige's. I needed to get away."

"Paige's? Get away? Where did you go?" he asked wiping his tears.

"Let's go into the living room and talk."

He followed her in there and she took a deep breath.

"I went to Dan's."

"WHAT?!" he roared. "What the hell did you go there for?!"

"I needed to talk to him," she said, wishing and hoping he would calm down.

"Why couldn't you talk to me?" asked Leo. As if responding to her mind's pleas, he calmed down.

"I needed to get away from you. I can't fight anymore."

She fell hopelessly onto the couch. He fell to his knees before her and held her hands.

"I don't want to fight anymore," he said.

"We need to be honest, and I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked. He had an idea at the back of his mind, but he didn't want to even think about it.

"I didn't go to Dan's just to talk. I went there to find out if he still had feelings for me," she said, in a voice that was already asking for Leo's forgiveness.

"Why would you care? Were you planning on going back to him?!" he said, his voice getting louder with every syllable.

"Yes."

Leo flew into a fit of rage. He stood up and kicked the computer chair into the wall.

"You were going to leave me?! What about our kids? Huh? What about our home? What about our lives?!" He roared. His face fell into a look of pity and his next sentence came out much, much weaker. "What about me?"

"Leo, I thought we were through. I thought you would leave me," said Piper.

"SO?! That gives you a reason to CHEAT on me?!" he roared.

"I didn't cheat on you. All we did was talk, i _SWEAR_!" she yelled back.

"Did you want to do more?" he asked in a more calmed voice.

"Leo, I only went to find out if he still had any feelings for me," said Piper. "That's all."

"And did he?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes."

"Do... do you?" he asked, knowing he didn't want the answer.

"You want the truth?" asked Piper.

His mouth whispered "Yes" while his heart screamed no.

"No, I don't. But I needed to know that I could have someone. Like I told him, and like I've told you before. I've never been alone and I don't think I would make it alone."

"But you don't have any feelings for him?" asked Leo.

"No. I don't."

She walked over to him and took his hands.

"What did he say?" Leo asked.

"He... advised me... to give this a shot and try to make it work. For the kids," said Piper.

"What about for us?" he asked, his voice weaker than ever.

She held his hands tighter. Before she could respond he broke down again and began crying. She saw the love of her life, broken in front of her. She began crying too. They held each other tight and fell onto the couch together. They cried themselves to sleep, holding each other as if it was the last time... because it might be.


	58. Happy At Last?

Piper woke up first. She left the couch, unnoticed by Leo. She quickly took a shower and got ready. She finished and went back into the living room and left a note for Leo. Then she quietly left.

Leo woke up shortly after she left. He picked up the note.

_Leo,_

_I am so sorry. You are my whole world, my whole life. I love you and I can't lose you. Please, please forgive me._

_I've gone to get the kids. Then I'm coming home._

_I love you. I love you so, so much._

_Love,_

_Piper._

He cast the note aside. He understood why she did had gone to Dan. She needed assurance that she wouldn't be alone. She wouldn't have been happy with him, but she couldn't be alone. Leo understood it. He also understood that he couldn't stop loving her, no matter what she did. They needed each other. Just then, Piper walked in, holding Tyler. Adam ran in and straight to the bathroom. Pauline was holding Kathryn.

"Honey, why don't you get Kathryn settled in upstairs?" suggested Piper. She looked at Leo. She put Tyler in the living room playpen. She sat down across the room from Leo.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said.

"I am really, really sorry. And I thought about it," said Piper.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I went to Dan, because I didn't know what to do at the thought I might possibly lose you," said Piper. Tears filled her eyes. "I don't think I'll make it if I lose you."

He stood up and walked over to her. He took her hands and pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I won't. I won't make it without you. But dammit, Piper. You can't just leave every time it gets rough. We have to work on this," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?" asked Piper, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Always."

He hugged her again.

"I decided... I am going to sell the company."

Leo's construction company had become the 3rd most popular construction company.

"What?! No, you can't do that. You love working there," said Piper.

"Not anymore. I'd rather be home with you. And there's more."

"What?" asked Piper as they sat down together.

"I called in to Mr. Fletcher. He's interested in buying. The net worth is 17 billion dollars, and he's offering 20."

Leo cast her a huge smile. Piper's heart skipped a beat.

"Billions?!?! Oh my god!" she screamed.

"Yes, it's become tied in first place with Sawyer's as the most popular in the country. And Fletcher owns the Sawyer's and the other top 2. He can run it just as well as I can," said Leo. "I want to let him. I want to be home more."

"Oh, Leo. Are you sure?" asked Piper.

"I'm postive. I love you, and I want this to work," said Leo.

She hugged him. Then they kissed.

******************

It had been 4 months since. Leo had sold the company, but not much had changed. They put it all in the bank and were living off the interest. They planned on buying a bigger house, because it was getting a little cramped in what used to be their dream home. Piper and Leo were doing great, and they were celebrating the twins first birthday.

"Happy birthday Kat! Happy birthday Tyler!" said Piper.

She brought the cake over and sat it between them. They screamed with joy and giggled.

After the uneven chorus of Happy Birthday was sung, the twins each blew out their candles.

The rest of the evening came to a close soonafter. After Leo took the twins up for a nap, Piper began cleaning up. Paige came over with Bradly.

"Piper, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked quietly. Piper nodded and followed Paige into her and Leo's bedroom.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

"I have a problem. And last time I had this problem, you solved it. And I know I am not really your responsibility..." Paige began.

Piper's mouth dropped open.

"Is this the- is it Henry? Did Henry come back?" she said slowly.

"No. Well, yes. But it isn't Henry. It's the Henry problem."

"Oh my god! Ethan?!" she said, a little too loudly.

"Piper, I wouldn't ask you for help, but I- I think it's just a matter of time before he starts..." she stopped and looked down to Bradly.

Piper gasped.

"That jerk!" she yelled and left the bedroom. She saw Ethan talking and laughing with Leo. She walked straight up to him and got in his face. She poked him hard in the chest.

"Hey!" she screamed. "You do not touch my little sister, EVER again!"

"Whoa, whoa, what's this?" he said. She slapped him across the face. Leo said something, but Piper wasn't listening.

"Listen here, buddy. You are gonna get out of my house RIGHT NOW! And your not going to go anywhere near Paige."

"Listen here, woman, I'll do whatever the HELL I want!" he said back, raising his voice.

She flew at him. She didn't remember anything except hitting him square in the mouth. Leo pulled her back by the arms.

"Piper, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

She looked back at him.

"Henry."

With one word, one solitary name, Leo understood. He looked up at Ethan, who looked furious at Piper. Just as he opened his mouth and pointed at Piper, Leo stepped over and shoved him towards the door.

"You heard my wife. Get the hell out."

He shook his head angrily and headed towards the door. Before he left, he cast an angry look at Paige.

"I told you what would happen if you did this. Don't bother coming home tonight, sweetheart. We are through!" he shouted and left.

"Oh god. What a jerk," she said and walked over to Paige.

"Are you okay?" she asked, brushing Paige's hair from her face.

"Thank you, Piper," she said. "You just saved me, again."

She hugged her older sister and then sat on the couch.

"Can I stay with you guys for a few days?" asked Paige.

Piper looked at Leo. She whispered something in her ear. He nodded.

"Actually," she said and took Bradly and put him in the playpen. She sat down beside Paige and took her hands.

"I was wondering if you would come live with us. We are going to buy a new house, and I'm sure we'll have several extra rooms," said Piper, smiling. "I miss ya, Paige. Will you? Please?"

Paige nodded.

"You don't have to do this," she said.

Piper hugged her.

"I want to, I really do. I miss living with you so much," she said in her ear.

"How am I supposed to go back to get my stuff? He said he'd kill me if I told anybody," she said.

Piper opened her mouth, but Leo spoke first.

"Don't worry about that," he said, gasting her a grin. "I gotcha covered."

She stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Leo. For everything," she said.

"Glad to have you back, Paige."

He smiled and left. Piper and Paige went over to the table and picked up the real estate magazine Piper had been looking at.

"Okay, we need a 6-9 bedroom, and I'd like there to be bathrooms on at least three of them," she said.

They got to work looking, while Leo went with his old van to claim Paige's things and Bradly's crib, diapers, clothes, etc.

He returned with the back full, and walked in.

They rushed to greet him.

"We found it! The perfect home!" Piper proudly annouced.

"Oh, really?" he said with a smile.

"Yes!" she shrieked. "Listen; 9 bedrooms, 4 of which have bathrooms connected, two hallway bathrooms, three story, a pool, a gigantic backyard, and it has a deck!"

"Oh wow. Sounds pretty perfect for us."

"I know, right?!" Paige said loudly.

They all laughed and told the kids. They were very excited about each having their own bathrooms, and the idea of a big backyard.

It wasn't the perfect, everyday, "normal" family, but they sure were happy.


	59. Sister Time

Piper sat the box she was carrying in down to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Piper, it's Phoebe. Listen me and Prue are going shopping tomorrow if you wanna come. She wants to talk to us and Paige," said Phoebe.

"Oh, thanks, Pheebs. But I have a lot of unpacking to do," said Piper.

"Alright, I'll swing by after. Oh and I have news," she said.

"What news?" asked Piper.

"I...Coop...We... Me and Coop are getting a divorce."

"Oh god, Pheebs. What happened?" Piper asked.

"It's just not working and the fighting isn't fair to Peyton," she said, with a pained tone.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "What time are you guys going?" she hoped changing the subject would help.

"4," she said.

"Alright, I'll come with Paige."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," said Phoebe with a slightly more cheerful tone.

She hung up her phone and carried the box to Paige's room.

"I think this is the last of yours," she said. "And I told Phoebe we'd go shopping with them tomorrow."

Piper tried to make a run for the door before Paige noticed she'd said 'them'.

"Whoa, wait," said Paige as Piper reached the door. "_Them_?"

"Yeah, you know," said Piper. "Her and Prue."

"No, Piper, I told you I don't want to see her," said Paige firmly.

Piper groaned.

"Paige, come on. She has apologized and I'm sure she feels really badly," said Piper.

"I don't care. She is on their side, and I don't want any part of it."

"Forget the sides, Paige, it's just one afternoon. She says she wants to talk to us," said Piper.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna get all buddy buddy with her," said Paige.

"Yeah, well, what's new? She never let any of us be her friend."

Piper left the room and got the last box from the truck as Leo moved in the couch.

"Great. Now we start the unpacking," she said.

"Yeah, well, it's a big house. There's plenty of room to put all your crap," remarked Leo.

"My crap?" said Piper.

"I didn't mean it was crap. I mean there are alot of things," said Leo with a smile. "You are kind of a packrat."

"I am not!" she laughed. "Well, only a little..."

She smiled.

"Oh, and Paige and I are going shopping with Prue and Phoebe tomorrow. I'll take the twins with me. Can you handle Pauline and Adam?"

"Sure, no problem," he said straightening the couch against the wall.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, honey."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. His hands slipped to her ass and she giggled. She put her hands around his neck and they kept kissing.

At last, they broke apart.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said with a smile as she walked away to go unpack the boxes for the kitchen, which was double the size of the old one.

*******************

After hours of unpacking and organizing, Piper had done the two hallway bathrooms, the kitchen, the living room, and she was just about to start on her and Leo's bathroom. It was nearly 3 am.

"Whoa, babe. You have done a _great _job. The kids asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, except Pauline, who is still fixing her room," she said. "Unlike Adam, who unpacked his xbox only. He played until around 10, then crashed on his new bed."

Leo gave a laugh.

"Well, shouldn't Pauline be getting to sleep?" he asked.

"Honey, she's almost thirteen years old now," she said. "Speaking of which, I have to talk to you about something."

She guided him to the kitchen. She hopped up and sat on the counter.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She has a date," said Piper. "Her first date."

"Are you crazy?" Leo blurted. "She is twelve years old!"

"Honey, she'll be thirteen in two weeks."

"I don't care. She is too young!" Leo yelled.

"We have to accept it, honey. She is growing up. She isn't the six year old we took in seven years ago."

Leo sighed. He groaned.

"Fine, I guess your right. Who is the kid?"

"Jason Krause. That nice boy down the street from the old house," she told him.

"That kid?! Ugh! He isn't good enough for her!" Leo said.

"I know, but we gotta give her some freedom," she said.

"Ergh..." he trailed off. "I don't like this."

She kissed his forehead.

"Me neither."

***************

Piper finally went to sleep, after Leo and Pauline, at around 6 am. She gave a yawn as she fell on the bed. She was asleep before she hit it.

When she woke up, it was already noon. She lazily walked to Paige's room.

She was already awake and playing with Bradly. Upon seeing Piper, she excitedly announced:

"Bradly just said his first word!"

"Oh, my! What was it?" she asked.

"Momma!" she said proudly. She turned to her son. "Brad, say it for Aunt Piper."

He smiled big at Paige.

"Momma!"

"Awwww. That's adorable!" she said.

After some small celebration, she went to get Pauline. They were going out to get things for her bathroom. Adam had announced yesterday that he didn't want anything but toilet paper in his.

"Babygirl," Piper said in a singsong voice as she neared her room. She reached the doorway to see Pauline setting up her makeup at her vanity table.

"You bout ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom," she said.

"Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready. Give me twenty minutes, k?"

"Mhm," she said.

After she was dressed and had applied her makeup, Pauline met her at the door. It was easier to have meeting places in the big house instead of going from floor to floor to locate a person.

They left and went to JcPenny's to get her things. By the time they were done, they'd gotten; a set of pink and purple bath towels with matching washcloths and mini-towels, lots of shower gels, shampoos and conditioners, teal toilet seat cover with matching rugs, a pink hamper and a matching trash can, and Adam's toilet paper. Piper had also gotten him a set of three blue towels and a blue hamper and trash can.

"Whoa. What kinda swag did you guys score?" said Paige as they walked in.

"Paige, I'll never understand your vocabulary," laughed Piper. "Just things for the kid's bathrooms."

"Ah. Well you ready to go? It's almost three thirty."

"Oh, shit. Didn't even realize," said Piper as she rushed Pauline up the stairs and put the things in her bathroom and took Adam his things.

"Mom! I only wanted toilet paper!" he yelled.

"Well, now you got more," she said. "I'll see you later. I'm going shopping with your aunts."

"Kay. Say hi to Aunt Phoebe for me."

"Will do. Bye Pauline!" she yelled. "Bye Leo!"

"Bye mom!" she heard.

"Bye honey!"

She and Paige walked out with Kathryn, Tyler, and Bradly. They put the diaper bags and the babies in the backseat of Piper's new Saturn Vue, and the strollers in the back.

When they arrived, they saw Phoebe and Prue playing with Peyton on a bench. Piper put Kathryn and Tyler in their double stroller and Paige put Bradly in his single. They walked up to greet them and Prue saw Kathryn, Tyler, and Bradly for the first time.

"Awww. They are precious," she said excitedly.

Piper handed Kathryn to Prue.

"This is Kathryn. We just call her Kat. Wanna hold her?" she asked.

"Of course!" Prue said.

She took her and held her on her side.

"How cute! So where do you girls want to go first?" she asked.

"How about the food court? We haven't eaten yet," suggested Phoebe.

"Us either," said Piper.

They set off and shopped until 6 and then Piper and Prue went to dinner, while Phoebe and Paige took Kathryn, Tyler, Bradly, and Peyton to Piper's house.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter (:**

**If you read, please review and tell me what you think!**

**I love to know what I can improve on or what you guys might like to see happen.**

**Spread the peace & share the love.**

**-Lex.**


	60. Happy 10th Anniversary

**EpicLuv- Yes. There is more. **

**How _much _more has yet to be decided.**

**And I realized that in the last few chapters, our year, 2009, was passed. My story has now gone into the future (: **

**Just to keep track, it is September in 2010.**

**60th chapter! Wooo! Haha. Is this getting too long? Should I end it soon?**

* * *

It had been almost three months since Phoebe had moved back to San Fransisco, and he divorce had just gone through.

Piper had offered her to move in with them again, but she decided to get a cottage a few miles away from Piper and Leo's house. Peyton was now 12. Piper and Leo were celebrating their 10th anniversary. They were married on September 7th, 2000.

*************************

"More wine?" asked Leo in a snobby voice.

Piper laughed.

"Don't mind if I do..."

They were curled up on the couch, sipping wine after a candlelit dinner.

Leo kissed her.

"I love you, so much. And I am so happy I got to spend the last 10 years as your husband," he told her.

"Awww. I love you too. I'm proud to say I'm your wife of 10 years."

They kissed again, and then he sat their wine glasses on the table and scooped her up in his arms.

He carried her to their bedroom, filled with candles and rose petals on the bed.

"Oh, Leo. It's beautiful," she gasped as he sat her on the bed.

"Yes, you are."

She smiled as he picked up a little black bag.

"Happy anniversary."

She picked a box up off the floor.

"And for you..."

He opened it to find a Rolex watch and a gold ring.

"Read the inscription."

"My soulmate," he read off the ring. "Thank you. I love you."

She smiled and picked up the black bag. She peeked inside.

"Hmmm. I'll go change..." she said with a smile.

She went in the bathroom and slipped on her new lacy black lingerie. She walked out of the bathroom to see Leo lying in bed in his boxers.

"Ooh la la," said Leo.

Piper walked slowly over to him and crawled over him. She kissed him gently.

"Happy anniversary..." she said between kisses as they clung to each other.

Leo got up on his knees and she rolled over to face him. He laid down over her and kissed her neck. He took off the black lacy bra he'd given her. Then kissed her stomache as he made his way down to take off her panties. He came back up and kicked off his boxers. Then he kissed her mouth passionately.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as she spread he legs apart and he entered. He went slow and shallow at first, but the he got a little fast and went much deeper. He slipped in again, and went almost all the way. In and out, in and out he rocked her body back and forth. She held onto his back as he got as deep as ever and she moaned loudly. He kept going as she bit her lip. Her whole body was trembling as she approached her orgasm. When it hit her, she screamed with pleasure. He kept going, and it hit her again.

"Oh!" she screamed repeatedly as the orgasms kept coming. "Oh! Oh! Aaaaaaaaah!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead as he hit her spot.

"Oh! OH!" She continued to scream. They wouldn't stop as he kept going.

*********************

"Okay, Pauline, Peyton, can you get the twins?" Phoebe said as they got out of the car in Piper and Leo's driveway.

"Yeah," they chorused.

Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"I'm going to make sure there is nothing 'going on' in there. Don't bring them in yet," she said.

"Pheebs, it's 11. Surely they are done," said Paige.

"Oh, well I wouldn't put it past them, just hang on while I check," said Phoebe.

She walked up to the door while Paige stalled the kids.

She opened the door quietly.

"Hey! You guys in here?" she whispered to the dark living room. Then she heard the repeating screams and moans.

"Jesus Christ," she said to herself. "We give them three hours. You'd think they'd be tired by now."

She returned to the porch.

"Hey kids, you wanna go for ice cream?" she said.

Paige gasped.

"Are you serious? How can they still be--" Paige whispered as they got back in the car.

"I don't know, but from the sound of it, Piper is one lucky woman," she said.

*********************

They kept hitting her like gunshots of pleasure through her body. She was getting more exhausted with each one. After what seemed like a million years of orgasms, Leo cummed into her and the last one hit her as he pulled out.

"Oh... my god..." she groaned. "That was..." she kissed his cheek, "fantastic."

He smiled and cuddled up to her.

After awhile of cuddling, Piper looked to the clock on the dresser.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. "It's 11 friggin 30! The kids are probably home right now! Phoebe said 11!"

They crept out in their robes. They didn't hear anybody and the house was still dark.

"Thank god!" she said.

"I'm sure Phoebe came in before she let them in, they probably went to her place. Or out again."

Piper dialed Phoebe's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pheebs, still got the kids?" she asked.

"FINALLY! We've been stalling them with ice cream. The babies and Adam are asleep, and Pauline and Peyton are listenin to music in the car."

"Did you come in first?" asked Piper curiously.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounded like fun. Lot's of fun." Phoebe laughed and Piper heard Paige laughing too.

"Oh shut up. I stubbed my toe..." she said, trying unsuccessfully to make a story for the multiples screams.

"Piper, I lived with you for months. Unless you stubbed your toe almost every night..." said Phoebe.

"Alright, alright. Well, we are getting dressed. You can bring 'em home. Is Peyton staying the night with Pauline?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they're staying with me because they're annoyed with Adam right now..."

"Okay. See ya."

She hung up the phone.

Leo kissed her while he put his pants on.

"That was great, honey...Happy anniversary," she said as she kissed back and got into her pajamas.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**If you read, please review (:**

**Thanks!**

* * *


	61. The Talk

Paige and Phoebe were sitting by the pool out back. Spread out on lawn chairs with mararitas in their hands. Pauline and Peyton were at their friend Beth's for the weekend, and Leo and Piper were with the kids inside.

"So. How you doing, Pheebs?" Paige asked.

"Fine," said Phoebe stiffly.

"I know... I know I'm not Piper or even Leo, but you can still talk to me."

Phoebe looked at her and smiled. Paige noticed the glistening tear in her eye in the moonlight.

"You're right. I'm not fine," she admitted, hanging her head.

"I'm really sorry Phoebe," said Paige, as she stood up and sat on the end of Phoebe's chair. She took Phoebe's hand in her own.

"I guess it's gonna have to hurt," she said. "But it's for the best, I think."

Paige leaned in and hugged her.

"You are going to find somebody," she told Phoebe. "And he'll be perfect for you. He will be devastatingly handsome, he will love kids, and he'll know just what to say to make it stop hurting."

Phoebe nodded her head and smiled.

"I hope so. He sounds perfect for me," she said.

They had a nice, somewhat drunk, laugh.

Meanwhile, inside, Piper and Leo were in the twins rooms, rocking them.

Kathryn had said her first word last week, and it was "Mommy".

Tyler decided to speak up as Leo rocked him.

"Dada!"

"Oh my, oh my god!" he said. "Did you hear that?!"

"Yeah," Piper laughed.

"That's the first one out of all of them to say something for me!" he said excitedly.

"Well, Kathryn was the first for me!" she said.

"No! Pauline said Piper!" he said. They were both laughing.

"Oh, whatever. Maybe kids just like me more," she joked.

Leo bounced Tyler on his knee.

"Hey, dude. You like dad more don't you?"

Tyler just giggled then yawned.

After putting the twins down, and checking on Bradly, Piper and Leo went out on the deck on the second story that overlooked the pool.

"Are you two alcoholics ready to come in?" Piper joked.

"You guys want some margaritaaaaas?" Paige yelled.

Leo buried his head in Piper's shoulder in laughter.

"Maybe, it's time for you guys to come up," suggested Leo, still laughing.

"Maybe YOU should come doooown!" Phoebe shouted.

Laughing, they took the stairs that came out of the side of the deck down to them. They were both greeted with glasses of margaritas. Leo said no thanks and went back in to watch a game. Piper took one and sat down.

3 drinks later...

Piper layed back on her chair.

"Whew!" she said. "Well, gals," she said, as she stood up. "I think I should get in!"

They all stood up and staggered inside. Phoebe was going to sleep in the guest room because she was too drunk to drive.

Piper stumbled into her bedroom, where she saw Leo on the bed.

She clumsily walked in and sat beside him.

"How drunk are you?" he laughed.

"I'm gonna have a biiiig headache tomorrow," she said.

"Well, how do you feel now?" he asked, unbuttoning her shirt.

She smiled. After he had undressed them both, he climbed on top of her. She was giggling uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Phoebe is right next door," she whispered.

He laughed.

"Okay, okay," he said. He slipped inside her.

"Woahh. I did not see that coming!" she said loudly.

"Shhh! Shhh," he laughed.

"Oh, god. That feels good," she said.

_Well, I don't think we've ever done this when we weren't both drunk, or both sober, _he though to himself.

He kept going. She giggled.

"You ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she laughed.

He started pounding into her. Fiercely and roughly. It hurt every time he slammed into her.

"Ouch," she whispered.

"Wait," he said.

He kept going harder and harder.

He slipped his hand down there. He took his first finger and tickled the upper part.

"Eeh," she moaned. She could barely take it. He kept slamming into her. It seemed worse every time he did it.

"Leo, it hurts," she said.

"Hhehh-hold on," he said, about to come.

"Leo," she moaned.

"Wait," he repeated.

He cummed into her and she had an orgasm.

"Oh, wow," she said. "That felt good. But it _hurt._"

He moaned.

"I'm sorry. Was it worth it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. She bit her lip, then kissed him. They cuddled up close to each other.

"Wait!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

She repositioned herself on top of him. Her crotch was against his now limp dick. She slowly leaned down and pushed her breasts against him. She kissed his neck and sucked a little. She took one hand and stroked the side of his face and rubbed her body over his. She took his hands and put them over her breasts. She smiled as she felt his boner rise up against her crotch. She slowly rose up and slipped it into her. He sat up and she wrapped her legs around and under him. Then he layed down and she layed down over him and cuddled into his chest.

"Let's sleep like this," she yawned.

He smiled. He liked her drunk ideas. He covered them in the blankets and wrapped his arms over her back and held her close, with him still inside of her.

****************

When Piper woke up, she smiled because he was still inside of her. But he wasn't hard anymore. She slowly leaned up and kissed his neck and took her hand and rubbed around his area. She almost giggled because he got hard inside of her, and he was still asleep. She sat up and rocked her body back and forth, to make him go in and out. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned.

"Whoa. What a way to wake up," he smiled. She kept going, raising herself up and down with her knees that were still under him. He closed his eyes and moaned. She kept going. Then, as she had her hands on his chest and she was rising up and down over him, the door opened. They didn't even notice Adam until he said.

"Mom, what's for breakf-" he stopped.

"Oh my god," said Piper. Adam ran out.

She rested down over Leo.

"What are we going to do?" she said.

"I'll go talk to him," he said. He kissed her cheek. "Just wait one second, I'm so close."

She smiled and he took her waist and pulled her up and just as she went back down, he cummed into her.

"Thanks, baby," said Leo, and kissed her. She got off of him, and laid down. After he put his robe on and left, she begun to get ready.

"Jeeze," she said to herself. She couldn't believe they didn't lock the door, but then again, she was really drunk. Which reminded her of the screaming headache that was raging in her head. Once she was dressed, she went into Phoebe's room. Her and Paige were in there with ice packs on their heads.

"Good morning," said Paige.

"There is _nothing _good about this morning," she said, sitting on the end of the bed.

"I know, I'm so hungover," said Phoebe.

"Not that," said Piper. "Adam just caught me and Leo in bed."

Phoebe gasped.

"It is 8 in the morning!" laughed Paige.

"Well last night, I guess I had the brilliantly drunk idea to sleep with his...in... you know."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, and so as soon as I woke up, we started, and he walked in to ask about breakfast," she said.

Paige was laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, but it's hilarious," she said.

"Not for my traumatized 9 year old!" said Piper, althought she was laughing.

Meanwhile, Leo was in Adam's room.

"But what were you doing?" he asked.

"Adam, when two people are married, like mommy and me are, they have sex. And sex is where a man puts his penis into a woman's vagina. And their parts fit together."

"Ooh," said Adam. "Do only married people do it?"

"Well, not always. But sex is what makes babies," said Leo. "So that's why you want to do it with somebody you are married to, so it's okay if you have a baby."

"Like when Aunt Phoebe had Peyton, she wasn't married to her daddy," said Adam.

"No, no she wasn't," said Leo.

"But Coop became her daddy when Aunt Phoebe married him?"

"No. See, whoever is your first daddy, is always your daddy," said Leo. "Same with mommies. Just because one parent gets remarried, your first set of parents are always your parents. Or like Pauline. We don't know who her mommy and daddy are, but me and mommy adopted her, so we are her adoptive mommy and daddy. But she still has a mommy and daddy out there."

"Oh, I get it. So you and mommy are going to have another baby?" he asked.

"No, we aren't," said Leo.

"Then why were you having sex?" asked Adam, more confused than ever.

"Because sometimes it isn't just to have a baby. Sometimes it's to show your wife or husband or your boyfriend or girlfriend how much you love them."

"Does it feel weird? I think I'd would rather kiss my wife," said Adam.

"When you are grown up, you can do whatever you want, okay?" said Leo.

"How old do you have to be to do it?" he asked.

"Forty."

"You are only 30!" said Adam.

"Okay, when you are much older. Okay, chief?" said Leo.

"Alright."

Leo walked out and saw Piper in the guest room with her sisters. He walked in.

"I talked to him," he said.

"Aw, thank you. And you always thought it would be terrifying to give a kid "the talk"," said Piper.

"Awwwhh, out little Leo is growing up so fast," said Phoebe from the bed.

"Seems like just yesterday he was afraid of giving his kid "the talk"," said Paige, beside her. They made little "Aww" sounds and Leo laughed.

"Oh, shut up! It actually wasn't that bad!" he said. "He caught on quick. He even asked me how old you had to be to do it!"

"What did you say?!" said Piper.

"Forty," Leo laughed.

"Very good. I've trained you well," she laughed.

They all laughed.

* * *

**Happy 4th, everybody.**

**If you read, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Spread the peace and share the love.**

**Be safe tonight (:**

**-Lexx3**


	62. Paige's Chance

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you all had a happy fourth (:**

**Hope you like the chapter. I know it's like super short, but i gotta get to work, and I won't be home for a few days. I'm writing about the kid's first day of school next chapter. I think I'm going to start a new story, but keep this going.**

* * *

It had been two years. I was August, and tomorrow was the first day of school. Pauline's firtst day of high school, 9th grade, and Adam's first day of 5th grade. Piper walked into the kitchen where Paige had her headphones on and was singing, while looking in the fridge. Piper realized she'd never head Paige sing. She was singing an old Better than Ezra song, her favorite one.

"And we were standing on the hood of your car, singing out loud as the sun came up," she sang gently. Piper was amazed. "And I know I wasn't right, but it felt so good. And your mother didn't mind, like I thought she would. And that R.E.M song was playing in my mind, yeeah three and a half minutes... three and a half minutes, felt like a lifetime."

"Paige," said Piper.

Paige jumped and looked behind to see Piper.

"Geez, you scared the fuck out of me!"

"Paige, that was great. Why haven't you ever sung professionally?" said Piper.

"Uh, I have a three year old kid. And your just saying that because your my sister," she said.

"No, I'm not. I mean it, you're better than Chad Kroeger!"

Paige gasped.

"Oh my god! You actually said somebody was better the "God of Rock"!" said Paige, laughing.

"Paige, you should do it. I mean, go sing for a living!" she said.

"I couldn't do that, Piper! I have Bradly."

"So? Lot's of moms are famous," said Piper.

After an hour, Paige agreed to do one open mike night at their favorite club, P3.

*******************

Paige shyly sat in the chair onstage. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo sat in front row.

"And, we have a newcomer tonight. Let's give a warm welcome to Paige Halliwell.

Paige smiled and took the microphone.

The music started.

"I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make," she sang softly.

Then her voice got powerful.

"I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye."

"Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now."

Piper looked up into her little sister's eyes. She knew she was singing that song for Kyle. She nudged Phoebe.

"Phoebe..."

Phoebe looked up at Piper and took her hand.

"I know."

"I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye."

By the end, Phoebe and Piper were in tears.

"Thank you," said Paige.

The clapping and yelling was overpowering. The audience loved it. They were going crazy.

"Thank you," she repeated.

She walked off the stage and over to Piper and the others. Piper embraced her in a tight hug.

"That was beautiful, Paige," she said.

"Thanks," said Paige.

The rest of the evening was celebrated with drinks and cheer.

****************

It had been three months since she started her weekly open mike singing. She had just gotten off stage when a man in a fancy suit approached her.

"Hey, Paige Halliwell, right?" he said. "I like your voice. How would you like to record one of your own for some producers?"

"Who are you?"

"I come here every few weeks to see the new talent. And your it," he said.

"I don't know about that," said Paige.

"Well, I do. Here's my card, if your interested on getting some of your own songs out there."

The man flipped her a card and walked away. Then Piper and Phoebe approached her.

"Who was that?" said Piper.

"I guess a talent scout. He wants me to play for record producers," she said.

"Oh my god Paige! I told you! You could make it big!" said Piper. "This is your big break!"

"But, I don't really want a big break. I like just playing for fun," she said.

Piper nodded. "If that's what you want, but remember, this chance might only come once."

"I know."

Paige walked out. Phoebe just shrugged and she and Piper followed her out and they went home.

* * *


	63. First Day Fun

**Okay, guys. I am starting a new story. Pitch your ideas in your reviews, and don't hesitate. If it's good, there's a good chance I'll write it.**

**I'm thinking;**

**-Starting off where season 7 left off. They all walk away from the house, disguised, to live new lives.**

**-Starting off after season 8, and writing about Piper and Leo's lives after magic.**

**-Writing about Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Phoebe, Coop, and their 9 children, and maybe the occaisonal visit from Prue, after season 8.**

**-Piper, Phoebe, and Prue's lives before magic.**

**-A story about Piper and everything she went through losing Prue.**

**-Possibly a story about Leo losing Piper, or vice versa.**

**Also, there are a few things I will not write about, because I've seen some others write about them;**

**-Rape. Ew. I think it's disgusting and demented to write about it.**

**-Incest. Even worse.**

**-I also will not write about Piper or Leo being with other people. Possibly a story about Leo losing Piper, or vice versa.**

**If you guys like my story ideas, check out my videos on youtube, mostly about charmed;**

**My username is hollymcombsfanp3**

**6 about charmed, and 3 about Holly Marie Combs, if anybody else is a fan. **

**Also, updates may not be as frequent anymore. I'm going on the road with my friend Parker and his band. I'll be gone for several months, and only updating at the hotels, if they have internet.**

**My new story and this story will alternate on new chapters. One story updated one day, and then one or two days later, the other will be updated.  
**

**Oh, and EpicLuv, I'm not tired of it, I just had a short one because I only had ten minutes to write. I don't think I'll ever be tired with it (: I love it. But, yes the end is coming, and so is the new story.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I think this story will end in the 70-80th chapters. I already have the last chapter written. I cried writing it.  
**

**So, let's get to the good stuff. If you wanna call my new chapter "good stuff", haha.**

* * *

Pauline stepped out of the car and in front of Woodrow Wilson High School.

"Have a great day, honey," said Piper from the driver's seat.

Pauline turned back to the car.

"Mom, I don't think I can do this."

"Pauline, listen to me, babygirl," said Piper. "I know you. You are never ready to try something new, but I always end up giving you the push. And then you love it. So, I'm giving you the push. Go through those doors, make some new friends, try your best, and I know the next for years will be the best of your life. So, go."

"Thanks, mom," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, kid. Have a great day."

Pauline walked up to the doors and Piper watched her greet some old friends, and be introduced to some new ones.

She drove away. She had dropped Adam off at his elementary school, and the twins were at home with Leo.

When she arrived, she walked up the walkway and inside.

"Hey, babe," greeted Leo.

"Hey, where's Paige?" she asked.

"Um, in her room I think," said Leo.

"You think she's going to take his offer?"

"I don't know. I know she's probably needing some advice from her big sister, though."

Piper nodded and walked up the stairs and down the hall to Paige's room.

"Hey, hun. What's up?" asked Piper.

"Just thinking," sighed Paige.

"About?"

"How to turn down the offer," said Paige. She sat up.

Piper sat down next to her.

"So, your not going to be the next Madonna?" said Piper, faking shock. "So, why not?"

"I have everything I want right here. My family. My son."

"Ah. Well, I hope you don't regret it," said Piper. "At least I don't have to worry about missing you."

Paige smiled.

"Wanna go shopping?" she asked.

"Definitely. That's what rich husbands are for," laughed Piper.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower first. Ask Leo if he wants to come."

Piper left and found Leo.

"Hey, baby," she greeted him with a kiss.

He watched Kathryn and Tyler, now three years old, walking around on the floor.

"Wanna go shopping with Paige and I?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Ugh! Shopping, _again?_" Leo said.

"Nothing too fancy. I don't want our kids growing up to be spoiled," said Piper. "But, you need new boots."

"Fine," said Leo. He kissed her. "Maybe some new outfits for the twins."

Piper went over to Kathryn.

"How about that, Kat? Want new clothes?" said Piper.

"Yeah!" Kat yelled.

"And you, Tyler? Want some clothes?"

"I guess," nodded Tyler.

Piper stood up.

"What is it with men and shopping?!" said Piper. Leo laughed.

******************

After shopping, Paige wanted to take the kids to the park, so Piper and Leo went home.

"So, baby, I was thinking. I think we should get some help. You know, around the house... maybe a nanny. And some maids." said Leo.

"What? No. No, no, no. That is just a very baaaad idea. I don't want to be a mother that watches her kids get raised by somebody else. And I'd like them to learn the value of cleaning up after themselves."

"But, maybe a little help, just for you. You know... so we could have some time alone..." said Leo.

"I don't know, Leo...."

He kissed her neck and massaged her shoulders.

"Come on, we could just get a maid for the time when the kids are at school, and maybe the twins could go to daycare..." said Leo, still massaging her. His hands were lowering down her back.

"Maybe daycare... would be okay..." said Piper. Leo swooped her off her feet and they laid down on their bed.

As he unbuttoned her shirt and sucked on her chest, Piper looked at the clock.

"Paige... will be home.... with the kids soon...." she said.

He kept going. She picked up her phone.

Paige answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Paige... could you take the kids to... like get ice cream... or something?" said Piper.

"Oh, that is so gross!" said Paige.

"What?!" said Piper.

"Don't you 'What?' me. I know what you are doing, ya hoe!" joked Paige.

Piper just laughed and hung up.

Leo proceded to take her shirt off and continued to suck her neck. He slowly reached to unclasp her bra.

"Oh, Piper.." he moaned. He stood up and undressed quite quickly. Then he returned to taking off her pants, and lastly her narrow black underwear.

He slipped under the covers. He quickly got onto her, and slowed down as he slipped into her. He moved around and then begun going in and out.

She moaned loudly as he picked up speed. He thrust into her harder, and the bed began to rock.

She screamed as many orgasms hit her.

"Oh!" she yelled.

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered as she sucked in the breath she was out of.

She leaned up and kissed him, and then they took a nap together, cuddled up, after making sure the door was locked.

* * *

**Okay guys. If you read, please review. Make sure to put the ideas for the new story up.  
**

**Wish me luck on the road, and I'll try to write as much as I can.**

**Spread the peace and share the love.**

**-Lex(:  
**

* * *


	64. The New Stories info

**Guys, you all want different things for the new story. So I'm just going to pick two, and I hope you'll read even if it wasn't what you wanted.**

**I'm writing TWO new stories, because this one will soon end.**

**I'm writing one about the original three girls in school, before they were Charmed. Third Point of View. Titled "Charming Before Charmed". Prue will be a senior, and she's dating Andy. Piper will be a Sophomore, and she is with the hottie next door and first string quaterback, Leo. Phoebe will be a freshman, and single. Paige hasn't been found, and my story will not include her. In this story, Grams isn't involved, neither is Victor. Patty is a famous singer, and she is gone most of the time, while her daughters enjoy her fortune. They are the hotties of San Fransisco High, and they are the most popular girls there.**

**I'm really looking forward to that one. I'll be starting that first. After I'm done writing this new chapter.**

**Shortly after I'll be starting on the second one, probably after "True Love is Worth Fighting For" is over.**

**The second story is called "Life After Magic". It will be in the 1st point of view of will mainly involve Piper, Leo, and their three kids, Wyatt, who will be 10 years old, Chris, who will be 7 years old, and Melinda, who will be four. It will occaisionally include Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, and their kids. Phoebe's kids are 5 year old Samantha, 4 year old Penelope, and 2 year old Julia. Paige's children are the 5 year old twin girls, Marilyn and Madison, and her son, Henry Jr.. Prue isn't in this story, but she is summoned sometimes, as are Grams, and Patty. Victor will visit sometimes, as he did in the show.**

**Hope you guys like my ideas, and I hope you like the new chapter to _this_****story, which will be up today, soon.**


	65. Piper's Baby Girl is All Grown Up

Piper thought to herself how fast two years had gone by as she took Pauline home to give her her very first car. Pauline had just passed her driving test. She had failed the first four times she'd taken it. So she was a few months past 17. Adam, who was 13, had helped Piper and Leo pick it out. It was a cherry red convertible. They arrived home and Piper ran inside to give her father the news. Leo was standing in the kitchen as she ran in and hugged him.

"Daddy!!!" Pauline screamed and hugged him. "I passed! I have my license!"

"I knew you would, princess. If you didn't what would we do with your brand new car sitting out front?"

Pauline gasped.

"OH EM GEE! You didn't!" she shrieked, running back down the stairs.

Leo followed her out and Piper watched Pauline run over to her standing beside her new car.

Pauline screamed again.

"You guys rock so hard!" she yelled as looked at her new car.

Leo put his arm around Piper.

"Hear that, honey? Not only do we rock, we rock _hard,_" said Leo.

Piper laughed.

"Can I drive it right now?" she asked excitedly.

"Babygirl, you _just _got your license," said Piper. "I'd feel better if Derek went with you."

Derek was Pauline's boyfriend, who was almost 18 and had had his license for two years.

"Okay, I'll call him!" she said.

She walked over and hugged Piper and kissed Leo on the cheek.

"Thanks guys. So much!" she said. She screamed again and then ran inside. Leo smiled and kissed  
Piper. Then he whispered in her ear; "Look behind you."

She turned and peered into the garage behind her to see a dark teal old fashioned Volkswagon Beetle.

"Oh, honey! You didn't have to do that!" she said. He just smiled and she kissed him. "Thank you!"

"Wanna take Adam and the twins out? I think we should go out for a lovely family dinner."

She smiled and nodded. They walked inside.

"I'll go get the twins. You get Adam," said Piper. And they split up in their gigantic Manor.

After Piper had gotten the twins ready, they buckled them into the new carseats in Piper's car. They decided to go to Texas Road House. Paige was out shopping, so Piper left her a note.

The evening went great.

***************************

It had been six months. Pauline was in the middle of her senior year

Piper walked in with Kathryn and Leo had Tyler. The twins were 4 years old now. They were both asleep, and Adam headed up to his room. Pauline and Derek were sitting in the living room. Pauline's face was tear-streaked.

"Honey, can you take Kathryn?" she asked. Leo did, and quickly returned after putting them down in their beds.

"What's wrong, Pauline?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Mom, I need to talk to you and dad."

Leo and Piper sat down in the loveseat across from them.

Piper was getting worried.

"What happened?" she repeated.

Pauline looked at Derek, and then her mother.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

Piper felt Leo stand up quickly. He walked a few feet away with his hand on his head.

"Oh my god," Piper breathed. "Pauline… How could you do this?"

"I'm so sorry, Mom," she whispered as she hung her head and began to cry again. Leo sat down again.

"How could you be so _stupid_?!" he said loudly.

"Leo!" Piper gasped. She grabbed his arm and stood up. "I need to talk to you for a minute. In the kitchen."

She drug him into the kitchen.

"How could you say that?" she said, putting her hand on her hip.

"How can you get mad at me for saying that? She's pregnant, Piper!" he said. He left the kitchen and she sighed.

"DAD!" she heard Pauline scream. Piper ran back to the living room.

"Oh my god!" she screamed as she saw Derek bleeding from the nose on the floor. Leo had just punched him.

"Leo!" Piper screamed. She and Pauline helped Derek up. Piper drug Leo back to their bedroom.

"You were out of line to do that, Leo. _Stay here._"

She returned to Pauline holding a washcloth to Derek's nose.

"Derek, I am so sorry," she said. "Leo was just upset."

Derek nodded.

"It's okay, Mrs. Wyatt. I deserved it."

Piper exhaled slowly.

"Pauline, what do you plan to do about this?"

Pauline shrugged and began to cry again.

"I don't know. It's not like I was planning on this."

"Pauline and I are getting a place after she has the baby," said Derek.

"What have your parents said about this?" asked Piper.

"They kicked me out," he said.

"Well, then you two can stay here. Pauline, I want you to go up to your room and get to sleep."

She nodded and obeyed her mother's orders.

"Derek, let me get you some ice for that," said Piper.

"It's alright, Mrs. Wyatt. The bleeding has stopped," he said.

"Alright, you can stay in the guest bedroom. Down the hall, first door on the left after the bathroom."

As he walked away, she decided to add something else.

"Please, Derek, stay there for the night. I need to be with Pauline tonight," she said.

He nodded and left.

She walked back to her and Leo's bedroom.

"What are they going to do?" he asked.

"They are staying here. His parents kicked him out. They want nothing to do with him or Pauline or the baby."

"I'll go apologize. And give him a little talk," he said.

"Leo…" she started.

"Piper, I've already punched him. I'm just going to talk."

She nodded.

"I'm going to Pauline. Goodnight," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and left to go into Pauline's room. She found her lying on the bed crying.

She said nothing as she sat on the bed and stroked her daughter's hair from her face.

"Pauline, I need to talk to you."

She sat up and faced Piper.

"Do you know how hard this will be?" she asked. "Your life will never be the same. School won't be the same. You and Derek have a hell of a road in front of you."

"I know, Mom. But I think we can make it. We love each other," she said.

"Babygirl, this is still going to be really hard."

Pauline began to cry again and Piper took her in her arms and they lied down on the bed. Piper held her while she cried for hours, and Piper cried, too. As Pauline's tears turned into the low murmur of her sleeping breaths, Piper slowly stood up. She kissed her on the forehead, covered her with the quilt at the bottom of her bed, and left. She walked tiredly down the hall and into her and Leo's room. He was sitting on the end of the bed, staring at the floor.

She sat on the bed and lied back. Without saying any words, Leo lied beside her and took her in his arms. He held as she began to cry. She cried until she fell asleep and Leo held her close through the night, dreading the next day, the next week, and the next nine months.


	66. Tragedy Strikes

Pauline was now three months pregnant. Leo had gotten Derek a job at Wyatt Constructions, and Pauline and Derek were moving after the baby was born. At the moment, they were having a barbecue with some friends for Pauline's 18th birthday.

"Honey, can you go in and grab our veggie burgers?" Piper asked Leo. Pauline and Paige were the only other vegetarians around here.

"Yeah, babe," he said and kissed her cheek.

Pauline was laying by the pool with Derek and some friends.

"Pauline, you want one or two burgers?" Piper called from the deck.

"One!" she yelled. "Are they Boku or MorningStar?"

"Boku!"

"Okay, good," she yelled back. Piper put the cheese on their burgers and brought one down for her.

"Thanks, mom," she said.

She nodded and then Leo brought down the rest of the regular burgers for her friends and Derek.

"PIPER!" she heard screamed from the front of the house.

She ran as fast as she could around the house to the front lawn. Paige had Bradly in her arms, and was running with him to the car.

"He's been hit," she screamed. "A car just hit him!"

"Oh my god!" screamed Piper as she ran and got into the drivers seat and raced to the hospital.

*************

Paige was sobbing and Piper was comforting her in the emergency room as they waited for news. Leo came running in with Pauline.

"Have you heard anything?" asked Pauline grimly.

"Nothing," said Piper as she held Paige's head to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"There was blood...coming from the back...of his head," she whispered.

Just then, a doctor walked out from the room.

"I'm afraid he is not in good condition," said the doctor.

"What does that mean?" asked Piper.

"The damage to his brain may be irreversible, and he has some internal bleeding that we're trying to stop," he said.

"Trying?" spoke up Paige through her tears.

"Unsuccessfully," he said sadly. "It may have been too much."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"We have to try our best to patch him up, then you can," he said.

*********

An hour passed.

Another hour.

And another.

After four hours, a nurse emerged.

"Miss Halliwell, you can come see him now," she said.

Pauline and Leo had left. Paige jumped up and wiped her eyes. The nurse led her to a room.

She gasped as she saw Bradly laying on the bed, covered in casts and bandages.

"Oh, my baby!" she yelled and rushed to his side. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts, mom," he breathed.

She bowed her head and tried not to cry.

"Braddy, you're gonna be just fine. I promise," she said. "Everything will be okay."

"I was trying to get my basketball, and the car came out of nowhere," he whispered with closed eyes and a pained face.

"Shh, shh," she whispered. "You're going to be okay."

She held his hand as he drifted to sleep. She layed her head down on the bed and cried.

*************

Piper walked in after half an hour.

"How is he?" she asked softly.

She looked up, then looked at Bradly. She stood up and walked out with Piper.

"They said he might not live," she whispered.

Piper hugged Paige.

"I'm so sorry, Paige," she whispered.

"Piper, you can go home," she said. "I'll be fine here."

"No," Piper said firmly. "Go be with him, and I'll be out here."

"Piper, you need to go home and be with your family."

"I'm with my family," she said.

"Piper, just go. I'll call if I hear anything," she said.

"You sure that's what you want?" she asked.

"I'm not sure of anything right now," said Paige. She stood up and walked away.

Piper drove home with sorrow. She stepped in and Leo and Adam ran up to her.

"Any news?" asked Leo.

"No," she said. "She told me to leave. She'll call if she hears anything."

They walked up, and after sending the kids to bed, they sat beside the phone all night.


	67. Leaving and Losing

"Hey, kiddo," said Paige as she walked back into the room.

He didn't answer. He had lost the ability to talk in the last hour or two. His eyes were shut. Paige looked up at the monitor. Bradly's heart rate had dropped even more.

"Brad, I know you can hear me. I need to let you know that mommy loves you," Paige said through her tears. "I love you so much, Bradly."

Bradly's eyes fluttered open weakly. He opened his mouth. Nothing came out.

"Shhh," Paige whispered. "Save your strength."

He pointed to the glass of water beside the bed. She handed it to him and took a sip.

He opened his mouth once more.

"I love you, too, mom," he choked out in a hoarse whisper. Paige began to cry again. His weak hand touched her cheek and wiped her tears.

She smiled and held his hand.

"Don't cry, mommy," he whispered. "I love you."

She hugged him and cried.

***********

"Sweetie?" Leo called. "Honey, where are you?"

Piper was in the attic, decorating. Adam decided he wanted the attic for a room, so she was making it look like a room.

"Attic!" she called back.

He walked in.

"Paige is on the phone," he said.

Piper's eyes filled with terror as she lifted the phone to her ear. Leo took her free hand in his and hugged her close.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Piper, he's gone," said Paige.

"Oh god," Piper sobbed. She buried her head in Leo's chest and cried. Leo took the phone.

"We will be there in ten mintes," he said. He hung it up and threw it on the bed. He rubbed her back and held her close as she cried.

************

It all seemed to go so slow, but so fast, as Piper walked into the hospital and she and Paige wrapped their arms around each other and sobbed into each other's shoulders.

They helped each other to the car and the drive home was completely silent. The tears that fell made no noise, there was no talking, no whispers, even.

The day flew by as Leo made arrangements. Funeral arrangments. Adam had decided to go to a friends. Piper was on the couch, she and Paige were crying together. Pauline and Peyton were in Pauline's room. Phoebe walked in. She silently sat her things down and walked over to the couch. She sat on the other side of Paige. She hugged her and they all cried together. The whole house was silent. Piper decided to speak up.

"I feel like I could die right here," she whispered.

"Me too," said Paige quietly.

"Me three," came from Phoebe.

The day went by with almost no words. The last thing they expected was the thing that would happen next. The doorbell rang. None of them moved. Pauline and Peyton walked out from her room. Their faces were tear-stained as they walked to the door. They walked to the living room followed by Ethan. His face, like everyone else's, was red and stained with the marks of tears.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked Paige. She slowly got up and followed him out of the room.

"Paige..." Piper began. Paige just shook her head.

"It's okay."

Piper and Phoebe sat up and wiped their faces.

Piper looked at Pauline with her hand on her stomache.

"How are you guys holding up?" she asked.

"We aren't really," she whispered.

Piper walked over to her and sat beside her to hug her. Phoebe did the same with her daughter.

"Join the club," Phoebe whispered.

**************

After the funeral, they stood outside the church.

"Let's go home," whispered Paige.

They nodded their heads in agreement.

On arriving home, Piper led Paige up to her room. Piper was suprised to find the whole place packed up in boxes. She turned to Paige.

"What's this?" she asked. Paige motioned her to follow as she left the room and walked to the living room. Piper sat down next to Phoebe and Paige sat across from them.

"I'm leaving," said Paige.

"Where are you gonna go?" whispered Piper.

"I was thinking New York," she answered.

"Why? What's wrong with here?" asked Phoebe.

Paige shook her head.

"San Fransisco... holds too many... painful memories," she said slowly.

Piper nodded.

"I understand," she said.

Paige walked out.

"And so, we lose another," Piper whispered to Phoebe. Prue had decided to go to Texas about a month ago. "We can't seem to keep sisters anymore."

"We have each other," Phoebe whispered.

"Always."


	68. Piper's Problem

"I think you can head home now," said the nurse. Pauline was holding her newborn girl, Samantha. The whole family had come for the delivery, and during recovery, Leo and Derek had left with the kids to get Pauline's things ready for the move to Florida.

"Alright," said Piper and helped Pauline up.

They walked to the car and when they arrived home, they found Derek waiting.

"Sweetie, I'm leaving now, kay?" he said.

"Okay," said Pauline. "The baby and I will fly there when she's ready."

He kissed her and then hopped in the moving truck and drove off. Piper helped Pauline into the house.

************

The time between then and when Pauline and the baby were leaving flew by. Before Piper knew it, she and Leo were driving them to the airport. As they reached the final gate, Piper started to cry.

"I guess this is it," she said.

Pauline sat Samantha in the stroller.

"Bye, mom," she said and they hugged.

Piper tried to hold the tears back as they parted.

"You have to call me," she said. "Every week. Let me know how things are going."

"I promise," said Pauline, as tears filled her eyes, too.

"Hey, hey, girls. This is a happy day," said Leo, trying to cheer them up. "We get rid of a kid today!"

Piper and Pauline giggled through their tears.

"I love you guys," said Pauline. "So, so much."

"I'm gonna miss you princess," said Leo. He hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, daddy," Pauline said softly. "I love you."

A tear fought in Leo's eye. He quickly wiped it. He reached in his pocket and handed Pauline an envelope.

"I want my granddaughter to be well provided for," said Leo. "Don't ever be afraid to ask."

"Thanks, daddy," she whispered. Leo stepped away.

Piper gave Pauline another hug.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you, babygirl," she whispered. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you so much, mom," she said. "I love you."

"O-okay," said Piper with a shaky voice. "You gotta go now. You have to go get on that plane and start your new life."

Pauline took in a deep breath.

"Bye, guys. I love you," she called as she turned away and walked through the gate.

Piper leaned against Leo and he wrapped his arm around her.

"There she goes," whispered Piper.

"Don't worry," he said. "We still got 3 more at home."

Piper gave a slight smile and then turned to leave. The drive home was quiet, but he never let go of her hand.

************

"Okay, kids. Dinner," she called. The seven-year old twins emerged into the kitchen, shoving each other.

"Hey, hey! No pushing," said Piper as she sat grilled cheeses and fried in front of them.

"Sorry, mom," they chorused.

"Kat, what do you want to drink?" asked Piper.

"Milk!" said Kathryn after a moment of thinking.

"Tyler? What about you?"

"Kool-Aid!" he shouted.

Adam walked in.

"Dude, me and kyle are goin boardin'" he said.

Piper looked at him and smiled.

"Kay dude, be home before dark, kay, man?" she said in a deep hippie voice.

"Kay, dude," said Adam as he turned to leave.

"Yo, dude!" said Leo as he entered the kitchen.

"Yo, man, whaddup, bro?" said Adam.

"Have fun, man," said Leo. Adam passed him and left. Leo walked in and kissed Piper.

"I think we let him hang out with Paige too much when he was growing up," said Leo. "He definitely has her vocab," Leo gave a laugh.

Piper smiled.

"Mom!" said Kat from the table.

"What, honey?" said Piper.

"I want to learn to speak french," said Kat.

"And why is that?" asked Piper.

"Dad said you learned it," said Kat.

"C'est une belle langue," said Piper.

"See, if I learned it, I'd be able to understand you," said Kat as she finished off her fries.

"Well, I'll buy some learning books and I'll teach you. You have swimming on Mondays and Thursdays, tennis on Fridays, and guitar lessons on Wednesdays. How about Tuesdays?" she suggested.

"Sure," said Kat. "Just gotta keep my weekends free."

Piper laughed.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Leo.

Piper smiled and went into the living room and sat down.

Leo walked in and handed her the phone.

"It's Dr. Hightower with your check-up results," said Leo.

Piper took the phone.

"Hey, Dr. Hightower," she greeted.

"Piper, we've found something. It may be nothing but we need you to come in straight away to remove it," she said quickly.

"What?" Piper said weakly as the smile dropped from her face.

"Piper, we think we may have found cancer cells."

Piper dropped the phone.

She felt her stomache twist into one big knot as the fear welled up inside of her.

"Oh, god," she whispered under her breath.


	69. 6 Months

Leo rushed over to his wife as he saw her drop the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

Piper continued to stare blankly into space.

Leo picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, panicked.

"Leo? You need to get Piper down here, now," Dr. Hightower said urgently.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," he said, then hung up.

Piper looked terrified into her husband's eyes.

"She said cancer," Piper breathed.

Leo's mind was racing.

He picked up a phone and quickly called Adam's cell.

"Hello?"

"Adam, I need you to come home right now and watch the twins," he said. "I have to get your mom to the doctor."

"Wh-? Okay, I'll be right there," he said.

Leo threw the phone.

"Kat! Tyler! Adam will be here any minute, stay where you are," he said quickly. He helped Piper up and out to the car.

Adam ran in while Leo was starting the car.

"Adam, we'll be back later. Watch your brother and sister!"

Leo drove recklessly to the hospital, worried out of his mind.

As soon as he saw Dr. Hightower, they rushed over to her. Piper was still a bit shocked.

"Oh, Piper!" she said.

"What is it?" she asked hopelessly.

"I'm not sure, but we need to do some more tests, and remove it," said Dr. Hightower.

Piper just nodded her head and Dr. Hightower led her into a room. Leo was in the waiting room.

It seemed like an eternity while Leo waited. At last, Piper and Dr. Hightower emerged.

"Leo," said Piper. "We... we have to talk."

"What?" he asked. He was worried beyond belief.

Piper looked at Dr. Hightower.

"Leo, the cancer had spread too much, too quickly," said Piper.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Dr. Hightower cut in.

"It means, it can't be removed. We have to start kemo," said the doctor remorsefully.

"Oh my god," he whispered under his breath. "Will it work?"

Dr. Hightower cast a look at Piper.

"I can tell him," said Piper.

Dr. Hightower walked away with a sad look.

Piper turned to Leo.

"Leo," she said. "This may not work. There is actually a very small chance of it working."

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes. If it doesn't work, which it most likely won't, I'll die in 6 months or less."

Leo said nothing else. He buried his head in Piper's shoulder and they cried together.

***************

It had been two months since. They'd decided not to tell the twins, but they told Adam and Pauline. Pauline decided to move back with Samantha, closer to her mother, while Derek stayed in Florida. They were trying so hard to keep things normal, and keep the kids calm, but every night they went to bed and cried together.

The days flew by and by. They might have been some of the happiest that Leo and Piper had ever spent together. They had living life to it's fullest since they found out.

The following four months came and passed. Filled with laughter, and tears. It was exactly 6 months from the day they'd found out. Piper had an appointment today.

Piper and Leo walked in laughing and smiling.

"Well, aren't we happy today?" Dr. Hightower greeted with a smile.

"Well, I've passed the 6 month mark," said Piper. "Does this mean it worked?"

"Actually, no. It didn't," said Dr. Hightower.

"Not to be ungrateful, then why am I alive?" asked Piper.

"I have no idea," admitted Dr. Hightower. "You shouldn't be alive right now, but you are."

"Maybe somebody up _there_ realizes I need to be _here_," said Piper. Leo smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last. I think it's a good ending, and I hope you all like it. My new story, "My Life After Magic" will be out soon. It's first point of view from Piper and about their lives after magic. I hope everybody has enjoyed this story.**


	70. Epilogue

**Guys. Oh my, the end is here. What can I say? It's been a pleasure writing for you. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I appreciate you guys sticking with me and reviewing every chapter like you did. Thanks.**

**All good things come to an end (:**

**Make sure you guys check out my other story, and future stories. So here is the end. I had three endings in mind, but this one really fit the story. **

************

**_Epilogue..._**

It had been 50 years since Piper had been diagnosed with cancer. She and Leo were 88 years old.

Pauline and Derek had moved close to home to raise their 4 children. Their children had altogether, 7 children.

Adam married his highschool sweetheart, Amy. They had 7 children, who had 15 children. They lived across town from their parents.

Kathryn stayed in San Fransisco, with her husband, Victor. They had 3 girls, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, who had no children yet.

Tyler and his young wife had one son, before he went off to war and died fighting for his country.

Every Sunday for the past 50 years, their family of 52 people, that had started with just 2, had dinner together. Piper had set a record for the longest living survivor with cancer. She spent the last 50 years, healthy, and raising her children, helping with grandchildren and spoiling her great granchildren. In this time, she'd also written three best-selling books. Leo had bought thousands of businesses and started quite a few as well. 70 years ago, this young couple had gotten married and had nothing at all. Now, they had 85 billion dollars, and growing, which would be seperated into trusts, college funds, life insurance, and other things for their family.

She had fainted this morning, and been taken to the hospital.

She was in her final moments as Leo entered.

"Piper," said Leo in his wise old voice.

"Hello, Leo."

_Beautiful as ever, _he thought to himself. Her long white hair flowed freely down to her side. Leo smiled at his wife.

He walked over and held her hand. Piper inhaled shakily as she smiled at him.

"Piper, I know it hurts. And after 50 years of fighting, I'm telling you something that I never thought I'd say. But hold on and listen."

He sighed.

"Piper, I was born the day I met you. I lived because you loved me. Piper, you were my first love and you were my last." He said through his tears. "I love you, so much. But... now you... you have to let go."

The pain in Leo's voice was intense. He wanted her to hold on, to stay with him. But she was in too much pain. She knew she had to go.

"Leo," said Piper. "Look at the life we built together. We had four beautiful children. We have 15 precious grandchildren, and 22 little great-grandchildren. We built our lives together, from nothing. We had nothing when you asked me to marry you 70 years ago. But we made it. I was born to love you. And I lived only because you were right beside me. I love you Leo."

He smiled and kissed her forehead for the last time. He felt her breathe her last breath and she let go. She was gone. The monitor's lingering tone pained him.

The nurse came running in and after a moment, she sighed and turned to Leo.

"I'm sorry," said the nurse. "She's gone."

Leo nodded, and the nurse left. Instead of leaving, he laid down in the bed with her. He closed his eyes.

When the nurse returned, serveral minutes later, she tried to wake Leo up. He wouldn't.

She checked his pulse. She gasped in astonishment. She left to get Piper's doctor.

"There are no signs of suicide," said the doctor. Tears fell from the doctor's eyes.

"Dr. Hightower, how can you explain his dying for no medical reason, right after his wife, then?"

A much older version of Dr. Hightower looks up.

"I believe he died of a broken heart."

"Doctor, that's impossible," the young nurse argued.

Dr. Hightower looks out of the window. She doesn't respond.

The nurse speaks up again.

"Can you explain how this woman lived for 50 years, when she was expected to die in 6 months?" asked the nurse.

"She kept fighting."

"She must've had some pretty damn good motivation to fight," the nurse shrugged, and returned to scribbling on her clipboard.

"She did," said Dr. Hightower.

She walked back over to them.

"**True love is worth fighting for.**"

* * *

**Okay guys. That's it. Even if you quietly just followed along the whole time, and didn't review at all, please do now. It's over, and I wanna know how everybody liked it. Thanks for following, and check out the new story and upcoming stories.**

**I love you guys!**

**Please review (:**

**Also,**

**A little something extra for those who wanted the story to be magical all along;**

Kathryn's daughter, Phoebe, quietly walked along her grandmother's house while it was raining one night. Her grandmother, Piper, had just passed away about six months ago. Phoebe was a young woman, barely 25. Her sisters, Piper and Prue had moved here a few months ago, and she'd just arrived that night. She walked up into the attic that was never much use. She began looking around, soon finding a trunk. She looked through the box of antiques, and found a rather large, old book.

"Book of shadows," she whispered to herself.

"Hear now the words of the witches,  
the secrets we hid in the night,  
the oldest of gods are invoked here,  
a great work of magic is sought.  
In this night, and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power.  
Bring your powers to we sisters three,  
we want the power, give us the power."

"What are you doing?" Phoebe heard from behind. She turned to see her older sisters walking in.

"Uh...reading..." said Phoebe.

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
